


Атарис Тарджен

by Millenium_Folcore



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fantastic, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millenium_Folcore/pseuds/Millenium_Folcore
Summary: -...ответьте мне, где и когда вы намерены выдать меня имперским властям?На несколько мгновений воцарилось молчание. Кренник взглянул на Джин из своего кресла и неторопливо произнес:- Я... не намерен выдавать тебя имперским властям.- Что?!Джин не верила своим ушам.- Почему это? И, кстати, что означает весь этот маскарад? - спросила она, обращая внимание на его внешний вид.- Ты скоро узнаешь. И это не маскарад, Джин. Это я. Такой, какой я есть на самом деле.





	1. ***

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of this fanfic stalled at all. Forgive me, mates! So I'll post a version on Russian here. Maybe it will be easier to read here for someone.

Полуразрушенная платформа, на которой балансировала Джин Эрсо, готова была в любой момент обвалиться под собственным весом и сильными порывами ветра.  
Она должна была успеть! Столько трудов и столько жизней положено на алтарь этой победы не напрасно, Джин верила в это! Но между ней и шансом на передачу информации стоял имперский офицер Орсон Кренник, державший ее на мушке своего бластера.  
\- Ну и кто ты? - крикнул он, смерив ее презрительным взглядом.  
С учетом того, как искусно и с какой хитростью действовал враг, Кренник, видимо, ожидал увидеть перед собой кого-то посолиднее девчонки-оборванца.  
Джин усмехнулась.  
\- Вы знаете, кто я. Я - Джин Эрсо, дочь Галена и Лиры! - крикнула она в ответ.  
На лице Кренника читалось сильное удивление. Пару секунд он стоял неподвижно и просто смотрел на девушку. Этого хватило, чтобы раздался выстрел. Платформа накренилась еще сильнее, и это помешало Джин выстрелить точно, но на белоснежной форме Кренника в районе правого плеча немедленно образовалась черная подпалина.  
\- Проклятие! - прорычал он, падая на одно колено, и зажал ладонью раненое плечо. - Не стреляй, глупая! - крикнул он во всю силу своих легких. - Я тебе не враг!  
Это прозвучало для Джин как насмешка.  
\- Что? Вы в своем уме?! Если двинетесь, - умрете! - с ненавистью выплюнула она.  
Продолжая держать Кренника на мушке, она осторожно обошла его и, пошатываясь, двинулась к терминалу.  
\- Не делай этого! Просто послушай меня! - тяжело дыша, пытался отговорить ее тот, но его голос утонул в реве двигателей.  
Орсон обернулся. К платформе приближался грузовой имперский корабль. За штурвалом сидел дроид Кренника. Согласно шифрованному распоряжению, которое Кренник отправил ему заранее, дроид выжидал неподалеку и стартовал, как только заметил хозяина на платформе. Корабль завис рядом с платформой. Открылся задний люк. Широкий пандус выдвинулся и опустился к платформе.  
Кренник забыл о боли и вскочил на ноги. Совершенно автоматически он сунул бластер в кобуру и, стараясь удержать равновесие, подбежал к Джин. Он схватил ее в тот момент, когда она почти дотянулась до рычага передачи. Сопротивляясь, она выронила свой бластер. Кренник с трудом оттащил брыкавшуюся и поносившую его последними словами девушку от терминала и потянул к пандусу. Они оба уже ступили на борт, когда платформа рухнула вниз и корабль немного качнуло в сторону. Джин вскрикнула от страха, когда потеряла равновесие, но Кренник крепко держал ее в объятиях, и, при всей ненависти к нему, Джин в данный момент была благодарна ему за поддержку. Какое-то мгновение ей даже было жаль, что она его ранила.  
Вокруг летали истребители - и имперские, и горстка икс-вингов Альянса. Воздух был пропитан запахами нагретого металла и горючего, а ветер доносил откуда-то звуки взрывов, и порой Джин даже казалось, что криков.  
Оказавшись на борту, Орсон Кренник с силой саданул ладонью по кнопке, и люк закрылся. На панели загорелись зеленые огни. Орсон быстро нажал кнопку внутренней связи.  
\- Взлетай! - крикнул он дроиду.  
Через иллюминатор было видно, что мощного защитного поля, прикрывавшего планету, попросту нет. Она не могла знать, что послужило этому причиной. Но даже если бы знала, это уже не имело значения...  
Когда двигатели взревели, унося их подальше от башни цитадели, Кренник ослабил объятия и отпустил Джин. Она тут же толкнула его в грудь и с отвращением отбросила со своей талии его руку. Кренник, обессиленный ранением, и не думал ее удерживать. Его лицо исказилось от боли. Он прислонился к стене и медленно осел на пол.  
\- Ты чуть было все не испортила, - снова прорычал он, расстегнул китель и что-то спрятал за пазуху.  
Джин была зла и ходила мимо него туда-сюда, сжав руки в кулаки.  
\- Как бы не так! - бросила она и подошла к иллюминатору.  
Дроид-пилот повел корабль сначала на ту сторону планеты, где уже сгущалась ночь. Понятно, что оттуда будет намного проще стартовать в открытый космос, минуя жестокую битву, развернувшуюся на дневной стороне Скарифа.  
\- Ты еще слишком многого не знаешь. Все слишком быстро произошло... - устало выдохнул Орсон Кренник. - Но ты узнаешь. В свое время, - продолжил он мягко и, взявшись здоровой рукой за поручень, с трудом поднялся на ноги.  
Джин тут же налетела на него с кулаками.  
\- Мерзавец! Двуличная сволочь! - кричала она и изо всех сил била его в грудь кулаками. - Ненавижу вас! Ненавижу! Я бы убила вас прямо сейчас, если бы могла!  
Орсон, хотя и морщился от боли, когда беспорядочно лупившие в его грудь кулаки Джин доставали и до раненого плеча, но терпеливо сносил эту вспышку гнева, а потом просто схватил ее за запястья. Джин попыталась вырваться, но у нее ничего не вышло - руки Кренника едва дрогнули от ее усилий. Девушка поняла, что сопротивление бесполезно и ослабила натиск. Кренник отпустил ее руки, а она, бросив последний гневный взгляд на мужчину, медленно прошла вглубь грузового отсека и села на пол у стальной переборки.  
\- Что с Кассианом? - вдруг спросила она дрожащим голосом.  
Кренник посмотрел на нее.  
\- Это тот парень, который был с тобой в цитадели? Он мертв. Это правда. Я сам видел его тело, - чуть помедлив, произнес он.  
Еле слышный стон вырвался из груди Джин. Она опустила голову на руки и замерла. Кренник с трудом сбросил с плеч накидку и прислушался. Плачет? Нет. Он перекинул накидку через руку и медленно подошел к ней. Девушка не шелохнулась.  
\- Прости за дурные вести, - негромко произнес Кренник и замолчал, ожидая от нее какой-нибудь реакции, но ничего не происходило.  
\- Джин. Услышь меня. Я. Тебе. Не враг, - увещевал он.  
Девушка никак на это не отреагировала. Кренник понял, что она не может и не хочет сейчас его слушать. Нужно на время оставить ее в покое, и она справится со своей болью. А потом... Возможно, потом она сможет выслушать его. И понять.  
Орсон глубоко вздохнул. Раненое плечо ужасно болело и саднило. Он прижал правую руку к груди, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить ноющую боль, и поднялся на верхнюю палубу.

***

 

Джин очнулась от того, что кто-то тряс ее за плечо. Она открыла глаза и поняла, что находится в полной темноте. Спросонья и от неожиданности она приняла происходящее за признаки опасности и по многолетней привычке резко вскочила на ноги, но тут же ударилась обо что-то головой.  
-А-а-а-а-й! - вскрикнула она.  
Наконец, на палубе вспыхнул свет. Джин с досадой посмотрела вверх и показала кулак обидевшей ее трубе кабелепровода.  
\- Прости. Я не хотел тебя напугать, - произнес совсем рядом знакомый голос. - Плохо работают дроссели.  
Джин огляделась вокруг, а затем остановила удивленный взгляд на человеке, чей голос она узнала. Орсон Кренник стоял рядом с ней и без привычной черно-белой формы казался совсем другим. На нем были черные ботинки с высоким голенищем, темно-бежевые брюки, светло-бежевая рубашка и потрепанная коричневая кожаная куртка. Нет, он, действительно, стал каким-то другим еще с тех пор, когда они только ступили на борт этого корабля. А теперь и внешне он был больше похож на механика или пилота из Альянса Повстанцев, чем на имперского офицера. Единственное, что осталось в нем от прежнего Кренника - форменный ремень с кобурой и бластером в ней.  
Джин насторожилась. Что все это значит?..  
\- Больше так не делайте! - гневно бросила она, оглядев его с ног до головы, но решила оставить расспросы на потом. - Долго я спала?  
\- Около двух часов.  
\- Где мы сейчас?  
\- Мы не слишком далеко улетели. Именно поэтому я тебя и будил.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Да, - поморщился Орсон. - У нас есть проблема. И ты должна помочь мне ее устранить.  
"Каков наглец!" - подумала Джин.  
Эта черта в Креннике казалась Джин чуть ли не основной, и она всерьез полагала, что такие люди, как он, даже на свет появляются благодаря своей природной наглости. Но сейчас ее больше всего заботило, как обмануть человека, чья хитрость и изворотливый ум принесли самой Джин и ее семье столько страданий.  
\- Так что за проблема? - спросила Джин, следуя за Кренником.  
\- Неисправен гиперпривод, - ответил тот.  
Джин усмехнулась.  
\- Что смешного? - возмутился Орсон и остановился. Его голубые глаза гневно сверкнули.  
\- Никогда бы не подумала, что у Империи в вашем лице могут быть такие проблемы, как неисправность гиперпривода, - с иронией произнесла Джин и остановилась рядом с ним.  
\- Никто от этого не застрахован. А если мы не устраним неисправность, то очень скоро можем стать мишенью.  
\- А в чем причина поломки?  
\- Точно пока неизвестно. Предполагаю повреждения при взлете - на Скарифе была мясорубка. Защитный экран тоже поврежден, но действует.  
\- Ясно, - сказала Джин и последовала за ним дальше через отсек. - Так значит, вы можете устранить неисправность? - уточнила она, когда они остановились у ниши с инструментами.  
\- Точно так, - ответил Кренник и подал ей небольшой, но тяжелый ящик. - Конечно, при условии, что это не охладитель.  
\- Как же нам это проверить?  
\- Дроид запустил в бортовом компьютере полную проверку систем корабля. Скоро мы это узнаем.  
\- А если ваши опасения подтвердятся?  
Кренник задумался.  
\- Если так, - произнес он задумчиво, - плохи наши дела. И все было напрасно... Но я предпочитаю об этом не думать.  
\- О чем?  
\- Давай займемся ремонтом, - пробормотал Кренник, игнорируя ее вопрос.  
Джин недовольно искривила губы, безразлично бросила взгляд на ящик с инструментами и вдруг замерла. В ее голове почти созрел план, благодаря которому она могла бы обрести свободу действий и избавиться от ненавистного ей человека!.. Ее лицо озарила легкая улыбка. А если гиперпривод неисправен, то, так и быть, она поможет Креннику его отремонтировать.  
\- А что делать мне? - спросила Джин, не сводя глаз с ящика.  
\- Будешь подавать инструменты и сверяться с этой схемой. Идем.  
Джин взяла из рук Орсона то, что оказалось схемой электрических цепей, и снова послушно последовала за ним.  
\- Интересно, - сказала она, по дороге разглядывая схему. - На имперских кораблях все гораздо проще. Кстати, а почему вы не поручите ремонт дроиду? - спросила она удивленно.  
\- Сейчас он нужен мне в качестве пилота.  
Кренник остановился у нужного места и взглянул на решетчатые стальные панели под ногами.  
\- Начнем отсюда, - сказал он. - Возьмись за панель здесь.  
Он указал Джин то место, за которое ей надо было взяться рукой. Сам Кренник взялся за другой край.  
\- Поднимаем вместе. Давай! - скомандовал он.  
Панель была поднята. Под ней открылся квадратный проем. Кренник опустился на пол и заглянул внутрь. Индикационные огоньки в узлах сочленений групп проводов показывали, что в обозримом пространстве среди них нет перегоревших или поврежденных.  
\- Посмотри на схеме, Джин. Блок D, идущий на основную цепь питания, кажется, там, справа?  
\- Да, верно.  
Кренник осторожно спустился в проем и оказался в техническом тоннеле, передвигаться по которому можно было только присев на корточки. Джин просто стояла и смотрела на него, тщательно обдумывая свои дальнейшие действия. Стоя по пояс в проеме, Кренник взял нужную отвертку, присел и в таком положении скрылся в правом ответвлении тоннеля. Около двух минут его не было ни видно, ни слышно, но затем раздался резкий звук, будто упало что-то металлическое, и Кренник вновь показался в тоннеле. Он выругался, с трудом вылез наружу и бросил отвертку в ящик.  
\- Я не могу, Джин, - выдохнул он и взялся за раненое плечо. - Давай ты. Я смог только снять нужную панель.  
Джин смерила его недовольным взглядом и подошла ближе. Кренник сидел на полу.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы всю работу делала я?  
Джин презрительно смотрела на него с высоты своего роста. Кренник виновато покачал головой.  
\- Пожалуйста, Джин... - сделав над собой усилие, проговорил он и встретился с ней взглядом.  
Она почти сразу же почувствовала себя очень странно: под пристальным взглядом Кренника Джин охватило гнетущее ощущение, что ее затягивает в какую-то бездну, и чем дольше она смотрит на него, тем труднее ей взять себя в руки. Она смутилась, отвела взгляд и по непонятной причине ей сразу же стало легче, будто она избавилась от неведомого тягового луча. Кренник хотел что-то сказать, но Джин не собиралась слушать. Стараясь не показать своей слабости, она раздраженно выдохнула, а затем очень ловко спустилась в проем и скрылась в тоннеле.  
Все звуки постепенно смолкли, и некоторое время царила тишина. Это начало нервировать Кренника.  
\- Вот зараза! - подала, наконец, голос Джин.  
Что-то щелкнуло. Кренник встревоженно обернулся на звук.  
\- Говори мне, что ты делаешь, - повелительным тоном потребовал он, все еще сидя на полу. - Не хватало еще, чтобы ты там что-нибудь сломала!  
\- Еще немного, и будете разбираться сами, директор, - разнеслось эхом по тоннелю. - А лучше подайте мне индикатор, провода D1 и D5, и бросьте хотя бы на время свои офицерские замашки. Я - не ваш штурмовик!  
Лицо Кренника вытянулось от удивления. Он ухмыльнулся в кулак. Когда он опустил в проем нужный ей инструмент и провода, девушка буквально выхватила их из его рук.  
\- Не слишком-то вы торопитесь, если так медленно помогаете.  
\- Я действительно тороплюсь, но ты не говоришь мне, что делаешь, поэтому мне трудно решить, что предпринять дальше.  
\- О, я понимаю, - отозвалась Джин из глубины тоннеля. - Вы привыкли командовать. Но не всегда все будет так, как хотите вы.  
\- До сих пор - было, - пробормотал Кренник себе под нос, и уголок его рта дернулся в усмешке. - Ты еще слишком молода, чтобы говорить мне такие вещи, - добавил он громко, чтобы услышала Джин.  
\- Дело не в старости или молодости, директор. Дело в жизненном опыте.  
\- Думаю, мы еще успеем об этом поговорить, - сказал Кренник. - Так что там с блоком D?  
\- Дайте мне пять минут, - эхом прозвучало из тоннеля.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Кренник.  
Из блока внутренней связи раздался сигнал вызова. Кренник поднялся на ноги и нажал кнопку.  
\- Слушаю, - произнес он.  
\- Мастер Кренник, - послышался из динамика голос дроида. - Бортовой компьютер закончил проверку систем. Емкости с охладителем в полном порядке. Циркуляция в норме.  
\- Рад это слышать. А что с генератором щита?  
\- Он функционирует на восемьдесят два процента, сэр.  
\- Этого пока достаточно... Конец связи.  
Через несколько минут в проеме, наконец, показалась Джин и взглянула на Кренника.  
\- Вы с кем-то говорили... - начала она.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Кренник. - Дроид завершил проверку всех систем. С охладителем все в порядке, мощности генератора щита пока хватает. Что у тебя?  
\- Тогда нам очень повезло, - продолжила Джин. - Похоже, корабль задело шальным выстрелом. Из-за аварии в системе бортовой компьютер отключил блок D, отвечающий за работу гиперпривода, от основной схемы питания, как наиболее энергоемкую составляющую. И очень вовремя. Успела перегореть лишь пара проводов. Я только заменила их и проверила, есть ли напряжение. А так как бортовой компьютер после аварии пустил питание по обходной схеме, нужно лишь пойти на мостик и исправить это вручную. Кстати, ваш индикатор.  
\- Я поражен, - без эмоций в голосе произнес Кренник и принял инструмент из ее рук.  
Джин не обратила внимания на его слова и бросила ему под ноги два перегоревших провода.  
\- Дайте отвертку, - попросила она. - Я поставлю на место панель.  
\- Справишься одна? - спросил Кренник.  
\- Да, разумеется, - закивала Джин и снова скрылась в техническом тоннеле.  
Когда она вернулась, Кренник хотел помочь ей вылезти, но она то ли сделала вид, то ли на самом деле не заметила этого, и выбралась сама.  
\- Давай вернем это на место, - сказал Кренник, указывая на стальную напольную панель, которую они подняли совместными усилиями.  
Он повернулся к ней спиной, присел на корточки и взялся за край панели здоровой рукой. Джин, выжидавшая удобного момента для осуществления своего плана, поняла, что это хороший шанс для нее, и грех было бы им не воспользоваться!  
\- Да, - выдохнула Джин, сама же осторожно взяла из ящика с инструментами лежавший сверху увесистый ключ, быстро подошла к Креннику сзади и ударила его по голове этим ключом.  
Кренник рухнул на решетчатый пол. Джин провела тыльной стороной ладони по лбу и улыбнулась - то, что она задумала, почти получилось! Она отбросила ключ и ринулась к лежащему на полу без сознания Креннику. Бластер, который маячил у него на поясе, и который Джин давно уже хотела заполучить, был теперь в ее руках. Она быстро достала его из кобуры и побежала на мостик.  
Бластер Кренника был не слишком удобным для Джин, стрелявшей с правой руки. Ей пришлось повозиться с ним немного дольше, чем она рассчитывала. Это был стандартный DT-29, но, как видно, сделанный на заказ в зеркальном отражении для директора, который был левшой. Тяжело дыша, Джин остановилась у двери, которая вела на мостик, и перевела бластер в боевой режим. Повинуясь многолетней привычке, выработавшейся за годы, проведенные в компании друзей Герреры, она на всякий случай встала не напротив двери, а сбоку, у переборки. Неизвестно, кто или что ждет ее за этой дверью! Корабль был не слишком велик, и если бы кто-то из личной охраны Кренника был здесь, они не смогли бы разминуться. Но она никого не встретила по дороге сюда. Таким образом, была велика вероятность того, что за этой дверью ее может ожидать неприятный сюрприз... Джин была полна решимости. Она прислонилась спиной к холодной переборке, глубоко вздохнула и нажала кнопку на панели. Дверь с шипением отъехала, и воцарилась тишина. Джин осторожно выглянула из своего укрытия. Все кресла на мостике были пусты, кроме кресла пилота. В нем сидел дроид. Джин тихо вошла и быстро оглянулась вокруг. Кроме нее и этого дроида здесь никого не было. Это ее немало удивило. Джин закрыла дверь и заблокировала ее. Дроид повернул голову.  
\- Я - К-2SO. Чем могу служить? - сказал он.  
Джин содрогнулась. Этот голос! Слишком яркими еще были воспоминания о другом таком же Кей-два! Но Джин помнила, зачем пришла сюда, и направила на дроида украденный бластер.  
\- Проваливай с мостика, я приказываю, - потребовала она.  
\- Это невозможно. Я получаю приказы только от директора Кренника. Мне очень жаль.  
\- Да пошел ты!  
Джин не ожидала другого ответа. Она просто немного отвлекла его внимание, сама же повернула бластер на пульт управления и нажала на спусковой крючок. Но дроид среагировал мгновенно. Он перехватил и отвел от пульта руку Джин за мгновение до выстрела, а затем резко выхватил у нее бластер и толкнул так, что Джин отлетела почти к самому входу. Из того места в полу, куда угодил выстрел и где теперь зияла дыра с оплавленными краями, поднималась тонкая струйка дыма. Джин закричала и скорчилась на полу от боли. Кей-два встал, подошел к ней и навел на нее бластер. Джин увидела это и попыталась подняться, но тут же снова без сил упала на пол и застонала от досады.  
В этот момент со стороны закрытой двери послышался глухой удар. Джин осторожно подняла голову и не сводила глаз с дроида, чтобы понять, отвлечется ли он и можно ли его как-то перехитрить. Продолжая держать ее на мушке, дроид попятился к пульту управления и вслепую произвел на нем какие-то манипуляции.  
\- Управление заблокировано, - сообщил бортовой компьютер.  
Кей-два, все также не сводя глаз с Джин, подошел ко входу на мостик и открыл дверь.  
\- А ты не прост, - горько усмехнулась Джин и опустила голову на пол.  
\- Ваше поведение в данной ситуации вполне предсказуемо.


	2. ***

Орсон Кренник пошатываясь вошел на мостик. Его лицо было искажено болью и гневом. Одной рукой он опирался о стену, а ладонь другой держал прижатой к затылку. Он остановился и поднес ее к глазам. На ладони была кровь.  
\- Сэр, я могу вам помочь? - обратился к нему дроид.  
\- Нет, Кей, - глухо ответил Кренник, не сводя глаз с Джин.  
\- Она пыталась уничтожить пульт управления, сэр.  
\- Нечто подобное я и предполагал. Мой бластер, Кей, - добавил Кренник и протянул руку.  
Кей-два вложил в окровавленную ладонь хозяина шершавую рукоять. Джин судорожно сглотнула, повернулась лицом к Креннику и медленно встала на ноги. Она была совершенно уверена, что сейчас он выстрелит в нее, и мысленно приготовилась к этому... Но Кренник бегло осмотрел оружие, разрядил его и сунул в кобуру на поясе.  
\- Подними руки так, чтобы я их видел, - жестко проговорил он, обращаясь к Джин.  
Та подчинилась.  
\- Гиперпривод исправен. Нужно немедленно стартовать, Кей, - сказал Кренник. - А с нее теперь глаз не спускай!  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр. Должен заметить, что эту девушку опасно оставлять здесь, - сказал дроид. - Вероятность того, что она попробует совершить что-то подобное еще раз, очень высока.  
\- Умный болванчик, - пробормотала Джин, которая продолжала стоять в той же позе.  
\- Мне надоели ее выходки. Свяжи ей чем-нибудь руки и уведи в соседний отсек - оттуда она никуда не денется, а потом закрой и заблокируй дверь, - с холодным спокойствием произнес Кренник и медленно пошел к пульту управления.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - произнес дроид.  
Он схватил Джин за предплечье и потащил за собой.  
\- Мерзавец, - бросила она, глядя на Кренника через плечо. - Я все равно до вас доберусь.  
\- Ничего другого я пока и не ожидаю, - устало проговорил он и махнул рукой.  
Отсек, через который Джин промчалась к мостику, почти не обратив внимания на обстановку, был предназначен для группы сопровождения груза или для взвода штурмовиков - справа и слева вдоль стен располагались кресла с пристяжными ремнями, а также крепления для оружия. Дроид втолкнул туда девушку и вошел сам.  
\- Руки за спину, - потребовал он.  
Джин решила, что сопротивляться сейчас было бы неразумно, и выполнила приказание. Дроид крепко связал ей руки чем-то эластичным, но чрезвычайно прочным. Джин повернулась к дроиду лицом.  
\- Ну, что ты смотришь на меня? Проваливай и запри за собой дверь.  
\- Мне не понятны мотивы вашего поведения, - удивился Кей-два. - Вам спасли жизнь. Обычно в таких случаях благодарят. Вы же вместо этого хотите уничтожить корабль вашего спасителя вместе со всеми, кто на нем находится.  
При этих словах брови Джин заинтересованно приподнялись.  
\- Ты сказал, со всеми, кто находится на корабле, - неторопливо и по-деловому проговорила она. - А сколько на борту пассажиров?  
\- Это не секретная информация, - ответил дроид. - Трое. Включая меня.  
Джин задумалась. "Куда же делась охрана Кренника? Не может быть, чтобы он не взял с собой хотя бы двоих!..".  
\- А сколько было, когда мы стартовали со Скарифа?  
\- Трое.  
\- Разве директор не взял с собой охрану?  
\- Его личной охраны больше нет. Я имею в виду тех из них, кто прибыл на планету вместе с ним. Они погибли на Скарифе, сражаясь с повстанцами.  
\- Неужели? - задумчиво протянула Джин.  
Как же близки были к успеху повстанцы, если против них бросили даже элитных бойцов! И всему виной помешавший ей Орсон Кренник!.. От досады Джин стиснула зубы.  
\- Так значит, ты - Кей-два?.. Имперский дроид? - спросила Джин, пытаясь продолжить разговор и узнать как можно больше.  
\- Перепрограммированный имперский дроид, - уточнил он.  
\- Ясно. А я - Джин Эрсо.  
\- Не могу сказать, что это знакомство мне приятно, но я рад, что вы живы.  
\- Почему это ты рад? - удивилась Джин. - Совсем недавно ты готов был убить меня на месте.  
\- Вы покушались на жизнь хозяина и хотели уничтожить пульт управления. Я должен был вас остановить. Но сейчас я рад. Потому что вы все-таки живое существо, а я - лишь машина. И потому что, невзирая на ваше отношение, хозяин печется о вас.  
Джин удивилась еще больше.  
\- Печется обо мне?!  
\- Верно. Если бы он не взял вас на борт, вы были бы уже мертвы с вероятностью ста процентов. Если бы вы по какой-то случайности выжили при обрушении платформы, вас, без сомнения, убило бы новое оружие Империи - Звезда Смерти, потому что после ее выстрела Скариф превратился в безжизненное небесное тело.  
От услышанного ноги Джин стали ватными. Ей стало трудно дышать. Она сникла и неловко опустилась на сиденье ближайшего кресла. Вот все и выяснилось! Джин много думала об этом, даже подозревала, что все именно так еще с тех пор, как оказалась на этом корабле... Нет, не о своем "чудесном" спасении! Ее беспокоила судьба друзей, оставшихся на Скарифе. И в свете сказанного дроидом ей не оставалось ничего другого, как только признать, что все они точно погибли.  
\- Я не просила о спасении, Кей-два, - тихо проговорила Джин в ответ на тираду дроида.  
Тот замер и посмотрел на Джин. Ее ответ явно поставил его в тупик. Электронный мозг Кей-два, видимо, отказывался понимать, как человек может осознанно желать себе смерти.  
Воцарилась тишина. Дроид растерянно стоял рядом с Джин в той же позе.  
\- Я должен идти, Джин Эрсо, - изрек он, наконец, и развернулся к двери. - Советую вам не вставать с этого места, пока мы стартуем.  
Джин ничего не ответила, только проводила его взглядом и не сводила глаз с двери, пока не услышала как глухо пискнул индикатор блокировки с другой ее стороны. Она пошевелила руками за спиной и попыталась пальцами дотянуться до торчащих кончиков того, чем связал ее дроид. По тактильным ощущениям это был кусок какого-то провода. Она попыталась немного растянуть его, чтобы вытащить одну руку, но безуспешно. Девушка обессиленно выдохнула.  
Прыжок в гиперпространство нельзя было не почувствовать - этот мягкий удар в грудь, а затем - ощущение того, что тело стало немного тяжелее, чем обычно. Джин прислонилась к спинке кресла, чтобы поскорее привыкнуть к этому - кто знает, может, лететь придется долго.  
Она очень устала, была зла на себя и находилась на грани отчаяния. Из-за неудач, которые будто преследовали ее, из-за того, что теперь знает наверняка, что ее друзья погибли зря, и виновна в этом именно она сама. Да, она виновна - в том, что заварила всю эту кашу, в том, что не погибла вместе с ними и вынуждена будет еще какое-то (она надеялась, что недолгое) время с этим жить, а еще в том, что не смогла достойно противостоять Креннику и отомстить ему за смерть родителей. Как же она ненавидела его! Джин напряглась, встряхнула головой и от досады топнула ногой. На это движение, к которому в условиях гиперпрыжка пришлось приложить больше сил, чем обычно, все ее тело отозвалось сильной болью. Дюрасталевый пол едва слышно завибрировал. Ей нужен был новый план действий. В свете произошедших событий Джин считала, что целесообразно было бы дать знать Альянсу о том, что произошло на Скарифе, о том, что случилось с ней самой, так как адмирал Раддус и сенатор Мотма наверняка владеют лишь частью информации об этом, а главное - о поведении Кренника. Кто знает, что он задумал! Если он двойной агент, провокатор или предатель, Альянс должен об этом знать. Но Джин очень недоставало информации. Она решила не торопиться, обдумать все еще раз как следует, просто подождать и собрать как можно больше сведений. Кренник ведь обещал "объяснить" ей произошедшее. Если он не солгал, то Джин попытается разговорить его и вытянуть из него все, что можно. А уж способ передать эти сведения она сумеет найти.  
Ее раздумья были прерваны резким звуком открывающейся двери. Джин подняла голову. На пороге стоял Орсон Кренник. Его голова теперь была перевязана. Джин поерзала на своем месте и еще раз украдкой попробовала на прочность свои путы, но Кей-два связал ее очень надежно. Кренник долго смотрел на нее с порога, а затем вошел твердым шагом. Дверь закрылась. Каменное выражение его лица не понравилось Джин. Она насторожилась. А он сложил руки вместе в знакомом жесте и неторопливо прошел мимо нее. Его тяжелая поступь производила гнетущее впечатление и могла смутить кого угодно, но только не Джин. Кренник остановился, медленно развернулся и снова взглянул на нее. Она же все это время не сводила глаз с него. Знакомым движением он дернул шеей так, как делает тот, кому мешает тесный воротник, и гордо поднял голову. Уголки его губ опустились.   
\- Жалеешь, что не убила меня? - спросил он вдруг.  
Джин передернуло от интонаций его голоса, который понизился на целую октаву. Перед ней возник прежний Орсон Кренник.  
\- Да, жалею, - проговорила Джин после паузы.  
\- Ты ненавидишь меня?  
\- Да. Больше, чем когда-либо. Директор.  
Кренник понимающе кивнул головой и задумался.  
\- Значит, ты примкнула к повстанцам, - вымолвил он. А Джин поняла, что теперь ей известно, как произносят над кем-то смертный приговор.  
Она не знала, чего сейчас ожидать от Кренника, но приготовилась к обороне.  
\- Нет. Можно сказать, что это они примкнули ко мне.  
\- Любопытно, - удивился он. - Что значит, примкнули к тебе?  
\- Понимайте, как хотите.  
\- И давно ты с ними?  
\- А какая разница?  
\- Для меня есть разница. Потому и спрашиваю, - ответил он немного смягчившимся голосом, что не ускользнуло от слуха Джин.  
\- Не слишком давно, - сказала она и села поудобнее.  
Ее руки начали затекать. Она почти перестала чувствовать пальцы.  
Кренник вдруг усмехнулся.  
\- Ты решила принять участие в борьбе повстанцев против Империи, чтобы хоть как-то навредить мне?  
Джин устала от вопросов, цель которых была для нее не ясна, и просто вспылила:  
\- Возможно. Но вообще мне плевать и на Империю, и на повстанцев! Две эти противодействующие в прошлом принесли мне лишь боль. Пусть хоть разорвут друг друга. Какое мне до этого дело?  
Кренник хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Если так, то почему ты была с повстанцами на Скарифе?  
Джин поняла, что ей никак не отвертеться от ответа на этот вопрос, но решила схитрить.  
\- Меня освободили из имперской тюрьмы в числе прочих заключенных, но в обмен на свободу потребовали, чтобы я оказала им услугу.  
Пока Джин говорила это, губы Кренника растянулись в знакомой ей улыбке, а когда она замолчала, он снова взглянул на нее и вдруг расхохотался, чем в который раз вызвал ее удивление. Она никогда еще не слышала его смеха - такого заразительного и веселого.  
\- Освободить кого-то из тюрьмы для того, чтобы в обмен на свободу потребовать с него плату, пусть даже и такую?! Ну и методы теперь у повстанцев!  
Кренник подошел к Джин и присел на корточки. Улыбка сошла с его лица.  
\- Скажи мне правду, - попросил он и от его слов повеяло холодом.  
\- Я уже сказала вам правду, директор, - твердо и ничуть не страшась Кренника ответила Джин. - А вы, помнится, обещали мне объяснить, что тут происходит, но вы ничего не говорите, наоборот, устроили мне какой-то допрос с пристрастием.  
\- Повторяю, я спрашивал тебя не из праздного любопытства. И я понимаю, что у тебя накопилось много вопросов, но в тебе нет ни капли терпения. И в следующий раз, Джин, - добавил он укоризненно, - подумай как следует, прежде чем ударить по голове единственного человека, которому ты можешь эти вопросы задать. Если бы ты ударила посильнее, их у тебя только прибавилось бы.  
С этими словами Кренник встал и отошел к соседнему ряду кресел. Джин почувствовала укол совести. Нет, она не жалела о своем поступке, но что-то подсказывало ей, что он, возможно, был преждевременным. Кренник тем временем снял куртку и бросил ее на ближайшее кресло, а затем приложил руку к раненому плечу и слегка помял его ладонью.  
\- Кто перевязал вас? - тихо спросила Джин.  
Кренник обернулся.  
\- Это один из тех вопросов, которые уже давно не дают тебе покоя? - усмехнулся он. - Я польщен таким вниманием.  
Джин была абсолютно серьезна и смотрела на него.  
\- Я... сам это сделал, - ответил он и снова отвернулся. - Кей-два, при всех его возможностях, пока что дилетант в вопросах медицины. А у меня есть опыт, - добавил он многозначительно.  
Джин хмыкнула.  
\- Так я слушаю тебя, - произнес он после паузы. - Только давай начнем с того, что ты перестанешь называть меня "директор".  
\- Хорошо. Но я не хочу разговаривать с вашей спиной, - сухо сказала она.  
Кренник медленно обернулся и, сделав несколько шагов в сторону, сел в одно из кресел напротив Джин.  
\- А вот теперь, - начала она, глядя ему в лицо, - ответьте мне, где и когда вы намерены выдать меня имперским властям?  
На несколько мгновений воцарилось молчание. Кренник взглянул на Джин из своего кресла и неторопливо произнес:  
\- Я... не намерен выдавать тебя имперским властям.  
\- Что?!  
Джин не верила своим ушам.  
\- Почему это? И, кстати, что означает весь этот маскарад? - спросила она, обращая внимание на его внешний вид.  
\- Ты скоро узнаешь. И это не маскарад, Джин. Это я. Такой, какой я есть на самом деле.  
\- Неужели?! Да кто вам поверит? - брезгливо бросила она. - Имперский офицер на самом деле не тот, за кого себя выдает. Очень смешно!  
Однако Кренника ее слова ничуть не смутили.  
\- Если мне не удастся убедить тебя, то как мне поверят те, кто занимает гораздо более высокое положение, - сказал он тихо. - Впрочем, твое недоверие меня не удивляет.  
Джин промолчала. Она смотрела на Кренника так, как смотрит на охотника пойманный и посаженный в клетку дикий зверь - не понимая, зачем его поймали, но нутром ощущая опасность.  
\- О ком вы говорите? - наконец спросила она.  
\- Я говорю о тех, кто возглавляет Альянс.  
Джин снова презрительно хмыкнула.  
\- Если я правильно вас понимаю, вы заодно с повстанцами, - ехидно проговорила она. - Но если так, то почему вы помешали мне и зачем вам нужно будет кого-то в чем-то убеждать?  
\- Все очень сложно, Джин, - вздохнул Кренник и посмотрел на нее. - Я расскажу тебе. Только позже. Сначала ты убедишься в том, что я говорю правду.  
\- Неужели? И каким же образом?  
\- Увидишь ее своими глазами, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Когда же?  
\- Очень скоро.  
\- И где?  
\- Там, куда мы летим.  
\- А куда мы летим? - устало выдохнула Джин без надежды на прямой ответ.  
\- Я покажу тебе, - после паузы ответил Кренник, взял свою куртку и встал.


	3. ***

\- Иди за мной, - пригласил ее Кренник и открыл дверь.  
Мостик теперь был наполнен отблесками обычного при гиперпрыжке бело-голубого свечения космического пространства.  
Джин медленно встала.  
\- Может быть, вы снимете с меня это? - попросила она, кивком указывая на связанные руки.  
\- И не подумаю, - отозвался Кренник. - Ты будешь связана по крайней мере до тех пор, пока я не буду уверен, что ты не бросишься на меня.  
Он прошел к пульту управления и остановился перед креслом штурмана. На мостике было прохладно и Кренник снова, хоть и не без труда, надел куртку. Джин ступила на мостик и остановилась в нерешительности.  
\- Что слышно в эфире? - обратился Кренник к дроиду, продолжавшему пилотировать корабль. - Есть какие-то сведения о перемещениях имперского флота?  
\- Судя по доходящим до нас сообщениям, та его часть, которая прибыла к Скарифу, все еще находится там, за исключением "Звездного разрушителя" лорда Вейдера. Он преследует кого-то. В сообщениях не упоминалось, чей именно это корабль, но было ясно, что он принадлежит кому-то очень важному. Также мною перехвачено несколько сообщений от флота повстанцев.  
\- Что-то существенное?  
\- В них была только информация о месте встречи сил Альянса после битвы на Скарифе. Но сообщения передавались специальным кодом, поэтому определить, когда и где именно она состоится, не представилось возможным.  
\- Это нам и не нужно, - задумчиво проговорил Кренник. - Ясно, что они хотят оценить потери.  
Он обернулся.  
\- Подойди сюда, Джин.  
Орсон Кренник открыл голограмму этой части галактики и указал на одну из систем. Это место на голографической карте тут же автоматически увеличилось.  
Джин медленно подошла ближе. Вглядываясь в карту, она все больше хмурилась.  
\- Что? Сектор Абрион, система Камино?! - возмутилась она. - С чего это мы летим к банте на рога?  
\- Это я лечу, и туда, куда мне нужно. А ты сейчас сядешь и будешь вести себя тихо, - спокойно, но твердо сказал Кренник и указал ей на свободное кресло за штурманским.  
Джин поняла, что придется подчиниться, и села. На несколько минут на мостике воцарилась тишина.  
\- Очень странно, что после всего случившегося вы не убили меня на месте, - негромко и поначалу медленно, будто опасаясь очередного жесткого замечания Кренника, произнесла Джин. - Но больше всего меня пугает не ваш гнев, а ваша вежливость. Мне известно, что происходит в тех случаях, когда вы появляетесь где-то с якобы благими намерениями и разыгрываете из себя дипломата.  
Кренник задумался.  
\- Ты уже не мешаешь моим планам. Более того, ты могла бы посодействовать их осуществлению, - уклончиво ответил он на ее сомнения. - Отчасти поэтому ты жива и находишься здесь.  
У Джин вырвался ироничный смешок.  
\- Я всегда знала, что вы ничего не делаете просто так. Я вам зачем-то нужна, поэтому вы и "печетесь" обо мне, как утверждает ваш Кей-два!  
При этих словах сердце Кренника пропустило удар, и он глубоко вздохнул. Ему нелегко было признаться даже самому себе в том, что он в ней нуждается. Внешне он оставался очень спокойным, но, услышав о Кей-два, нахмурился и взглянул на дроида.  
\- Он слишком много болтает, - сердито проговорил Кренник и добавил более мягко:  
\- Но что поделаешь - издержки перепрошивки.  
\- Так что это у вас за планы, которым, как вы самоуверенно полагаете, я могу посодействовать? - поинтересовалась Джин.  
\- Скоро я посвящу тебя в них, - сказал Кренник и скрестил руки на груди. - Я понимаю, ты не веришь мне и тщательно пропускаешь мимо ушей то, что я тебе говорю. Но когда мы прилетим, ты не сможешь отрицать очевидное.  
Джин бросила безразличный взгляд в его сторону и снова отвернулась. Кренник сделал пару шагов в сторону пульта управления и снова оказался к ней спиной. Он низко опустил голову и долго стоял в этой позе.  
\- Джин, послушай, мне очень жаль, что все случилось именно так, как случилось, - в конце концов заговорил он, но изменившимся голосом, в котором слышалось не просто сожаление, а настоящая боль. - Ты ждешь, что я стану оправдываться, но ты ошибаешься. Я виноват в том, что произошло с твоими родителями и с тобой. И не только в этом...  
Тут он вдруг замолчал, повернулся к ней лицом и опустил руки. Джин искривила губы в усмешке.  
\- О, да, вы хорошо потрудились во славу Империи. Во всей галактике вряд ли найдется второй такой негодяй.  
Кренник одарил ее пристальным взглядом своих глаз - голубых и притягательных, как сияние гиперпространства за бортом корабля.  
\- Я часто вспоминаю Корусант и те времена, когда ты была ребенком, а я и твой отец - лучшими друзьями, - неожиданно проговорил он. - Когда я приходил к вам по делам и с простыми дружескими визитами. Мне немного жаль, что эти времена прошли.  
Джин удивили и привели в замешательство его слова, но при воспоминаниях о доме, где она была так счастлива, ее глаза потемнели от гнева.  
\- Не напоминайте мне об этом. Если бы я знала, что к нам приходит тот, кто будет повинен в смерти моих родителей, я бы постаралась убить вас еще тогда!  
От нахлынувших воспоминаний сердце девушки разрывалось на части. К горлу подступил жесткий ком. Она отвернулась от Кренника и опустила голову. Если бы ее руки были свободны, она закрыла бы ими лицо, чтобы он не видел ее такой слабой.  
Кренник медленно подошел к ней.  
\- Джин...  
\- Оставьте меня в покое, - всхлипнула она.  
Кренник вздохнул и осторожно дотронулся до ее плеча.  
\- Прошу вас, хватит. Я не хочу больше вас слушать.  
\- Джин, - произнес он спокойно и мягко. - Наша цель - планета Тесус. Там живет мой друг и мой связной от Альянса - Нолан Гебба. Там ты поймешь, что я говорю правду, и узнаешь намного больше.  
С этими словами он потянулся к ее рукам и быстрыми движениями снял стягивавшие их путы. Как и предполагала Джин, Кей-два связал ее куском провода. Кренник продемонстрировал его девушке, смял и убрал в карман куртки. Джин почувствовала, что руки свободны, но не сразу в это поверила - они сильно затекли и плохо ее слушались. Она медленно поднесла их к глазам, а затем начала аккуратно разминать иссеченные красными полосами запястья.  
Сказанное Кренником в который раз удивило Джин. Несколько секунд она неотрывно смотрела на него.  
\- Связной от Альянса?! Кто вы такой на самом деле, Орсон Кренник? - спросила она.  
Он хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Больше никаких вопросов об этом, пока мы не прилетим.

Следующие полтора часа Джин абсолютно не знала, куда себя деть, и откровенно слонялась по кораблю. Орсон ей в этом не препятствовал, тем более, что большую часть этого времени она почти всегда была в поле зрения Кей-два. Но даже если бы это было не так, сейчас у Джин не было желания устраивать диверсии. Она, конечно, все еще сомневалась в Креннике, в его откровенности и, главное, в его намерениях, но оценила его поступок - это был акт доверия. Она немного успокоилась, но ей все равно было не по себе от присутствия Кренника, от того, что они здесь одни (дроид не в счет!), и от безделья, однако особенно сильным постепенно становилось чувство голода, и Джин поняла, что не помнит, когда последний раз ей удавалось нормально поесть. А Кренник еще раз взглянул на карты гиперпространства этого сектора, отдал распоряжения дроиду относительно корректировки курса, а затем нашел себе небольшое, но достойное занятие - стал ремонтировать переговорное устройство для связи с дроидом. Он спустился в грузовой отсек, чтобы проверить его после ремонта, и только украдкой ухмылялся, глядя на "мучения" Джин, которая, в конце концов, забрела туда же.  
Она обратила внимание на производимые Кренником манипуляции, подошла ближе и присела на один из ящиков, стоявших неподалеку. Кренник же почти не обращал внимания на ее присутствие.  
\- Вам не кажется, что пора бы уже нам что-нибудь съесть? - поинтересовалась она после нескольких минут наблюдений за ним.  
\- Безусловно, - ответил он, не отрываясь от своего занятия. - Ты сможешь и поесть, и нормально поспать, но только когда мы прилетим.  
Джин беспомощно развела руками. А Кренник тем временем закончил ремонт.  
\- Что ж, протестируем, - сказал он и нажал маленькую кнопку на корпусе устройства. - Кей-два, ты слышишь меня?  
\- Так точно, сэр, - послышался из устройства голос дроида.  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Есть какие-нибудь новости?  
\- Ничего заслуживающего внимания, сэр. Уже один час и две минуты я не слышу сообщений от имперского флота. Передачи от имперских патрулей становятся слышны все реже. За последние полчаса я слышал всего две.  
\- Превосходно, - констатировал Кренник, выключил устройство и спрятал его в карман. - Одно только меня беспокоит - небольшой радиус действия этой штуки.  
\- Небольшой для чего? - спросила Джин.  
\- Для тех мест, куда мы летим.  
\- Я никогда раньше не слышала о Тесусе. Что это за планета?  
\- Это малоисследованная планета за орбитой Азорры. Она похожа на Татуин. Тоже только песок и скалы. И невыносимая жара днем, которая лишь немного спадает ночью. А среди прочих мерзких представителей местной фауны есть хищная форма жизни, внешне схожая с нексой, но гораздо меньше в размерах. Мой друг называет их даггу. Должен предупредить, эта тварь всеядна.  
\- Если все это правда, то как же там живет ваш друг?  
\- Его жилище... если это можно назвать жилищем... почти целиком находится под поверхностью планеты. Так что ему почти ничто не угрожает. К тому же даггу никогда не выходят днем. Они охотятся ночью. Я не слышал, чтобы они сильно беспокоили поселения или даже одинокие жилища. Они, как и большинство диких животных, боятся огня и бластеров. Живого даггу я видел всего два раза за все время.


	4. ***

Джин рассеянно смотрела прямо перед собой и пыталась осмыслить сказанное. Ей казалось, что все в галактике перевернулось с ног на голову. Орсон Кренник, каким она его знала, будто перестал существовать, а на его месте возник другой человек - довольно дружелюбный, в меру жесткий и подозрительно терпеливый с ней! И Джин колебалась, терялась в догадках: то, о чем он рассказывал, она уже не могла считать ложью от первого до последнего слова, но если предположить, что все поступки Кренника с самого начала служат какой-то тайной цели, то какова эта цель, и что будет с самой Джин, когда она будет достигнута?  
\- Тесус, конечно, не самая гостеприимная планета, но это одно из тех забытых богами мест, где мы на какое-то время будем в безопасности, - сказал Кренник.  
\- Вы думаете, нас уже ищут? - спросила Джин с тревогой.  
\- Не нас, - возразил он, - а корабли Альянса. Император крайне недоволен тем, что до сих пор не удалось обнаружить тайную базу повстанцев. И на месте лорда Вейдера я бы сразу же отдал приказ обыскать все ближайшие системы и разослать дроидов-шпионов к наиболее удаленным из них.  
Джин понимающе закивала головой.  
\- Вот почему вы поручили Кей-два отслеживать сообщения в эфире.  
Кренник только кивнул в ответ, а потом облокотился на колени и о чем-то задумался.  
Джин украдкой взглянула на него. Орсону было только пятьдесят, но годы работы в постоянном нервном напряжении взяли все-таки свое: его некогда темно-русые волосы стали совершенно седыми, а по лицу пролегли глубокие морщины. Он был старше ее на целых тридцать лет, но Джин никогда не ощущала этой разницы в возрасте. Его живость, темперамент и все еще немного мальчишеские черты лица не позволяли назвать его старым. Он не был красив в общепринятом смысле этого слова, но было в нем что-то притягательное, что-то, чему Джин пока не знала названия. А еще у нее не выходил из головы тот странный взгляд Кренника, который привел ее в такое замешательство. Что это было? Она не могла понять. Размышляя обо всем этом, Джин вдруг осознала, что ее взгляд повторяет контуры его лица. Она одернула себя и опустила глаза.  
Они так и сидели друг напротив друга в полном молчании.  
Вскоре Джин почувствовала, что все ее тело будто стало еще тяжелее, а глаза закрываются сами, и ей очень трудно разлепить веки. Теперь, когда напряжение, в котором она находилась до сих пор, немного спало, усталость накатила на нее волной. Она уселась поудобнее, прислонилась к переборке и почти сразу же ее стало клонить в сон. "Нет-нет, мне нельзя спать", - думала она. "Только не сейчас". Джин все еще боялась Кренника и не хотела, чтобы в случае чего он застал ее врасплох. Она вдруг вспомнила о медальоне, подаренном матерью, приложила ладонь к груди и сквозь одежду нащупала шнурок, на котором он висел. Следуя пальцами по направлению его натяжения, она нашла кайбер-кристалл и сжала его в ладони, словно надеясь на его помощь.  
\- Что это у тебя? - услышала Джин голос Кренника.  
\- Ничего особенного, - пробормотала она и приоткрыла глаза.  
\- А все-таки?  
\- Ерунда. Просто безделушка, каких везде много, - рассеянно проговорила Джин.  
\- Но тебе она отчего-то дорога. Можно взглянуть?  
Джин замерла, не зная, что ответить. Показывать кайбер-кристалл Креннику ей совсем не хотелось.  
Внезапно в кармане Кренника пропищал передатчик. Он быстро достал его и нажал на кнопку.  
\- Я слушаю, Кей.  
\- Мастер Кренник, пожалуйста, поднимитесь на мостик. Тесус будет в пределах досягаемости через 10 минут, - сказал дроид.  
\- Я иду.  
Кренник выключил передатчик и взглянул на Джин.  
\- Пойдем. При посадке я должен буду сменить Кей-два за штурвалом.  
Джин потерла глаза и слегка потянулась, отгоняя дремоту.  
\- Но как вы будете управлять с вашей раной? - удивилась она. - И... я ведь ударила вас по голове. Неужели у вас нет хотя бы головокружения?  
\- Со мной все в порядке, - ответил он, но Джин недоверчиво покачала головой. Орсон Кренник - солдат, а солдат всегда здоров, пока он на поле боя. - У Тесуса мощная атмосфера, - продолжал он, - а там, где мы должны приземлиться, довольно сильные восходящие воздушные потоки, поэтому будет лучше, если я посажу корабль сам.  
\- Может, загрузить в Кей-два данные из памяти компьютера? - робко спросила Джин.  
\- Можно, но это слишком долго. Время дорого.  
Джин кивнула и молча поднялась следом за Кренником на мостик.  
\- Кей, что слышно в эфире? - спросил он с порога.  
\- В настоящее время - только сообщения с планеты Камино. И двадцать минут назад приходило сообщение от имперского патруля. Обычный плановый доклад.  
\- Хорошо. Займи место штурмана, Кей, - приказал Кренник. - Когда выйдем на субсветовую, слушай эфир особенно внимательно. Я не хочу сюрпризов.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - отозвался дроид.  
Джин села в кресло сразу за штурманским и пристегнулась.  
Кренник сел в кресло пилота, пристегнулся и надел наушники. Его пальцы начали быстро нажимать нужные кнопки на пульте управления, переключили несколько тумблеров слева и два - прямо над головой. Затем Кренник взялся правой рукой за рычаг управления гиперприводом.  
\- Готовность 10 секунд, - сказал он, следя за данными на экранах. - Девять... восемь... семь... - начал он отсчет. - Выход на субсветовую через три... две... одну.  
Тут он медленно потянул рычаг на себя. Пространство за стеклом кабины начало темнеть, покрылось густой пеленой длинных белых полос, которые во мгновение ока сузились до маленьких, круглых, далеких звездочек, а прямо по курсу корабля появилась планета. Белесая атмосфера окружала ее отливающий ржавчиной диск, лишь кое-где перемежающийся темными, почти черными пятнами горных цепей, скал и причудливо изогнутыми линиями каньонов.  
\- Кей, заходим на орбиту, два-два-семь, - сказал тем временем Кренник.  
\- Подтверждаю, - отозвался дроид. - Курс два-два-семь. Докладываю: эфир чист, тишина на всех частотах.  
\- Продолжай. Нужно сузить радиус приема антенны до орбиты Азорры.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр.  
\- Мы на орбите, - сообщил Кренник через некоторое время. - Кей, настройся на 112.5.1 для связи.  
\- Готово, сэр.  
Кренник нажал кнопку громкой связи и заговорил:  
\- "Эфóр"* вызывает "Сторожевую Башню". Прием.  
Ответа не последовало.  
Кренник повторил сообщение еще раз.  
В эфире все еще царила тишина.  
\- Это "Эфор". "Сторожевая Башня", прием.  
На этот раз его старания увенчались успехом.  
\- Приветствую, "Эфор". Это "Сторожевая Башня". Вижу вас на радаре, - донесся из динамика бодрый голос. - Ориентируйтесь на сигнал маяка.  
Кренник облегченно выдохнул и обрадованно проговорил:  
\- Вас понял, "Сторожевая Башня". Это "Эфор". Сигнал четкий. Захожу на посадку. Конец связи.  
Джин наблюдала за происходящим и насторожилась, когда услышала ответ с Тесуса. Ее взволнованное сердце выскакивало из груди. А внимание Кренника тем временем снова полностью переключилось на пульт управления.  
\- Посадочный режим включен, - сообщил он через минуту. - Начинаем снижение.  
Очертания ландшафта местности становились все более рельефными, но были видны только на одном из экранов. За стеклом кабины царила непроглядная темнота - корабль приближался к той части планеты, где уже наступила ночь.   
Орсон удобнее взялся за штурвал.  
\- Внимание. Сейчас немного тряхнет, - сказал он.  
Войдя в плотные слои атмосферы, корабль начал вибрировать: сначала слегка, потом сильнее и, наконец, обшивка буквально загудела под напором воздушных масс. Кренник напрягся, удерживая корабль на нужном курсе, но был очень уверен в себе, как человек, который точно знает, что делает. Это продолжалось несколько минут. Затем вибрация вдруг прекратилась, и шум стих. Корабль плавно заскользил через темноту к конечной цели их путешествия. Наконец, Кренник снизил скорость до необходимого минимума, крылья корабля начали складываться, и Джин увидела со своего места небольшую и, казалось, глубоко утопленную в грунт посадочную площадку, обозначенную по периметру скудным освещением.  
\- Высота тридцать метров, - сказал Кей-два.  
\- Понял, - отозвался Кренник и взглянул на приборы слева от себя. - Посадочные опоры вышли.  
\- Высота десять... восемь... шесть... четыре... два... ноль, - монотонно произносил дроид.  
Корабль мягко приземлился. Звук работающих на холостом ходу двигателей становился все более тихим. Открылся кормовой люк, и пандус глухо ударился о твердую поверхность.  
\- Мастер Кренник, за прошедшее время зафиксированы только сообщения с Камино и Азорры, - сообщил дроид. - Но это были лишь частные разговоры, ничего важного.  
\- Спасибо, Кей, - сказал Кренник и начал отключать приборы. - Спускайся с Джин в грузовой отсек. Я скоро к вам присоединюсь.  
Он отстегнулся, повесил наушники на кресло и вышел. Джин посмотрела ему вслед, облегченно вздохнула и отстегнула ремни безопасности. Кей-два встал со своего места, чинно прошествовал мимо нее в соседний отсек и спустился в люк. Джин последовала за ним.  
В грузовом отсеке было прохладно - в открытый кормовой люк засасывало воздух с поверхности планеты.  
Кренник появился через несколько минут. Он спустился, держась за поручни здоровой рукой, а в другой его руке Джин увидела рюкзак, который очень напоминал те, что носили повстанцы. Кренник прошел мимо Джин, и она заметила, что повязки на его голове уже нет.  
В этот момент у пандуса, в луче света, падавшего из корабля, появился человек среднего роста, стройный и загорелый. На нем был серый комбинезон, как у техников, обслуживавших звездолеты Альянса. Человек прикрыл глаза рукой от яркого света и сделал пару шагов вверх по пандусу. Он внимательно посмотрел на прилетевших и остановил взгляд на Креннике. Тот вышел вперед. Человек в сером комбинезоне узнал его, но с опаской посматривал на двух его спутников - дроида и девушку. Кренник помог ему. Он спустился ему навстречу и, оказавшись рядом, произнес:  
\- Аурели анкану, Нолан!  
\- Анкану аурели, моэнэ ламар! - ответил тот, радостно улыбнулся и двое мужчин крепко обнялись.  
Орсон глухо застонал от боли, когда Нолан слишком сильно сжал рукой его правое плечо.  
\- Что с тобой? Ты ранен?! - воскликнул Нолан и повернулся спиной к свету, чтобы получше разглядеть Кренника.  
\- Да. Но опасности нет, - успокоил друга Орсон.  
Эта сцена поразила Джин. Она стояла неподвижно и просто смотрела на происходящее.   
В их разговоре она различила альдераанскую речь, а это наводило лишь на одну мысль - Кренник говорил ей правду.  
__________________  
* Эфóр (греч. ephoros) (ист. ). В древней Спарте - один из пяти ежегодно избиравшихся представителей народного собрания, наблюдавших за действиями царей и администрации. Наблюдатель.


	5. ***

Вместе с Ноланом он сошел по пандусу на землю. Джин, уставшая от ожидания, медленно спустилась следом за ними и остановилась неподалеку, делая вид, что разглядывает корабль снаружи. Кренник и Нолан говорили негромко, но она расслышала часть их разговора.  
\- Ты прилетел сам, на имперском корабле. Это было крайне рискованно! - с тревогой в голосе сказал Нолан. - Что случилось?  
\- Кое-что настолько серьезное, - устало выдохнул Кренник, - что в нарушение инструкций я здесь, а со мной перепрограммированный имперский дроид и дочь имперского инженера, к которой опасно поворачиваться спиной.  
\- Но почему не прилетел Хасс?  
Кренник опустил голову.  
\- Его больше нет, - тихо сказал он.  
Нолан помрачнел.  
\- Что произошло?  
Кренник нервно дернул шеей.  
\- У него нашли мое шифрованное сообщение. Он умер в тюрьме от пыток.  
\- Только этого нам не хватало! Так что, нас раскрыли? - заволновался Нолан.  
\- Нет, - успокоил его Орсон. - Если бы сообщение расшифровали, или Хасс что-то рассказал, меня бы здесь не было.  
Нолан на миг задумался, но тут в поле его зрения попала Джин, и он вопросительно посмотрел на Кренника. Орсон взглянул на нее.  
\- Простите, я вас еще не представил, - извинился он, шагнул к девушке и встал между ней и Ноланом. - Джин, это мой друг Нолан Гебба, о котором я тебе рассказывал. Нолан, познакомься. Это Джин Эрсо.  
\- Господин Кренник уже сказал вам, кто я такая и что он обо мне думает, - с грустной иронией проговорила она, пожимая руку Нолана. - Но, послушать его - так я просто зверь какой-то.  
Кренник молча заложил руки за спину и отвернулся.  
\- Давайте все-таки пройдем в дом, - пригласил их Нолан.  
Он уже понял, что эти двое не самого хорошего мнения друг о друге.  
Кренник подозвал дроида.  
\- Кей, начинай переносить вещи и те ящики, о которых я тебе говорил, на корабль Нолана на второй посадочной площадке, - приказал он. - Я покажу, как туда пройти. Когда закончишь, вернись на наш корабль, поставь связь в режим приема сообщений и слушай. В случае опасности докладывай немедленно, - добавил он и похлопал ладонью по карману, где лежал передатчик. - Это все.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр.  
Джин вышла из-под нависавшей над ней кормовой части корабля и глубоко вдохнула сухой, все еще противно теплый, но такой настоящий воздух Тесуса.  
Навигационные огни уже погасли. Джин сделала еще несколько шагов, подняла голову и увидела устремленные ввысь темные пики сложенных крыльев корабля, а между ними - звездное небо. Когда ее глаза привыкли к темноте, она оглянулась и различила высокие ровные стены вокруг. Такие же посадочные площадки Джин видела на Джеде и Татуине.  
\- Сюда, мисс Эрсо, - окликнул ее Нолан.  
Он стоял в дверном проеме, а за его спиной был виден прорубленный в породе освещенный коридор высотой в человеческий рост.  
Джин обернулась на его зов и ускорила шаг. Через несколько секунд она уже шла по этому коридору, который оказался не более десяти шагов в длину.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мое скромное жилище, - произнес Нолан с улыбкой, встречая ее внутри.  
Джин оглянулась. Комната, в которой она оказалась, была очень просторной. У входа стояло множество одинаковых ящиков и разных бочек с неизвестным ей содержимым. В глубине она увидела светящиеся экраны и подсвеченные кнопки консоли мощного компьютера. Справа и слева от нее теснилась по углам аппаратура непонятного назначения, лежали свернутые и стянутые металлическими лентами многожильные провода и толстые кабели. Несмотря на кажущуюся хаотичность, все было выставлено и уложено в определенном порядке, и хозяину не потребовалось бы много времени на поиск того, что ему было нужно. Но Нолан звал ее за собой еще дальше, направо, мимо открытой двери в затемненный широкий коридор, в конце которого мерцали какие-то датчики. Он нажал кнопку на панели в стене, и открылась дверь в соседнюю комнату, которая была освещена гораздо ярче, чем предыдущая. Джин удивленно приоткрыла рот, когда ее взору предстали покрытый ровными каменными плитками пол и прямоугольный стол с несколькими стульями. На столе была аккуратно составлена чистая посуда.  
\- У вас очень уютная кухня, господин Гебба, - сказала Джин и улыбнулась.  
\- Спасибо, мисс. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы вы называли меня Нолан, - вежливо ответил он. - Мне так привычнее.  
\- Ладно. Но тогда и вы зовите меня Джин. Договорились?  
Нолан кивнул.  
\- Вы живете здесь, как какой-нибудь фермер или торговец, - сказала Джин.  
Она медленно ходила по кухне, слегка прикасаясь пальцами к спинкам стульев и дверцам шкафов с различной утварью. Кухня всегда ассоциировалась у Джин с детством и семьей, но за прошедшие годы она отвыкла и от домашнего уюта, и от домашней еды, и от такой приятной обстановки. Теперь все это было для нее признаками спокойной, мирной жизни, которой она почти не знала.  
\- Да. Это моя легенда. На самом деле я помогаю Орсону, - сказал Нолан.  
\- И давно? - осторожно спросила Джин, глядя на него исподлобья.  
\- Очень-очень давно, - сказал Нолан. - Вы оба наверняка хотите есть, - быстро добавил он. - Выбор у меня, конечно, небольшой, но еда очень сытная.  
\- А хорошая выпивка в твоей норе еще осталась? - послышался откуда-то издалека насмешливый голос Кренника.  
\- Само собой, - усмехнулся в ответ Нолан.  
\- Мне кажется, я бы уже и целого банту съела, - с улыбкой проговорила Джин.  
В скором времени все трое сидели за столом. Джин уплетала за обе щеки тушеное мясо и овощи, а мужчины молча потягивали алкоголь из низких бокалов и лишь изредка прикасались к еде.  
\- Скажи, а что в тех ящиках, которые переносит сюда дроид? - спросил Нолан у Кренника.  
\- Около пяти миллионов имперских кредитов, - невозмутимо ответил тот.  
Джин чуть не поперхнулась, перестала жевать и подняла голову. Нолан присвистнул.  
\- Мне эти деньги теперь совершенно ни к чему, - продолжал Кренник. - А вот повстанцам они очень пригодятся.  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул Нолан. - И сумма огромная. Но ты же здесь не из-за этого? - предположил он.  
\- Да, - ответил Кренник и снова отхлебнул из своего бокала. - Я все сделал. Чертежи у меня. И их оригиналы - тоже.  
С этими словами он улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку стула. Нолан нарочито кашлянул и едва заметно кивнул на Джин, которая уже потеряла интерес к еде и крайне удивленно смотрела то на Кренника, то на Нолана.  
\- Мы можем говорить при ней, - успокоил друга Кренник, понимая его не слишком тонкий намек. - Джин тоже деятельная участница всей этой истории с чертежами.  
\- Оригиналы? - удивленно проговорила девушка, за весь разговор не проронившая ни слова. - Что это значит?  
В ответ Кренник молча достал из принесенного рюкзака прямоугольный предмет из черного стеклопластика, в котором Джин узнала тот носитель данных, который она пыталась выкрасть из архива на Скарифе.  
\- Объясните, откуда это у вас? - потребовала она и вскочила с места.  
\- Я успел забрать носитель с собой. Я ни за что не оставил бы его там, - ответил Кренник.  
\- Вы сказали "и их оригиналы - тоже". Как это понимать?  
В ответ на ее негодование он поднял руку, требуя спокойствия. Джин снова села на стул, а Кренник поставил свой бокал на стол и развернулся к ней лицом.  
\- Сначала скажи мне, откуда повстанцам пришла идея выкрасть чертежи "Звезды Смерти"?  
Лицо Джин помрачнело от воспоминаний.  
\- Это уже не имеет значения. Я узнала о них из сообщения, которое мой отец передал для Со Герреры через Бодхи, дезертировавшего пилота.  
Кренника не удивил ее ответ.  
\- Ты посмотрела это сообщение полностью? - спросил он.  
\- Нет. Бóльшую его часть. Потом было землетрясение, все начало рушиться и аппаратура отключилась. Нужно было поскорее убираться оттуда, и в спешке я не смогла взять эту запись с собой.  
Кренник кивнул.  
\- Я уверен, что в сообщении от Галена было кое-что еще, очень важное. Он не мог не знать об этом и должен был предупредить Герреру.   
Джин нахмурилась.  
\- О чем вы говорите? Мой отец сообщил, что специально оставил в конструкции изъян, который поможет уничтожить "Звезду Смерти", - перечисляла она, - сказал, что чертежи хранятся на Скарифе. Это все, что я узнала.  
\- Я понял, - сказал Кренник. - А теперь послушай меня, Джин. Твои друзья отдали свои жизни за то, чтобы раздобыть эти чертежи. Ваши самоотверженность и отвага беспримерны. Но вам не было известно, что информация зашифрована. Вы могли бы передать файлы чертежей по радиоканалу или привезти со Скарифа этот носитель данных, - добавил он и указал на предмет, лежавший на столе, - но на том оборудовании, которое есть у Альянса, и без "ключа", никто не смог бы прочитать содержащуюся в файлах информацию.


	6. ***

Джин была в растерянности. Она перевела взгляд с Кренника на Нолана. Тот кивком головы подтвердил, что все сказанное о чертежах - правда.  
\- Так значит, поэтому вы помешали мне передать их по радиоканалу, - констатировала девушка и взглянула на Кренника.  
\- Да. Представь, что было бы, если бы чертежи попали к повстанцам в зашифрованном виде? Не важно, как именно. Важны последствия. Тебя, разумеется, сочли бы провокатором и предателем. И на этом фоне те, кто сомневается в успехе Восстания, окончательно потеряли бы надежду, а те, кто еще верит в победу над Империей, смогли бы потребовать от глав Альянса более решительных действий. И очень высока вероятность того, что под таким давлением они приняли бы какое-нибудь скоропалительное решение или согласились бы на проведение наспех подготовленной военной операции, что могло бы привести к полному краху.  
При этих словах Джин закрыла глаза и выдохнула, чтобы справиться с подступившим к горлу комом.  
\- Если все это так, я рада, что вы помешали мне, - произнесла она тихо. - Ваш поступок спас многие жизни.  
\- Возможно, - кивнул Кренник.  
\- Я знаю как нелегко сейчас повстанцам, как много среди них тех, кого гложут сомнения, - сказала Джин. - Но тех, кто предан общему святому делу борьбы за свободу, неизмеримо больше. Если бы только вы видели их! - она начала говорить с большим воодушевлением и Кренник невольно засмотрелся на нее. - Они - представители разных рас, разных миров, но их сердца и души одинаково непоколебимы! Глядя на них, я не могу понять, как кто-то может сомневаться в успехе Восстания? Как может кто-то не верить в их победу?  
\- Все не так просто, - покачал головой Кренник. - У каждого разумного существа в галактике свои приоритеты и каждое из них чего-то боится. Согласись, проще рассуждать о битвах и о готовности пойти на смерть ради всеобщего блага, когда тебе нечего терять. Труднее приходится тем, у кого есть семьи и всегда был дом. Большинство из них - простые граждане. Им не до высоких целей. И они десять раз подумают, стоит ли рисковать тем, что они имеют, ради призрачной победы над Империей? Но труднее всего тем, кто должен определять судьбы целых звездных систем, поэтому они колеблются. Лишь немногие из них сейчас способны принять решение биться за свою свободу и взять ответственность за него на себя. Большинство Представителей далеко не в восторге от того, что сапоги имперских солдат будут топтать землю на их планетах, но и вступать в союз с Альянсом они пока опасаются. Однако, основная причина их нерешительности в другом. Отсутствие веры - вот тот фактор, который в данном случае определяет очень многое. Альянс пока не одержал ни одной серьезной победы, а если бы ему удалось нанести Империи серьезный урон, это могло бы положить конец сомнениям и многих заставило бы поверить в успех. Возможно, в этом случае к Альянсу присоединились бы даже те дальние системы, которые объявили нейтралитет, и, разумеется, те, кто раздумывал, поддержать повстанцев или покориться Империи. И с помощью чертежей боевой станции Альянс сможет нанести Империи такой удар, от которого она еще не скоро оправится.  
Кренник сел вполоборота к девушке и закинул ногу на ногу. Большие зеленые глаза Джин смотрели на него с надеждой. Орсону очень хотелось прикоснуться к ней, почувствовать ладонью нежную кожу ее щеки, пропустить между пальцев шелковые пряди ее волос, но он поборол это желание и продолжал:  
\- Я долгое время искал случая выкрасть оригиналы чертежей из архива. Во-первых, как доказательство того, что они вообще существуют, и то, что я привезу повстанцам - не дезинформация. Ведь прошло много лет с тех пор, как я начал... добывать секретные сведения о новом оружии, - Кренник намеренно построил эту фразу иначе. Он ненавидел слово "шпионить" и его производные. - А, во-вторых, это единственный полный экземпляр чертежей этого уникального оружия. В уничтожении "Звезды Смерти" есть смысл, но лишь в том случае, если Империя не сможет построить ее снова.  
\- Вы правы, - сказала Джин и кивнула головой.  
\- Я прибыл на Скариф под предлогом того, что мне требуются для проверки все сообщения Галена, отправленные с этой планеты, - снова заговорил Кренник. - На самом же деле, зная, что повстанцам известно о чертежах и они что-нибудь предпримут в самое ближайшее время, я спешил на эту планету с одной целью - помочь, если группа повстанцев отважится высадиться, и если меня не убьют, попробовать улететь с ними. И когда мне сообщили, что повстанцы здесь и даже проникли в хранилище, я понял, что это мой шанс. Я уже давно подумывал о завершении своей миссии, потому что чувствовал нарастающее внимание начальства к моей персоне. Но, отправляясь в хранилище, я должен был подстраховаться на случай полного провала и взял с собой двух солдат моей личной охраны для прикрытия. Они были бы свидетелями того, что я приложил все силы для вашей поимки и уничтожения. Один из них выстрелил в твоего друга Кассиана.  
\- Кассиан Андор был с вами?! - удивился Нолан и с восхищением посмотрел на Джин. - Вы - отчаянные смельчаки.  
\- Кассиан погиб, - тихо сказала она. Пафос Нолана прозвучал для нее ненатурально. - И довольно об этом.  
Нолан замолчал и немного сник, а затем взял со стола свой бокал, заполненный на треть, и залпом выпил его содержимое.  
Джин совершенно забыла про еду. Этот разговор свел на нет ее чувство голода.  
\- Когда я увидел, что ты поднимаешься к передающей антенне и носитель с чертежами у тебя, я пристрелил обоих охранников, а затем поспешил на самый верх башни Цитадели. Я уже оценил ситуацию. Было ясно, что все или почти все из вашей группы мертвы, и ты будешь следующей. Я помешал тебе, чтобы спасти и нас, и флот Альянса. Иначе сотни жизней были бы отданы за бесполезный кусок стеклопластика.  
Джин слушала его, глядя прямо перед собой немигающим взором. Все произошедшее за последние несколько часов глубоко потрясло ее.  
\- Есть ли еще какие-то сведения о флоте? - тихо спросила она.  
\- Видимо, командующий понял, что ваша группа уничтожена, ведь щит был пробит, но связи с вами все равно не было, и никаких данных от вас так и не поступило. Он не мог ждать дольше и успел увести оставшиеся корабли от Скарифа до прибытия основных сил Империи во главе с лордом Вейдером.  
Джин поднесла дрожащую ладонь ко лбу и облегченно вздохнула. Это известие было хоть каким-то утешением.  
\- Нолан, - обратился Кренник к связному и вытащил из нагрудного кармана тонкую белую прямоугольную пластину с закругленными краями. - Здесь расшифрованная информация и "ключ".  
Нолан Гебба заметно оживился, аккуратно взял ее у Кренника и положил перед собой на стол.  
\- Это же... победа, - тихо произнес он и торжествующе сжал руки в кулаки, - первая серьезная победа, Атарис!  
При этих словах Джин встрепенулась и посмотрела на Кренника.  
\- Нет-нет. Пока это только надежда, которую мы должны подарить Альянсу, - проговорил тот. - Нужно как можно скорее доставить чертежи на Явин-IV.  
\- Атарис? - повторила Джин и перевела удивленный взгляд на Нолана, а затем опять на имперского офицера. - Он назвал вас Атарис?  
Кренник улыбнулся уголком рта и посмотрел на Джин тем знакомым ей особенным взглядом, который означал, что сейчас он сообщит ей нечто очень важное.  
\- Я родился на Альдераане, - неторопливо произнес он. - Мое настоящее полное имя - Атарис Элаар Тарджен.  
Несколько мгновений Джин не шевелилась, а затем вдруг встала и внимательно посмотрела на Кренника.  
\- Я говорил тебе, Джин, все очень сложно, - проговорил тот.  
\- Да. Слишком много новой информации, - подтвердила Джин и медленно опустилась на стул. В ее голосе все более явно сквозила усталость. - Я потрясена... Но теперь я точно знаю одно - вы заодно с повстанцами, иначе вы не рассказали бы мне обо всем этом и не знали бы о базе на Явине.  
\- Логично, - кивнул Кренник.  
Он понял, что Джин, хотя и сдалась под натиском стольких фактов, все равно не доверяет ему до конца.  
\- Прошу прощения. Я уйду ненадолго. Мне нужно проверить периметр и сигнализацию, - извинился Нолан и встал.  
\- Постойте, у меня есть еще вопросы: как вы узнали о том, что информация зашифрована? - остановила его Джин.  
\- Орсон знал по долгу службы, - ответил ей Нолан. - У него был доступ.  
\- "Ключ" не требовался для доступа к файлам в лаборатории на Иду, где работал Гален, - пояснил Кренник. - Но он был нужен при чтении файлов через другие компьютеры. И уж тем более потребуется для компьютеров Альянса.  
\- А где же хранился этот "ключ"? - спросила Джин.  
\- В том же архиве на Скарифе. Он был в главном компьютере. Как раз об этом и должен был упомянуть Гален в сообщении, которое ты видела. "Ключ" можно было извлечь через пульт управления и скопировать на отдельный носитель. А вы просто об этом не знали.  
\- Получается, что у Альянса не было бы никакой возможности считать данные с этого носителя? - уточнила она.  
\- Теоретическая возможность есть. Но технические средства, которыми пользуется Альянс, безнадежно отстают от имперских, вдобавок без "ключа" на расшифровку ушло бы около пяти лет кропотливого труда тысячи специалистов.  
\- Ужасно.  
Джин покачала головой.  
\- Как же вам удалось заполучить чертежи?  
\- Я довольно часто прилетал с проверками на Иду и, разумеется, точно знал, когда именно они будут готовы к передаче на Скариф. Но чертежи нельзя было скопировать по частям, и я не мог добраться до исходных файлов, не возбуждая подозрений. Поэтому я скопировал зашифрованные файлы перед отправкой в архив и потом расшифровал их с помощью своего "ключа". Через сутки зашифрованные чертежи проекта "Звездочка" были отправлены спецбортом на Скариф, а те файлы, к которым приложил руку Гален и с которых была сделана зашифрованная копия, немедленно уничтожили. Таким образом, файлы чертежей, которые находятся на носителе со Скарифа не являются оригиналами в полном смысле слова. Я называю их так лишь потому, что, по сути, это зашифрованные исходные файлы и других не существует.  
\- А как вам удалось пронести копию чертежей через систему безопасности? - спросила Джин и нахмурилась.  
Кренник улыбнулся.  
\- Ты не поверишь, но порой обмануть ее довольно просто.  
Он достал из внутреннего кармана куртки свою планку со знаками отличия и перевернул ее. С обратной ее стороны, в небольшом углублении, Джин увидела крошечный электронный чип. Ее глаза расширились от удивления.  
\- Этот металл не пропускает лучи сканеров, - сказал он и, заметив, что она наконец-то слабо улыбнулась, с усмешкой добавил:  
\- Мне было семь лет, когда я взломал один из государственных сайтов Старой Республики. А все это, - он повертел в пальцах планку с чипом, - сущие пустяки, если точно знаешь, что делать.  
Кренник положил планку на стол и снова отпил из своего бокала. Джин робко потянулась к планке рукой, но замерла и посмотрела на Кренника, взглядом спрашивая разрешения ее взять. Тот кивнул в знак согласия.  
\- Вы проделали невероятно сложную работу, - сказала Джин, разглядывая планку. - Мне кажется, Альянсу неслыханно повезло с таким агентом, как вы. Но я не понимаю одного - почему вы заранее не известили Альянс о том, что чертежи зашифрованы?  
\- Я думаю, это Альянсу следовало известить своего лучшего агента о вашей операции, - вознегодовал вдруг Нолан. - И все бы обошлось без жертв.  
\- Нолан, я прошу тебя... - снова заговорил Кренник и укоризненно посмотрел на друга.  
Тот смутился, скрестил руки на груди и стал мерить шагами кухню.  
\- Скажите это сенатору Мотме, когда мы прилетим на Явин, - так же резко ответила Джин. - Но вообще это было моей идеей. И Альянс не мог известить вас, потому что это была никем не санкционированная операция.  
Нолан и Кренник переглянулись.  
\- Никем не санкционированная? - удивленно поднял брови Кренник.  
\- Да. Я пыталась уговорить Совет Альянса отправить боевую группу на Скариф, но единого мнения по этому вопросу не было. Одни верили мне, другие - нет. У меня ведь не было никаких доказательств того, что и эти чертежи, и боевая станция действительно существуют. Совет решил пока ничего не предпринимать. Но Кассиан поверил мне. Он и собрал группу добровольцев, с которыми мы отправились на Скариф. Конечно, мы не рассчитывали ни на какую поддержку и не ожидали, что нам помогут.  
\- Я все же пойду, - сказал Нолан. - Ночью здесь не вполне безопасно. Нужно проверить систему сигнализации.  
Кренник кивнул.  
\- Нолан, - окликнула его Джин. - А есть в ваших запасах выпивки что-то крепкое?  
Она не пила вместе со всеми. Зартаффер был ей не по вкусу.  
\- Да, - не сразу ответил удивленный Нолан. - Посмотрите вон там.  
Он указал ей на один из шкафов и ушел. Джин, уже еле волоча ноги от усталости, подошла к шкафу, открыла его и начала разглядывать бутылки. На минуту в кухне воцарилась тишина. Орсон Кренник все также сидел за столом и о чем-то размышлял.  
\- Отлично! - вдруг послышался голос Джин из глубины шкафа. - То, что надо.  
Зазвенели бутылки и дверца захлопнулась. Только тогда Кренник медленно оглянулся на звук. Джин прошла мимо него с бутылкой под мышкой и села на свое место за столом. Все это время Кренник не спускал нее глаз.  
\- Можно задать вам еще вопрос? - сказала Джин и откупорила принесенную бутылку.  
Кренник перевел взгляд на содержимое бутылки, а затем снова на на девушку и кивнул в знак согласия.  
\- С тех пор как вы рассказали мне о себе, одна мысль не дает мне покоя. Вы и мой отец когда-то были друзьями. Вы хорошо знали его, и знали, как он ненавидит Империю и все, что связано с войной. Если все это так, почему вы не открыли ему правду, не сказали, кто вы на самом деле? Тогда он был бы жив и помог вам!  
\- Прости, Джин, - тихо сказал Кренник и виновато покачал головой. - Мне было категорически запрещено перед кем-либо раскрываться.  
\- Но почему? - возмутилась Джин и аккуратно налила в бокал полупрозрачную голубую жидкость. - Разве это могло касаться моего отца?  
\- Это касалось абсолютно всех в моем окружении. Но что касается Галена... Видишь ли, в Альянсе понимали, что он вынужден был работать на Империю, и что в мыслях он никогда не разделял ее идеалов. Но живой Гален Эрсо был для них потенциально опасен. Альянс мог бы даже попытаться ликвидировать его. Чужими руками, конечно, чтобы он не создал для Империи что-нибудь более страшное, чем Звезда Смерти. Однако, судьба распорядилась по-своему.  
\- Это не судьба и не стечение обстоятельств, - заметила Джин, чувствуя как слезы снова подступают к горлу. - Когда мы с Кассианом и остальными были на Иду, - в тот же день, когда там были вы, - он признался, что получил прямой приказ убить моего отца. Но он не смог его выполнить, у него рука не поднялась. Зато авиация Альянса сделала все, как надо, оказавшись в нужное время в нужном месте. А сенатор Мотма хотела, чтобы он дал показания в сенате! - горько усмехнулась она, глотая слезы, и немного отхлебнула из бокала.  
Слушая ее, Кренник все больше хмурился.  
\- Что? - удивился он. - Ты уверена?  
\- Абсолютно, - подтвердила Джин и стала нервными движениями вытирать слезы, которые против воли все же потекли по ее лицу.  
\- Он не говорил, кто отдал этот приказ?  
\- Нет. Но перед отлетом с Явин-IV Кассиан разговаривал с каким-то генералом...  
Кренник напрягся в ожидании ее ответа.  
\- Как же его зовут? - пробормотала Джин, пытаясь вспомнить. - Дравен, - твердо сказала она. - Я вспомнила. Он разговаривал с генералом Дравеном.  
Кренник помрачнел, откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Почему ты решила, что это именно генерал Дравен? - спросил он.  
\- Когда он допрашивал меня после освобождения из трудового лагеря на Вобани, к нему обращались по званию, а перед тем, как мы с Кассианом ушли, к нему подошел человек и назвал его имя. Мы были достаточно близко. Я слышала и абсолютно уверена, что это был именно он.  
Кренник задумался.  
\- Неужели это Дравен?.. - бормотал он себе под нос, размышляя, и все больше хмурился. - Но тогда кто еще?.. Нет. Этого не может быть!  
Он прикрыл глаза ладонью и долго сидел неподвижно в этой позе.  
Джин взяла стакан, отпила из него немного и снова поставила на стол. Сцена гибели отца так и стояла у нее перед глазами. Ком в ее горле стал еще жестче, и сдерживать слезы ей было уже не под силу. Она сжалась, будто от физической боли, опустила голову и закрыла лицо руками.  
\- Мерзавцы! - тихо всхлипывала она. - Проклятые убийцы!  
Джин положила голову на сложенные на столе руки и беззвучно зарыдала. Она чувствовала, что рукава ее рубашки начали промокать от слез, подумала о том, что Кренник снова увидит ее в минуту такой слабости, но сейчас ей было все равно. Держать свое горе в себе она больше не могла.


	7. ***

Прогоняя мрачные мысли, Кренник отодвинул от себя тарелку и бокал, облокотился на стол и закрыл лицо руками, но очень скоро его острый слух уловил посторонние звуки. Он взглянул на плачущую Джин и недовольно нахмурился, однако его непонимание быстро сменилось сочувствием: несчастная девочка перенесла столько трудностей и лишений, сколько под силу далеко не каждому мужчине, поэтому не было ничего странного в том, что теперь силы оставили ее.  
Орсон медленно протянул руку и очень осторожно положил ее на плечо Джин. Он не знал, как она отреагирует на этот жест участия, поэтому сначала слегка коснулся ее плеча пальцами и потом, не встретив сопротивления, - всей ладонью. Джин всхлипнула и ее лицо медленно поднялось из кольца лежащих на столе рук. Она утерла слезы о рукав и подняла глаза на Кренника. Ее взгляд был потухшим, почти безжизненным. Слезы продолжали оставлять на лице Джин влажные косые дорожки, а ее ресницы слиплись и теперь казались абсолютно черными. Длинные пряди волос упали ей на лицо и прилипли к мокрым щекам.  
\- Похоже, никому нельзя доверять, - снова всхлипнула она. - Везде только ложь и предательство. Бедный отец!..  
Кренник поймал взгляд Джин и, внимательно глядя ей в глаза, спросил:  
\- Мне ты тоже не веришь?  
Тут Джин приподняла голову и будто очнулась ото сна.  
\- Кроме вас мне теперь некому верить, - произнесла она сильно упавшим голосом.  
Орсон накрыл ее руку своей ладонью.  
\- Тогда поверь и в то, что я пытался спасти Галена, - сказал он. - Информация о дезертировавшем пилоте моментально дошла до самых верхов. Меня тут же вызвал к себе губернатор Таркин. Я пообещал ему разобраться в ситуации лично и полетел на Иду. Пользуясь тем, что подробности этого инцидента были известны только узкому кругу лиц, я планировал объявить предателем одного из инженеров. Не важно, кого. Тот человек, кем бы он ни оказался, не смог бы оправдаться. Наказанием за предательство был бы расстрел на месте и, разумеется, без какого-либо расследования. Важно было лишь то, чтобы Гален остался жив и не попал в тюрьму. Я хотел забрать его с собой и спрятать понадежнее. Но, как ты уже знаешь, мне помешали. После налета авиации повстанцев лабораторный комплекс на Иду был полностью уничтожен, а я чудом остался жив.  
Кренник постепенно сжал ее пальцы в своей ладони, но Джин не испытывала желания освободиться. Почему-то ей было приятно ощущать тепло его руки. Это новое, неизведанное чувство взволновало ее, так же, как и то, насколько серьезным и искренним с ней в этот момент был Кренник.  
\- Вы будто... пытаетесь оправдаться передо мной, - проговорила Джин.  
Она старалась взять себя в руки, но все же ее голос дрогнул.  
\- Нет, я... - снова заговорил он, но покачал головой и отвел взгляд. - Я просто хочу рассказать тебе все как есть... чтобы ты знала... как ты была права, - сказал он, поднял голову и снова посмотрел на Джин.  
\- Права насчет чего? - удивилась девушка.  
\- Насчет того, до какой степени я негодяй и мерзавец.  
В поведении Кренника стала заметна нервозность. Он дернул шеей и стал постукивать носком ботинка о пол.  
\- Вы не... - попыталась возразить Джин.  
-...и, наверное, тебе станет легче, если я скажу, что возненавидел себя за то, что произошло пятнадцать лет назад на Ла'му, - мрачно продолжал Кренник, не слушая ее. - Это меня мучает. До сих пор.  
\- Послушайте, это неправда, - Джин прорвалась, наконец, сквозь эту "стену" его слов и сжала его руку.  
\- Что именно? - равнодушно спросил он.  
\- Я больше не считаю вас настолько плохим человеком, - ответила Джин. - Теперь я знаю, кто вы на самом деле, знаю мотивы многих ваших поступков.  
\- Ты все еще слишком плохо меня знаешь, - сухо сказал Кренник, освободил руку от ее нежных пальцев и резко встал.  
Он убрал в рюкзак носители с данными, закинул лямки на плечо, а затем подошел к холодильнику. В морозильной камере имелась большая емкость со льдом. Кренник достал ее, отыскал пакет, высыпал в него лед и завязал пакет на узел.  
\- Я сменю повязку и вернусь, - объявил он, когда краем зрения заметил, что Джин на него смотрит. - Хороший "подарок" ты мне сделала, - буркнул он и дотронулся до больного плеча. - Будь здесь. Нолан вернется и устроит нас на ночлег.  
Джин выпрямилась, рассеянно кивнула и допила остатки алкоголя в своем бокале. Кренник был уже у выхода, но остановился и обернулся, когда услышал как Джин снова наполняет бокал.  
\- Что? - удивилась она, заметив его взгляд, и резко поставила бутылку на стол. - Только не надо читать мне нотаций. Я давно уже не ребенок и могу делать, что хочу.  
\- Я и не собирался, - грустно усмехнулся Орсон. - Просто хочу предостеречь. Ты пьешь маластерский исакан.  
\- Да, я знаю, - произнесла Джин и демонстративно сделала глоток.  
\- О! Тогда не смею мешать, - иронично проговорил он и вышел.

Кренник вошел в комнату, которая располагалась налево от входа в дом. Она была достаточно просторной и обычно служила Нолану спальней. Но кроме его постели здесь же находился небольшой стол с парой стульев, кое-какое медицинское оборудование, а в дальнем углу комнаты лежали несколько свернутых матрасов и шерстяных одеял. Орсон опустил рюкзак на пол и подошел к маленькой двери в стене, которая вела из спальни Нолана в душевую. Он положил пакет со льдом на холодный пол, покрытый мраморной плиткой, потом проверил уровень воды, которая поступала в большую емкость за стеной из влагосборников, и тщательно вымыл руки. Вода была теплой, почти горячей. Местное солнце еще успевало нагревать ее, несмотря на приближение холодного по меркам Тесуса времени года. Кренник вытер руки насухо, отыскал аптечку и немного проредил запасы бакты у Нолана, а затем снял куртку и рубашку. Сидя на стуле, он положил кисть правой руки на стол и осторожно, морщась от боли, снял с раны старую повязку. Кровотечения уже не было: кровь свернулась, образовав на поврежденной коже защитную корочку. Орсон внимательно осмотрел рану. Она была не слишком глубокой. По ощущениям кость была повреждена. "Это плохо", - подумал Кренник. Рану прижгло выстрелом, поэтому Орсон решил, что зашивать ее не нужно. Пока достаточно будет компрессов с бактой и стерильного пластыря. Он уже готов был начать обрабатывать рану, как вдруг дверь с шипением открылась и на пороге показалась Джин с бокалом в руке. Она смущенно замерла, увидев его обнаженный торс и рельефные мышцы.  
\- Простите... У вас все в порядке? - поинтересовалась она, когда увидела, чем занят Кренник.  
\- В полном. А ты почему до сих пор не спишь? Нолан еще не вернулся? - удивился он.  
\- Я его не видела. Наверное, он вышел наружу, - ответила она, отпила немного из бокала и неловко шагнула в комнату.  
Орсон окинул ее внимательным взглядом.  
\- Что с тобой, Джин?  
\- Н-ничего, - сказала та. - Я пью за погибших друзей.  
Кренник покачал головой и вздохнул.  
\- Дай-ка мне свой бокал, - попросил он и поманил ее пальцем.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Делай, что говорю.  
Джин недовольно хмыкнула и поставила бокал перед Кренником. Орсон взял его, залпом выпил все содержимое и немного поморщился от крепости напитка.  
\- За тех, кто погиб не напрасно, - провозгласил он и вернул бокал на стол.  
Джин была недовольна его бесцеремонностью, но одобрительно кивнула, когда услышала его тост.  
\- Больше не пей сегодня, - сказал ей Кренник, и это прозвучало как приказ. - Для твоего же блага, - поспешно добавил он. - Ты должна бы знать, что исакан - опасная штука, если употреблять его в таких количествах. К нему быстро привыкают.  
\- А вам-то что? - удивилась Джин и снова пошатнулась.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты как следует выспалась и привела себя в порядок. Но если ты выпьешь еще, у тебя это вряд ли получится. Ты даже с постели встать не сможешь. А завтра нам нужно быть на Явине.  
Кренник был явно недоволен тем, что Джин пьет крепкий алкоголь.  
\- Как я смогу показаться там после всего, что случилось? - горько усмехнулась Джин и прислонилась к стене. - Все мои друзья мертвы. Как я смогу вернуться на базу и спокойно смотреть в глаза всем тем, кто на меня так надеялся?  
Орсон взглянул на нее.  
\- Я уверен, твои друзья знали, на что шли. Не думай об этом. Не думай о себе. Думай о том, что мы привезем повстанцам и как это им поможет, - сказал он.  
Рассеянный взгляд Джин остановился на Креннике. Она задумчиво закусила губу и кивнула, соглашаясь с ним, и одновременно как бы извиняясь за свою слабость.  
\- Так что за задание тебе поручили изначально, Джин? Если тогда ты сказала мне правду, то о какой услуге шла речь?  
Джин медлила с ответом. Те неприятные события всплыли в ее памяти сами собой.  
\- Что ж, откровенность за откровенность, - сказала она, приняв решение рассказать Креннику все. - Меня освободили из трудового лагеря на Вобани. По документам я была Леаной Халлик, но они как-то узнали и мое настоящее имя, и где меня искать. Не знаю, как им это удалось. Из разговора с генералом Дравеном мне стало ясно, что обо мне ему известно все. Он и сенатор Мотма рассказали мне о дезертировавшем пилоте, который привез сообщение от моего отца, и что этот пилот находится у Со Герреры. Поскольку Геррера давно уже откололся от Альянса и стал крайне осторожен и подозрителен, никто не знал, как его найти, а его соратники были на Джеде повсюду. Повстанцам же во что бы то ни стало нужно было знать, что за информация содержится в том сообщении, но им необходим был посредник: кто-то, кому Геррера доверяет, иначе было нельзя - любого чужака его дозорные убили бы еще на подступах к его логову. Вот повстанцы и выбрали меня, ведь Геррера когда-то спас меня и вырастил.  
\- И что тебе обещали взамен? - спросил Кренник. Его не удивил ее рассказ. - Я не верю, что они смогли просто заставить тебя сделать то, что им нужно, - проговорил он с легкой усмешкой.  
Джин слабо улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Вы правы, - ответила она. - Взамен сенатор Мотма гарантировала мне свободу.  
\- Понимаю, - кивнул Кренник. - Она выполнила свое обещание?  
\- Да, но...  
-...из-за неподчинения приказу твоя свобода вновь под вопросом, я прав?  
\- Да.  
\- Но я вижу, что ты переживаешь совсем не из-за этого, - уверенно добавил он.  
\- Да, - глухо подтвердила Джин и обхватила себя руками, чтобы не разволноваться снова.  
На некоторое время в комнате воцарилась тишина. Джин глубоко дышала, чтобы успокоиться.  
\- Я хотела сказать вам, - вдруг сказала она. - После того как я столько узнала о вас, я поняла, почему вы отдали приказ стрелять в мою мать.  
В этот момент Орсон распечатывал упаковку салфеток, пропитанных антисептиком. Он на мгновение замер, когда услышал ее слова, но затем достал одну салфетку и тщательно вытер ею руки.  
Джин перевела взгляд на левое плечо Кренника, на котором был заметен шрам от выстрела, и глубоко вздохнула, отгоняя неприятные воспоминания.  
\- У вас не было выбора. А она не промахнулась бы с такого расстояния, - продолжила Джин, когда заметила его вопросительный взгляд.  
Кренник бросил салфетку на стол, вынул из емкости с бактой стерильную ткань для компресса и слегка выжал.  
\- Возможно ты права, - проговорил он и еле слышно застонал от боли, когда прижал ткань к ране.  
Джин взяла стул и села на него напротив Кренника.  
\- Простите меня за это, - извинилась она, указывая на его рану. - Если бы я знала... Мне очень жаль, что так вышло.  
Она чувствовала неловкость и ерзала на стуле.  
\- Успокойся. Откуда ты могла знать, кто я на самом деле? Последнее время мне и самому не верится, что когда-то я жил другой жизнью и носил другое имя.  
Глаза Джин вспыхнули от внезапной догадки. Она чуть подалась вперед.  
\- Вы с моим отцом дружили почти с самого детства. Почему же он не знал вашего настоящего имени? - сверля Кренника недоверчивым взглядом, спросила она. - Он просто не мог не знать.  
\- Он не знал, потому что я стал Орсоном Кренником еще до того как познакомился с ним.  
От удивления зеленые глаза Джин стали похожи на два блестящих блюдца.  
\- Не понимаю. Я думала, что вы поменяли имя ради этого задания.  
\- Нет, Джин. Это произошло гораздо раньше.  
\- Но зачем? Что заставило вас пойти на этот шаг?  
Кренник размышлял несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить ей.  
\- Скажи мне, часто ли тебе приходилось видеть альдераанцев в военной форме?  
Джин медлила с ответом. Вопрос Кренника ее озадачил.  
\- Пожалуй, что нет, - сказала она наконец.  
Орсон кивнул, снова отжал ткань и приложил ее к ране.  
\- В этом все дело.  
Я получил основное образование на Альдераане. Учеба давалась мне легко. Особенно точные науки. Мои учителя восхищались моей способностью к обучению и моими знаниями. Они говорили, что однажды я достигну больших успехов в науке. Но для того, чтобы продолжить обучение и получить достаточный объем знаний для построения карьеры, мне нужно было отправиться на Корусант или Брентаал.  
Мои родители оставили мне достаточно средств для того, чтобы я мог получить самое лучшее образование, и даже сверх того. Но все было не так просто. Самые интересные программы обучения даже во времена Старой Республики всегда были на военных кафедрах, а альдераанцев крайне неохотно принимали на подготовку по военным специальностям. А зачастую просто отказывали под разными предлогами. Только в разведке альдераанцам всегда были рады, но очень немногие из нас соглашались работать там добровольно, а большинство ее просто презирало.  
\- Но откуда такая несправедливость к альдераанцам? И почему именно разведка так ими интересовалась?  
Кренник глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Джин.  
\- Подавляющее большинство альдераанцев пацифисты. Мы предпочитаем дипломатию войне. Поэтому среди нас много политиков, судей, ученых... и мало военных. Как я уже сказал, нас недолюбливали даже во времена Старой Республики, а во времена Империи официальные власти стали открыто ненавидеть нас, в том числе, и за поддержку повстанцев.  
Что же касается разведки, то среди прочего ее всегда интересовали... необычные способности тех, кто в ней служит или потенциально мог бы служить, а у чистокровных альдераанцев их столько, что сравниться с ними в этом могут только рыцари-джедаи. Разница лишь в том, что джедаи использовали Силу, а альдераанцы только чувствительны к ней. Но чем древнее и чище род жителя Альдераана, тем сильнее выражены эти способности.  
Кренник замолчал, снова пропитал ткань бактой и приложил ее к плечу. Джин замерла, и смотрела на него, приоткрыв рот.  
\- Но что это за способности? У вас... они тоже есть? - робко спросила она.  
\- Да, - тихо ответил он.  
\- Но какие?  
\- Из тех, которые заинтересовали бы разведку, - способность скрывать свои мысли и истинные чувства от любого разумного существа, которое может их распознавать, даже от форс-юзера.  
\- Невероятно! - удивилась Джин.  
\- Мой род известен и на Альдераане, и кое-где за его пределами, - продолжал Кренник. - Когда мне было пятнадцать лет, объявили набор талантливых студентов в Программу будущего Республики на Брентаале-IV. Меня так захватила идея во что бы то ни стало добиться успеха на научном поприще, что я готов был ради этого пожертвовать решительно всем. Что и говорить, уже тогда я был честолюбив... Но что мне было делать? Если бы я появился там под своим настоящим именем, это вызвало бы, во-первых, ненужные пересуды, во-вторых, отношение остальных студентов ко мне было бы совсем иным, если бы они знали, кто я такой, а в-третьих, мне, разумеется, не хотелось, чтобы разведка, зная о моем происхождении, всеми правдами и неправдами прибрала меня к рукам. Поэтому ради своего спокойствия и будущего я решился на преступление. Для тех, у кого есть деньги, открыты многие двери, Джин. Я не без помощи со стороны подделал свои документы и стал Орсоном Калланом Кренником с Лексрула. Я почти беспрепятственно попал в Программу будущего Республики, где позже и познакомился с твоим отцом.  
Гален учился отлично. Уже тогда ему прочили карьеру великого ученого. А я больше времени проводил в компании друзей и на вечеринках, чем за учебниками. Мои кутежи и попойки были известны всем в Программе, - усмехнулся Кренник. - Гален не раз говорил мне, что я очень умен и мог бы достигнуть больших высот в науке, если бы учился прилежнее. Отчасти он был прав, потому что учеба всегда давалась мне легко и это расслабило меня. Если бы я не был таким лентяем, возможно, из меня получился бы такой же блестящий инженер и великий ученый, каким был твой отец.  
Но от судьбы, как видно, не уйдешь. Годы обучения расставили все по своим местам. У меня обнаружились отличные организаторские способности. На последнем курсе мне уже поручали сложные проекты. И пусть тогда это были лишь трехмерные модели на учебном планшете, но я формировал свою команду и справлялся с заданием прекрасно. Я мог управлять однокурсниками, направлять их способности и умения в нужное мне русло, иногда откровенно манипулировать ими, подбрасывая им идеи, которые они, в конце концов, подавали как свои собственные. Меня не особенно любили, но уважали как специалиста и хорошего организатора. Именно тогда на меня обратил внимание адмирал Морано. Ты знаешь, кто это?  
Джин на мгновение задумалась.  
\- Знакомое имя, - встрепенулась она. - Я что-то о нем слышала совсем недавно.  
\- Не трудись. Адмирал Морано позже стал первым главнокомандующим вооруженными силами Альянса Повстанцев. Так вот, еще не зная о том, кто я, он долго и упорно уговаривал меня работать на разведку, но я все время отказывался.  
Когда между Республикой и сепаратистами начались открытые противостояния, я уже работал в Республиканском корпусе инженеров, и как раз тогда адмирал неожиданно вызвал меня к себе. Взяв с меня подписку о неразглашении, он сообщил, что, согласно данным разведки, сепаратисты обладают каким-то новым супероружием, но ничего конкретного о нем на тот момент выяснить не удалось. Также адмирал был недоволен тем, что в его распоряжении нет достаточно компетентных специалистов, которые при случае смогли бы разобраться в принципе действия этого оружия, а главное, в его потенциале. Адмирал просил меня помочь ему. Он обещал, что в случае согласия я буду подчиняться непосредственно ему, а он, в свою очередь, окажет мне любое содействие, какое только потребуется и будет в его силах. И я согласился. В любом случае, это могло бы помочь мне сделать еще один шаг по карьерной лестнице.  
Кренник прервал свой рассказ, чтобы еще раз опустить ткань для компресса в бакту.  
\- Что же было дальше? - спросила сгоравшая от нетерпения Джин.  
Она начала ощущать легкое головокружение, но не придала этому особого значения и решила, что это скоро пройдет.  
\- Адмиралу был нужен свой человек в Стратегической консультативной группе*, так как только ее члены имели доступ к секретным сведениям, которыми она располагала, - вновь заговорил Кренник. - У адмирала были довольно обширные связи и он воспользовался ими для того, чтобы меня зачислили в Специальную оружейную группу, которая была одним из подразделений СКГ. По факту же я все еще был приписан к инженерному корпусу. Таким образом, адмирал Морано начал получать сведения из двух источников: от разведки и от меня.  
\- Так что, вам удалось тогда что-то узнать об этом новом оружии сепаратистов? - спросила Джин.  
Она облокотилась о стол и подперла рукой подбородок. Кренник взглянул на нее и улыбнулся. Он вспомнил малышку Джин, которая когда-то точно так же смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, когда он рассказывал ей о дальних планетах и их обитателях. Теперь ему казалось, что это было в другой жизни...  
\- Да. Но это была не наша заслуга, - вздохнул Кренник и тряхнул головой, отгоняя навязчивое видение. - Я не стану утомлять тебя скучными подробностями. Скажу только, что тогда мы ничего не успели предпринять. Благодаря случаю** обнаружилось, что правящая верхушка сепаратистов скрывается на Джеонозисе. После ожесточенных сражений были захвачены чертежи того самого супероружия, которым в итоге оказалась боевая станция.  
\- Так вот откуда она взялась! - торжествующе воскликнула Джин и ухмыльнулась.  
Еще одна деталь огромной разрозненной мозаики знаний о прошлом, которую она пыталась собрать воедино, встала на свое место.  
Орсон бросил ткань в емкость с бактой, достал из аптечки стерильный пластырь и снял с него защитный слой, чтобы заклеить рану, но от усталости его пальцы дрожали и у него никак не получалось приклеить его ровно. Он закусил губу, выдохнул и прервался, чтобы успокоиться. Джин устала смотреть на его мучения. Она придвинулась ближе к Креннику и, не говоря ни слова, одним точным движением ребра ладони разгладила пластырь на его плече. Кренник медленно опустил руки на колени и посмотрел на Джин. Она чувствовала его взгляд, но сознательно его избегала. Ее жгучая ненависть к Креннику таяла на глазах, но все же Джин его еще побаивалась. Несколько секунд они неподвижно сидели друг напротив друга. Вдруг Орсон наклонил голову и, придерживая Джин за шею, нежно поцеловал ее в щеку. Это произошло так неожиданно, что Джин вздрогнула и у нее перехватило дыхание.  
\- Спасибо! - прошептал Орсон, щекоча губами ее бархатистую кожу.  
Джин ощущала сильное головокружение от усталости и выпитого алкоголя. Учитывая это, она думала, что произошедшее ей просто почудилось, но пылающее лицо и дрожащие руки говорили об обратном.  
_____________________  
* СКГ - комитет чиновников Галактической Республики, анализировавший её военные действия против Конфедерации независимых систем (сепаратистов). Участники группы собирались в Амфитеатре стратегического планирования в Республиканском центре военных операций на Корусанте. Одним из подразделений Стратегической консультативной группы была Специальная оружейная группа Республики, в которой состоял лейтенант-коммандер Орсон Кренник (см. Вукипедия - http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Стратегическая_консультативная_группа).  
** "Случаем", о котором говорит Кренник, был Оби-Ван Кеноби (см. "Звездные войны. Эпизод II. Атака клонов").


	8. ***

Кренник медленно отстранился и его взгляд задержался на лице Джин. Он судорожно сглотнул и явно нехотя убрал ладонь с ее шеи. В этот момент Джин почувствовала странный трепет в груди, но главное, она абсолютно ясно ощутила слабые вибрации, исходившие от кайбера, висевшего на шее. Это было еще более неожиданным и странным! Джин была в замешательстве: уже второй раз она наблюдала такую необычную реакцию своего организма в присутствии Кренника и не могла ее объяснить, как не могла объяснить и поведение кайбер-кристалла. А голубые глаза альдераанца продолжали изучать ее лицо. Джин показалось, что он хочет, чтобы она посмотрела на него именно сейчас, и у нее создалось ощущение, что от этого зависит очень многое. Она чувствовала неловкость, растерянность и не понимала, что происходит. Вдруг Орсон взял ее за руку. Она вздрогнула, повернула голову и оказалась к нему так близко, что почувствовала на губах его дыхание.  
В этот момент послышался писк датчика, дверь в комнату открылась и на пороге появился Нолан. Он был в заметно более приподнятом настроении, чем раньше.  
Джин резко отпрянула и вскочила на ноги, а Орсон с большой неохотой отпустил ее пальцы.  
\- Вы здесь? - с порога произнес Нолан. - Я вас искал...  
Когда он заметил их смущенные лица, его улыбка немного потускнела.  
-...простите. Я помешал?  
\- Нет, - бросил Кренник, затем встал и накинул рубашку. - Что-то случилось?  
Нолан вновь повеселел.  
\- Нет, ничего. Я только хотел сказать вам, что получил сообщение. Скоро ко мне прибудут покупатели за очередной партией канозианского минерала. Я ведь все-таки торговец. Но не беспокойтесь. Для таких случаев у моего дома есть другой вход. Когда я предупрежу вас об их прибытии, просто не выходите из одной из комнат. Словом, не показывайтесь им на глаза.  
\- Конечно, - сказал Кренник и оглянулся на Джин.  
Она ушла в другой конец комнаты и села на свернутые матрасы, повернувшись спиной ко входу.  
\- Система безопасности в порядке? - спросил Кренник Нолана.  
\- Что?.. Да! Все нормально.  
Кренник кивнул.  
\- Ты можешь лечь спать здесь, - сказал Нолан. - А я скорее всего не буду спать до утра. Мне могут поступить другие деловые предложения. Сейчас у торговцев хорошее время и я не хочу упустить свою выгоду.  
Джин может лечь в помещении рядом со второй посадочной площадкой. Там, конечно, не гостиничный номер, но можно устроиться вполне сносно.  
\- Спасибо, - отозвалась Джин и обернулась. - Я... отлично устроюсь.  
Все это время она сидела, сжимая кайбер в ладони, и теперь украдкой взглянула на Кренника.  
\- Прекрасно. Как я вижу, матрасы и одеяла вы уже нашли, - продолжал Нолан. - Если что-то еще понадобится, я буду у консоли. Спокойной ночи!  
С этими словами Нолан кивнул Креннику и вышел.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - произнес тот и нахмурился.  
На ходу застегивая рубашку, он вошел в душевую, взял с пола пакет со льдом и вернулся обратно. Джин продолжала держать кайбер в руке, но вибрации не повторились. Она разочарованно разжала ладонь, спрятала кристалл под рубашку и в раздумье подперла рукой голову. А Кренник тем временем сел на стул и приложил пакет со льдом к затылку.  
\- Джин, больше ни одного лишнего слова при Нолане, слышишь? - тихо сказал он.  
\- Что?  
Джин медленно повернулась к Креннику и уставилась на него широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами.  
\- Остерегайся его.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Хотя в его поведении на первый взгляд нет ничего подозрительного, - ответил Кренник, задумчиво глядя на закрытую дверь, - я чувствую, что здесь что-то не так. Я не могу в это поверить, но когда я думаю о том, кто мог предать и меня, и Хасса, я понимаю, что все нити ведут в одну сторону. К Нолану.  
Джин подошла к Креннику и села на стул.  
\- С чего вы взяли, что это именно Нолан?  
\- У меня пока нет прямых доказательств. Только цепь логических рассуждений.  
\- А кто такой Хасс?  
\- Илар Хасс* был офицером имперской фельдъегерской службы и еще одним моим связным. Он передавал Нолану мои донесения.  
\- Случайно я слышала, как вы упоминали о нем в разговоре с Ноланом, когда мы прилетели. Каким был этот Илар Хасс? Он был человеком?  
\- Да. Совсем мальчишка - ему не было и двадцати пяти. Он был из тех, кто в юности наслушался пропаганды и вступил в ряды имперских войск. Только потом ему и таким, как он, стало ясно, во что они ввязались. Мне же тогда крайне необходимо было доверенное лицо, через которое я мог бы передавать свои донесения, не опасаясь, что буду немедленно раскрыт. Через временный канал связи я упомянул о нем в донесении адмиралу Морано, и Хассу устроили проверку.  
\- Он мог оказаться стукачом или провокатором?  
\- Разумеется. Когда мне сообщили, что он, действительно, "чист", я намекнул Хассу, что он мог бы хоть отчасти исправить свое положение, если бы выполнял кое-какие мои поручения. Он был очень сообразителен и сразу все понял. Как я сказал, у меня нет прямых доказательств того, что именно Нолан сдал его имперской разведке, но я в этом почти уверен, ведь только Нолан знал обоих агентов: и Хасса, и того, кого посылал адмирал на встречу с Ноланом. Пока не подлежит сомнению только то, что Илар Хасс своим молчанием спас мне жизнь.  
Джин поморщилась от отвращения и схватилась рукой за горло при мысли о том, как именно и насколько долго его могли пытать в имперской тюрьме, прежде, чем он умер.  
\- Расскажите мне все. Прошу. Я должна знать, - попросила Джин и положила руку на плечо Кренника.  
Он улыбнулся ее нетерпению и задумался.  
\- Обещаю тебе, - ответил он. - Но сегодня ты и так получила достаточное количество информации для размышления.  
Тут он встал, видимо, собираясь закончить этот разговор.  
\- Тебе нужен отдых, Джин. А я за это время успею кое-что выяснить. Потом мы постараемся как можно скорее улететь отсюда. Но помни, ты должна вести себя с Ноланом как обычно, будто этого разговора не было, понимаешь?  
\- Да, - уверенно, но усталым голосом подтвердила Джин. - И, наверное, вы правы, - добавила она после паузы и с трудом разлепила глаза, которые уже закрывались сами собой. - Я чувствую себя... уж... ужасно.  
Орсон сочувствующе покачал головой. Он впервые отчетливо услышал, что язык у нее заплетается.  
Джин попыталась встать, но тут же рухнула на стул.  
\- Что со мной такое? - удивилась она, явно не понимая, что происходит.  
\- Ты чувствуешь головокружение и тошноту? - спросил Кренник.  
\- Да.  
\- Джин, ты пьяна, - констатировал он.  
\- Ничего подобного, - возразила девушка, снова поднялась на ноги, но тут же споткнулась на ровном месте и удивленно посмотрела на пол.  
Кренник коротко усмехнулся.  
\- А я думал, ты, и впрямь, умеешь пить. Я ведь говорил тебе про исакан. От него пьянеют стремительно.  
\- Я уже пила его и ничего подобного со мной после этого не было.  
\- Сядь и замолчи, - приказал он, снова зашел в душевую и бросил пакет с подтаявшим льдом в раковину. - Не знаю, насколько было разбавлено то, что твои друзья... точнее друзья Герреры называли исаканом, но у этого очень высокая концентрация. Не советую с этим шутить.  
Кренник взял аптечку и начал что-то в ней искать.  
\- Тебе станет лучше, если ты послушаешь меня, примешь лекарство и хорошо выспишься.  
Он положил перед Джин круглую плоскую таблетку в упаковке из фольги.  
\- Что это? - спросила она.  
\- Абсорбент. И одновременно снимает симптомы похмелья.  
Джин открыла упаковку и взглянула на таблетку. Она состояла из двух разноцветных половинок.  
\- И что с ней делать?  
\- Раствори ее в воде и выпей, - ответил Кренник уже откуда-то из душевой, а затем вернулся со стаканом воды и поставил его перед Джин. - Я сейчас вернусь.   
Он надел куртку, взял один из свернутых матрасов и вышел.  
Джин выпила лекарство и успела задремать, сидя на стуле и положив голову на руки. Когда Кренник вернулся, она с трудом разлепила глаза, потянулась и оглянулась вокруг. Кренник взял под мышку одно из шерстяных одеял и подошел к Джин.  
\- Идем со мной, - сказал он и похлопал сонную девушку по спине.  
Та с трудом поднялась и заковыляла вслед за ним, опираясь руками о стены.  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - устало вздохнул Кренник, когда Джин нырнула под шерстяное одеяло и закрыла глаза. - Спи. А у меня еще много дел.  
При этих словах он нахмурился, и морщины на его лбу стали более заметны. Он должен был немедленно разобраться в ситуации и найти подтверждение тем подозрениям, которые давно не давали ему покоя.  
\- Я вспомнила, что хотела сказать вам об адмирале, - неожиданно послышался сонный голос Джин.  
Орсон все еще был погружен в раздумья, но при этих словах встрепенулся и оглянулся через плечо.  
\- Я думал, ты уже спишь.  
\- Не-а, - отозвалась Джин.  
\- Так что ты знаешь о нем?  
\- На базе повстанцев ходили слухи, что он погиб.  
Кренник быстро подошел к Джин, сел рядом и схватил ее за плечи.  
\- Что? Ты уверена? - взволнованно допытывался он и встряхнул ее, чтобы быстрее добиться ответа. - Ты ничего не путаешь?  
Сонная Джин то закрывала глаза, то снова открывала их, находясь в пограничном состоянии между бодрствованием и сном.  
\- Нет. Я слышала собственными ушами, - с трудом произнесла она наконец. - От многих.  
Кренник медленно отпустил Джин и закрыл лицо руками. Она вновь закрыла глаза, накрылась и отвернулась к стене.  
\- Известно, как это случилось?  
\- Несчастный случай, - послышался глухой ответ из-под одеяла. - Так говорили.  
\- Прости меня, Джин. Отдыхай. И спасибо тебе, - сказал Орсон и поспешно вышел.

***

Джин проснулась от страха, в холодном поту и с трясущимися руками. Она не знала, который сейчас час и сколько она спала. В помещении было темно и прохладно. Ей приснился кошмар. В нем она снова была в цитадели на Скарифе. Кое-как найдя опору для ног, она держалась одной рукой за выступы на башне, а другой пыталась вытащить из гнезда носитель с чертежами Звезды Смерти. И вновь она видела, как наяву, лежащего на нижней площадке Кассиана, сраженного выстрелом из бластера...  
Джин резко села на своей импровизированной постели, которую соорудил для нее Кренник на высоком длинном стальном ящике, но сразу же замерла и поморщилась от головокружения и сильного шума в ушах. Тяжело дыша, она прислонилась спиной к холодной, не вполне ровной стене, чтобы успокоиться, и просто смотрела перед собой в непроглядную темноту до тех пор, пока ее сердце не вошло в свой привычный ритм.  
То, о чем рассказал Кренник, шокировало ее. Джин много думала над этим и над тем, что произошло с ней самой. Сложившаяся ситуация, а также тот факт, что в целом она никак не может на нее повлиять, плюс солидная доза алкоголя временно привели Джин к состоянию спокойного безразличия. Она верила Креннику - настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно в таких условиях, и, пожалуй, перестала его бояться. Однако она не могла избавиться от ощущения, что между ними что-то происходит, но не могла понять, что. Дополнительным поводом для таких размышлений стал рассказ Кренника о самом себе и необычных способностях альдераанцев. Могут ли эти факты быть как-то связаны?.. Но больше всего ей не давала покоя мысль о том, как она, живая, появится завтра на базе повстанцев и как будут смотреть на нее те, кто с самого начала сомневался в успехе этой операции, те, кто не давал на нее разрешения, но, главное, все те, кто защищал ее на Совете и верил в нее. Чем она сможет оправдать столько смертей? Ничто не послужит ей извинением, и обещанной свободы ей не видать!  
\- Ничего, - прошептала она в звенящей тишине. - Бывало и хуже, правда?  
Ей вспомнилась одна незамысловатая песня, которую с давних пор пели повстанцы, и которую она иногда пела сама, чтобы подбодрить себя. Вспоминая мелодию, она довольно долго что-то бормотала себе под нос, а затем, окончательно восстановив в памяти мотив, тихонько запела.  
\- Пусть... правды нет и веры нет... и тёмны небеса, - негромко протянула Джин. - Но живы мы! Сияет свет... надежды в наших сердцах...  
Она все еще плохо себя чувствовала, поэтому решила выйти на свежий воздух. Продолжая петь, она не без труда встала, закончила песню на пафосной ноте, а когда почувствовала, что в состоянии идти, вышла из комнаты и оглянулась по сторонам. Справа от нее было просторное техническое помещение, которое переходило в узкий коридор, заканчивавшийся массивной и широкой стальной дверью. Ей тут же вспомнились слова Кренника о второй посадочной площадке. Похоже, это и был вход в него. Джин разбирало любопытство, ей хотелось посмотреть, что там, но для этого она не слишком хорошо себя чувствовала. Ей пришлось оставить эту идею и пойти в противоположную сторону - туда, откуда привел ее Кренник.  
У консоли горел свет, компьютер работал, но Нолана нигде не было видно. "Видимо, он ненадолго отлучился куда-то", - решила Джин, когда увидела стоявшую в небольшом углублении на консоли и исходившую паром чашку какого-то ароматного напитка.  
Узкий коридор, ведущий к уже знакомой открытой посадочной площадке, показался Джин бесконечно длинным. Добравшись, наконец, до двери, она нажала кнопку на панели и вышла наружу. Ее сразу же обдало горячим ветром с поверхности, но для Джин это было все равно что дар богов. Она глубоко вздохнула, прислонилась к стене и прикрыла глаза. Где-то далеко едва-едва забрезжил рассвет - его тусклые отсветы были уже заметны даже из глубины площадки. В тишине и сумерках теплой ночи на Тесусе Джин на несколько минут почувствовала себя так хорошо и легко, будто нет никакой войны, а ей больше не нужно никуда бежать и скрываться.  
Насладившись покоем и самым настоящим ветром, а не кислородсодержащей смесью, от которой всегда ощущался странный металлический привкус во рту, Джин почувствовала себя гораздо лучше и решила, что пора возвращаться в дом. Еще в коридоре она услышала приглушенные голоса, один из которых показался ей очень странным. Его обладатель говорил на общегалактическом языке, но на фоне голоса раздавался непонятный синхронный звук, который напоминал то ли шипение, то ли свист, а может, и то, и другое вместе. Джин присела на корточки, тихо пробралась в комнату и тут же спряталась за одной из стоявших у входа бочек.  
\- Клянусь вам, милорд, все будет так, как вы хотите, - услышала она совсем рядом дрожащий от страха голос человека. - Я отправил сообщение и оставил маяк для десанта.  
Джин осторожно заглянула в промежуток между двумя бочками, через который был хорошо была видна консоль и тот, кто за ней сидел. Она без труда узнала в сидящем спиной к ней Нолана. Но с экрана компьютера на нее смотрело то ли какое-то неизвестное существо, то ли человек в наводившем ужас черном шлеме, лицо которого было скрыто маской. Сердце девушки от страха забилось чаще. Никогда ей не приходилось видеть более отвратительного субъекта! "Если это человек, - мысленно предположила Джин, - то маска, наверное, как-то крепится к этому шлему...". Но с такого расстояния разглядеть это было невозможно. Она снова скрылась за бочкой и решила подслушать разговор.  
-...И помните, что в вашу задачу и задачу десанта входит лишь задержать их на планете до моего прибытия, господин Гебба, - произнес "шлем".  
\- Н-не беспокойтесь. Все под контролем. Они спят и не знают, что окружены, лорд Вейдер, - негромко проговорил Нолан, озираясь по сторонам.  
Джин похолодела, когда услышала все это, и, в особенности, это имя. Она ни разу не видела лорда Вейдера, но о его беспощадности и жестокости ходили легенды.  
\- Превосходно! - без эмоций в голосе проговорил он. - Не разочаруйте меня, господин Гебба.  
\- Да, милорд, - с трудом произнес Нолан и опустил голову.  
Тут экран погас. Сеанс связи прекратился.  
Джин вышла из своего укрытия со сжатыми в кулаки руками.  
\- Как вы могли, Нолан? - с укором произнесла она и нахмурилась.  
Тот вскочил с места, обернулся и поднял руки.  
\- С-спокойно, Джин, не горячись так, - все еще дрожащим голосом произнес он. - Я могу все объяснить.  
\- Я слышала достаточно, чтобы не просить ваших объяснений и чтобы мне стало ясно, что вы сделали.  
\- Замолчи.  
\- И не подумаю! - возразила Джин. - Предатель!  
\- Замолчи! - вскричал Нолан и бросился на Джин.  
Та вскрикнула, отскочила в сторону и тут же встала в боевую стойку. Нолан совершал ложные движения, путая ее и стараясь отвлечь. Но он не подозревал, на что она способна. Джин не реагировала на его уловки и внимательно следила за каждым его движением, а когда он решился по-настоящему напасть на нее, ловко перехватила его руку и вывернула так, что Нолан вскрикнул от боли и упал на одно колено. Но физически он был сильнее Джин, а она была без оружия. Ему вскоре удалось вырваться и отступить назад. Они начали ходить по комнате кругами друг напротив друга: Нолан - выжидая момент, чтобы напасть, Джин - ожидая нападения и наблюдая за противником.  
\- Интересно, сколько вам заплатили? - спросила Джин, тяжело дыша.  
\- Лорд Вейдер умеет убеждать и без помощи денег, тем более, такое ничтожество, как я, - ответил Нолан.  
\- Что он с вами сделал?  
\- Замучил бы до смерти, если бы я не рассказал то, что от меня требовали, - со злобой выговорился он и шагнул к Джин.  
Она с размаху ударила его по лицу, но он лишь присел по инерции, а затем с новой силой набросился на нее. Ему удалось обхватить ее сзади и схватить за руки. Джин отчаянно сопротивлялась, пихая его локтями и изо всех сил оббивая каблуками ботинок его ноги, но ей не удавалось вырваться.  
\- Клянусь тебе, мерзавец, - часто дыша, пообещала Джин. - Атарис обо всем узнает!  
"Железная" рука Нолана перехватила ее за талию и потащила к консоли.  
\- Отпусти, сволочь! - завопила Джин, отчаянно сопротивляясь.  
\- Он не узнает, - услышала она голос Нолана за своей спиной. - Ты ему не скажешь, потому что я "отключу" тебя ненадолго...  
\- Я узнал и услышал достаточно, - раздался совсем рядом убийственно спокойный голос Кренника.  
Он вышел из затемненной части комнаты и направил на Нолана бластер, который держал в руке.  
\- Атарис! - воскликнула Джин и улыбнулась, но Нолан еще крепче стиснул объятия и она застонала от боли.  
Нолан взял с консоли свое оружие и приставил дуло к голове Джин.  
Кренник остановился. Джин показалось, что его взгляд испепелит Нолана на месте.  
\- Отпусти ее, - спокойно произнес Кренник. - Ведь тебе нужен я.  
\- О, нет, - усмехнулся Нолан. - Джин побудет со мной, как еще одна гарантия того, что ты никуда не денешься и не станешь геройствовать до прибытия лорда Вейдера. Тебе ведь не все равно, что с ней будет, не так ли?  
\- Асаату тиу эстра улумаре! - неторопливо произнес Кренник в ответ и черты его лица исказились в гневе. - Будь ты проклят, предатель! Теперь мне известно все, чем ты занимался последние несколько лет до сегодняшнего дня.  
__________________  
* Ударение в имени и фамилии падает на первую гласную букву.


	9. ***

Нолан усмехнулся.  
\- Мне все равно. Я скоро буду свободен, а с тобой и с этой девчонкой разберется лорд Вейдер.  
Губы Кренника искривились в усмешке.  
\- За годы, проведенные здесь, ты научился обманывать и хитрить, но хорошего торговца из тебя так и не получилось… Свободным от чего ты хочешь стать? - удивился он. - Ты глупец, если веришь в то, что Вейдер ведет честную игру, и не понимаешь, что твое предательство не принесет тебе ничего, кроме скорой смерти!  
\- Довольно, - прервал его Нолан и сжал ребра Джин так сильно, что та застонала от боли. - Мы с лордом Вейдером заключили хорошую сделку. Моя свобода в обмен на ваши жизни.  
Кренник медленно шагнул в сторону.  
\- Я готов был поверить во что угодно, но только не в это, - произнес он с болью в голосе. – Но сегодня ночью я убедился, что не напрасно тебя подозревал. Я получил доказательства не только твоего предательства, но и того, насколько далеко оно зашло. Я проверил записи в твоем компьютере и обнаружил, что ты, мерзавец, исправлял мои шифровки, и та важнейшая информация о Звезде Смерти, которую так ждал Морано, просто до него не доходила! - повысил голос Кренник и, не опуская оружия, начал медленно, шаг за шагом, приближаться к Нолану. - А сегодня ночью ты решил даже не выжидать удобного времени, а просто нейтрализовал Кей-два, чтобы тот не поднял тревогу, потом послал условленное сообщение и оставил маяк для группы имперского десанта.  
\- Как только ему это удалось? – прорычала Джин, пытаясь развернуться и ударить Нолана, но у нее ничего не получалось.  
\- Когда я начал вызывать Кей-два по радиосвязи, чтобы узнать, все ли в порядке, он не ответил мне. Чтобы проверить, в чем дело, я вышел к нашему кораблю и обнаружил, что Кей лежит на нижней палубе, а в его корпусе торчит острый металлический прут. Браво, Нолан! Один точный удар... И, разумеется, именно ты после этого повредил пульт управления, чтобы мы не смогли улететь.  
Нолан хмыкнул.  
\- Ты очень догадлив.  
\- Да, я начал подозревать, что ты предатель. А когда убедился в этом, мне стало интересно, как долго еще ты будешь обманывать нас, - усмехнулся Кренник. - Но есть еще кое-что. Я знаю, что тобой руководят прямо из Альянса. Еще один предатель, который находится среди повстанцев очень давно и занимает очень высокий пост, иначе невозможно объяснить то, как мастерски и, можно сказать, просто ему удалась та провокация, на которую клюнула Джин, а с ней и повстанцы. Так вот, теперь мне известно его имя.  
Слова Кренника привели Нолана в замешательство, но он продолжал удерживать Джин, и его бластер все еще был в угрожающей близости от ее головы. А Джин, услышав слова Кренника, замерла и нахмурилась. Она не понимала и половины того, о чем они говорили, и совершенно запуталась.  
\- Хватит болтать! - разозлился Нолан и начал отступать назад, волоча за собой Джин. - Стой, где стоишь, или еще шаг, - и я выстрелю. А ты, дорогая, веди себя тихо, - обратился он к девушке, - иначе я могу выстрелить в тебя случайно. А мне очень не хотелось бы, чтобы это случилось. От тебя зависит моя награда, а от меня - твоя жизнь. Так давай будем относиться друг к другу с уважением.  
Кренник остановился, но его бластер был все еще направлен на Нолана. Джин тяжело дышала - она совсем выбилась из сил.  
\- Знаешь, меня мучает лишь один вопрос. Если не ради денег, то ради чего ты предал всех нас? – спросил Кренник. - Скажи мне.  
\- Брось оружие! – прошипел Нолан.  
\- Не смейте! - крикнула Джин Креннику, но Нолан перехватил ее за горло, чтобы помешать говорить.  
\- Так ради чего ты предал нас, ответь? – снова спросил Кренник и на секунду взглянул на Джин.  
\- Я просто устал, - неожиданно произнес Нолан. – Когда-то я, как и ты, верил в те сказки о будущем, которые рассказывал нам Морано, потом верил в то, что однажды мы уничтожим Звезду Смерти и победим Империю. Но шли годы, и ничего не менялось. И я понял, что устал так жить, устал бояться и прятаться, устал быть не тем, кто я есть. И я захотел покончить с этим... Ты всегда был сильным. Но ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, что далеко не все могут быть такими же сильными, как ты?.. Я пытался сопротивляться пыткам Вейдера, но не смог. Я не хотел умереть вот так… потому что тебе и в страшном сне не приснится та боль, которую испытал я! – вскричал Нолан.  
\- Никто не обещал, что это будет легко. И какой бы грязной не была наша с тобой работа, ты сам выбрал ее, но, как я вижу, оказался для нее слишком слаб... Я знаю, на что способен Вейдер. Отпусти Джин и расскажи мне все.  
Нолан криво усмехнулся и тряхнул головой. От этого движения его давно не стриженые волосы легли неровно, прилипли ко лбу, влажному от пота и напряжения, местами стали торчать в разные стороны, придавая Нолану странный и в какой-то мере нелепый вид.  
\- Не-ет, - протянул он. – Джин останется со мной. И – да – я, пожалуй, расскажу тебе, что произошло. Почему бы нет?.. Имперцы взяли меня и человека Морано при передаче одного из твоих шифрованных сообщений. С тех пор как ты начал присылать все больше и больше информации, мне стало очень трудно часто встречаться со связными от бывшего адмирала. Штурмовики схватили меня и Ануд Кана случайно, но сразу поняли, кто мы, и передали лорду Вейдеру. Я солгал ему. Сказал, что не знаю того, кто отправляет шифровки, - только того, кто передает их. И почему-то он мне поверил. А Кан, по словам Вейдера, под пытками разболтал, что именно Морано продолжает собирать для повстанцев информацию о Звезде Смерти...  
Кренник покачал головой и горько усмехнулся.  
\- Только не пытайся убедить меня в том, что не выдал меня в память о нашей дружбе. Я уже сказал, что ты так и не стал хорошим торговцем. Ты решил, что очень умен, но стал зарабатывать на слишком дорогом и опасном товаре - чужих жизнях... Ты знал ключ к моим шифровкам и знал связных. А Вейдеру ты солгал только потому, что хотел выгадать время для себя. Разумеется, ты понимал, что для такой серьезной игры, которую ты затеял с темным лордом, необходимо иметь козыри в рукаве. Они у тебя были, и ты воспользовался ими, когда пришло время. Ты выдал Илара Хасса и пообещал Вейдеру, что выдашь ему и меня, когда я буду вынужден сам прилететь к тебе, чтобы передать очередное шифрованное сообщение. Великолепная задумка! - закивал головой Кренник. - Такая же великолепная, как и весь план. Узнав о том, что именно Морано продолжает быть тем самым "неизвестным" в уравнении, которое не дает решить всю задачу, имперская разведка по своим каналам сообщила эту информацию тому лицу, которое руководит твоими действиями из Альянса, - продолжил Кренник. – Мэйс Морано был крайне опасен для вас, ведь он слишком много знал и еще больше понимал. Нужно было немедленно устранить его, и это было сделано. Подумаешь, с адмиралом, которого с позором уволили со службы и чуть не расстреляли за шпионаж, произошел несчастный случай! Никто не задумается о том, что на самом деле за этим кроется. А это как раз то, что было нужно и тебе, и твоему преступному начальству, и Вейдеру, верно?.. Перекрыв этот источник информации, вы стали искать способ втянуть повстанцев в авантюру, которая помогла бы избавиться от них раз и навсегда. Нужно было придумать что-то правдоподобное, подбросить повстанцам хорошую приманку, чтобы заманить флот Альянса в ловушку и уничтожить. Пока имперская разведка и твое непосредственное начальство ломали голову над планом, стало известно, что по невероятной счастливой случайности Гален Эрсо, разработчик оружия для Звезды Смерти, тайком отправил сообщение своему другу Со Геррере. Вы ухватились за это сообщение, как голодные нэксы - за кусок мяса, и решили именно его использовать как приманку. И это у вас отлично получилось. Благодаря тебе, Нолан, повстанцы ничего или почти ничего не знали о новом оружии Империи, поэтому им во что бы то ни стало нужно было узнать, что за информацию о нем передал Геррере имперский инженер. Но возникла проблема: как встретиться с Геррерой? Это было совсем не просто. Требовалось найти того, кому он доверяет, но эта задача казалась почти неразрешимой - Геррера был мнителен и не подпускал к себе никого без дополнительной проверки. Так как же быть? Вот и ответ: Джин Эрсо. Она, сама того не зная, стала посредницей между Альянсом и Геррерой для осуществления вашего плана. Не знаю, как вам удалось найти Джин, но это была отличная идея!  
\- Да, великолепная, - подтвердил Нолан. – А теперь, бросай оружие, Атарис, - приказал он. - Ты ведь знаешь, что я не шучу.  
\- Ты не сделаешь этого, - возразил Кренник и бросил бластер на пол. – А для того, чтобы посчитаться с тобой, мне не нужно оружие.  
\- Я выстрелю, - ухмыльнулся Нолан, - но не в нее, а в тебя!  
Он попытался направить бластер на Кренника, но не смог. Что-то помешало ему. Его рука сильно задрожала. Нолан застонал и начал часто дышать от боли и испуга. Кренник не шевелился и продолжал неотрывно смотреть на Нолана пронзительным взглядом.  
\- Если бы ты предал только меня, - сказал он, - мы разобрались бы, как мужчина с мужчиной, так, как велят древние обычаи нашего народа. Но твое предательство зашло слишком далеко.  
Внезапно "железная" рука Нолана, державшая Джин, ослабла. Девушка почувствовала, что свободна, и оглянулась на своего мучителя. К ее изумлению Нолан выронил оружие, упал на пол и, сжав руками голову, скорчился от боли. Джин во мгновение ока подхватила с пола оружие Нолана и оказалась рядом с Кренником. Он мельком посмотрел на Джин полным волнения взглядом и отодвинул ее к себе за спину.  
\- Не выходи оттуда, пока я не разрешу, - приказал он огрубевшим голосом.  
Это прозвучало странно, но Джин подчинилась. Тогда Кренник прикрыл глаза и зачем-то вытянул руку по направлению к Нолану. В этот момент Джин почувствовала странный звон в ушах, а кайбер-кристалл на ее шее неожиданно ожил. Он начал испускать вибрацию волнами.  
\- Прошу тебя, не надо! – вскричал Нолан.  
Но Кренник остался глух к его мольбам. На его бледном лице не читалось никаких эмоций, а рука была также протянута в сторону Нолана, только теперь Кренник начал медленно шевелить пальцами в воздухе, будто комкая что-то невидимое.  
\- Отвечай мне, - приказал он и подошел ближе.  
\- Все, что захочешь, только прекрати это! - застонал Нолан и зажмурился от боли.  
\- Признавайся, кто руководит тобой из Альянса? Назови его.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь...  
\- Назови его имя! - громко приказал Кренник.  
\- Это Дравен!! Генерал Дэвитс Дравен!! - вскричал Нолан. - Перестань, умоляю тебя!.. Я не вынесу!.. А-а-а!..  
\- Сколько человек в десантной группе, которая летит сюда?  
\- Пятьдесят, - простонал Нолан из последних сил.  
\- Когда они прибудут?  
\- А-а-а!  
\- Говори!  
\- Они уже почти здесь, - выдохнул Нолан с усмешкой.  
Кайбер-кристалл перестал вибрировать. Кренник опустил руку и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, восстанавливая дыхательный ритм, а Нолан закрыл глаза и растянулся на полу. Он был без сознания.  
Удивленная и напуганная Джин была не в силах пошевелиться и неотрывно смотрела на лежащего на полу мужчину. Она очнулась лишь тогда, когда Кренник вручил ей свой рюкзак.  
\- Что вы делаете? Зачем?.. - удивилась она.  
\- Джин, помнишь, я спрашивал тебя, давно ли ты с повстанцами и доверяют ли они тебе? - задал Кренник встречный вопрос и взял девушку за плечи.  
\- Да.  
\- Я должен был быть уверен, что чертежи будут доставлены им, даже если со мной что-нибудь случится. Повстанцы доверяют тебе, поэтому, если чертежи не смогу доставить я, это сделаешь ты.  
Джин нахмурилась. В этот момент снаружи послышался глухой гул, в котором оба безошибочно узнали шум двигателей имперского корабля. Кренник поднял голову, прислушиваясь, а потом снова посмотрел на Джин.  
\- Беги к кораблю Нолана, заводи двигатели и оставь кормовой люк открытым. Если мне повезет, мы улетим вместе, но если ты услышишь взрыв, немедленно улетай. Это будет означать, что меня уже нет в живых, - объяснял Кренник и смотрел на нее, стараясь сохранить в памяти ее образ, потому что понимал, что, скорее всего, видит ее в последний раз. - В этом случае взлетай, скройся за грядой ближайших скал и лети на запад, над самой землей, чтобы тебя не засекли имперские сканеры. Когда достигнешь каньона, выйдешь на орбиту и совершишь микропрыжок до Лабиринта Риши. В компьютере корабля Нолана есть координаты для его обхода. Я верю, ты сможешь. Потом тебе нужно будет только задать курс на Явин-IV, добраться до ближайших патрулей повстанцев, и дело будет сделано.  
\- Я ни за что не оставлю вас здесь, - решительно сказала она, глядя Креннику в глаза.  
Его взгляд смягчился. Он вдруг поцеловал ее в лоб и обхватил руками ее лицо.  
\- Джинет, неужели я напрасно потратил столько лет, рискуя жизнью? - с болью в голосе спросил он. – Ты должна. Я прошу.  
Джин на мгновение перестала дышать, когда услышала, как назвал ее Кренник, но тут же в полной мере осознала всю серьезность ситуации и почувствовала, как к горлу подступает жесткий ком. Джин глубоко вздохнула и робко прикоснулась ладонью к его щеке.  
\- Они убьют вас, - тихо проговорила она дрожащим голосом, впервые испугавшись не за себя, а за Орсона.  
\- Помощи ждать неоткуда. Нужно действовать, иначе будет поздно, - твердо сказал он, подошел к консоли компьютера и нажал искусно замаскированную на стене кнопку.  
Рядом с консолью открылась потайная дверца, за которую Кренник просунул руку и достал пару тяжелых бластеров, а также дополнительные заряды к ним. Он внимательно осмотрел оружие, поставил в боевой режим и положил перед собой на консоли.  
Джин опустила рюкзак на пол и остановила Кренника, накрыв его руку своей ладонью. Он обернулся и нахмурился.  
\- Какого дьявола ты еще здесь?!..  
Джин посмотрела на Кренника полными слез глазами и быстро, но неловко из-за роста обняла его.  
\- Да пребудет с вами Сила! - тихо проговорила она.  
Сердце Орсона Кренника пропустило удар. Он вдруг сам наклонился к девушке и схватил ее в объятия. Руки Джин обвили его шею.  
\- Да пребудет Сила с тобой, храбрая девочка! - проговорил он в ответ, крепко обнимая ее и прижимаясь щекой к ее щеке.  
Когда Кренник отпустил ее, Джин всхлипнула. Ее руки скользнули вниз по его плечам. Она нехотя отступила назад, подняла рюкзак и попятилась в сторону коридора, ведущего ко второй взлетной площадке. Кренник смотрел на Джин до тех пор, пока она, наконец, не повернулась к нему спиной и не скрылась из виду. Затем он подхватил бластеры, боеприпасы и занял позицию для стрельбы.  
В это время у входа в дом уже слышалась тяжелая, ритмичная поступь штурмовиков. Кренник слышал, как они остановились у входной двери. Но она была заблокирована, и вскоре снаружи раздались глухие удары и выстрелы.  
Кренник вскинул бластер к плечу и крепче сжал его рукоять. Он, конечно же, солгал Джин - они не смогли бы улететь вместе. Не в этот раз. А вот у нее одной есть шанс, если он как можно дольше задержит здесь штурмовиков. Ну, а потом... Штурмовики открыли дверь и прорвались внутрь, но узкий коридор не давал им развернуться, а Кренник только этого и ждал и открыл по ним огонь. Они стреляли в ответ, но лишь парализующими зарядами, от которых Креннику удавалось ловко уворачиваться. Вдруг снаружи донеслись редкие глухие удары, какие-то крики, вопли и послышался сильный гул от целого града выстрелов. Кренник понял, что у группы имперского десанта что-то пошло не так, потому что успевшие прорваться в дом штурмовики перестали стрелять и начали отступать к выходу. В этот момент в его кармане запищал передатчик. Это казалось невероятным!.. Кренник достал его и пару мгновений просто смотрел на издававшее резкий звук устройство, не понимая, что происходит. Передатчик продолжал пищать. Кренник быстро отошел к стене, встал так, чтобы его не могли заметить снаружи, и нажал на кнопку.  
\- Я слушаю. Кто это? - произнес он.  
\- Мастер Кренник, - послышался из устройства голос Кей-два. - Вы в опасности. Спасайтесь. Я их задержу!


	10. ***

Кренник был не из тех людей, которым нужно повторять дважды. Окрыленный надеждой на спасение, он тут же отступил вглубь дома и побежал к кораблю Нолана.  
\- Я никогда не забуду этого, Кей! - на ходу прокричал он в передатчик. Несмотря на помехи, которые создавали экранировавшие стены, он надеялся, что дроид его еще слышит. - Но каким образом ты до сих пор функционируешь?  
\- Аварийная батарея, сэр, - монотонно ответил дроид. - Я скоро отключусь. Прощайте!  
Из передатчика послышались шум и треск, перемежавшиеся звуками выстрелов.  
\- Прощай, Кей, - пробормотал Кренник и выбросил бесполезное теперь устройство.

Закинув на спину рюкзак и крепко сжимая в руке бластер, Джин добежала до широкой двери, закрывавшей вход на взлетную площадку. Она отдышалась и, держа оружие на изготовку, нажала кнопку на панели. Дверь лениво поползла вверх и, наконец, встала на магнитный замок. Несколько песчинок, принесенных снаружи порывом ветра, чиркнули по лицу Джин. Она присела на корточки, тихо проскользнула наружу и прижалась к небольшому, не выровненному при строительстве, скальному выступу. Корабль Нолана был меньше имперского корабля, на котором прилетели Джин и Кренник, но он занимал бОльшую часть взлетной площадки. Джин прислушалась, осторожно выглянула из своего укрытия и быстро окинула взглядом окрестности. Кормовая часть корабля загораживала обзор именно той части поверхности планеты, где сейчас мог находиться враг. Джин тихо выругалась. Несмотря на тишину, которую прерывали лишь глухие выстрелы за ее спиной, и отсутствие свежих следов на песке, она понимала, что нельзя терять бдительности и ощущение, что все в порядке, может быть ложным, но также понимала, как мало у нее времени, и решилась быстро добежать до корабля.  
Она покинула свое укрытие, но не сделала и трех шагов, как от внезапного страха у нее подкосились ноги, и она рухнула на песок - наверху Джин увидела с десяток штурмовиков из десантной группы. Они стояли в оцеплении почти у самого края и как раз на той стороне площадки, которая не просматривалась из ее укрытия. Те штурмовики, которые стояли ближе всех, сразу же обернулись на посторонний звук, а следом за ними и все остальные. Они вскинули бластеры и направили их на Джин. Сердце девушки сильно забилось от волнения. Она поняла, что сейчас погибнет. Внезапно откуда-то сверху послышался очень громкий рык животного. По тому, как вдруг замерли, а потом попятились назад штурмовики, Джин поняла, что оно находится рядом с ней, и осторожно обернулась. Перед ней стояло четвероногое, покрытое короткой пятнистой шерстью чудовище, достигавшее в холке такого роста, что было выше Джин примерно в два раза. Оно не сводило с нее больших черных глаз. Затем понюхало воздух, злобно оскалилось и прижало короткие уши к большой голове. Джин вспомнила, что Кренник рассказывал ей о местной фауне, и поняла, что перед ней возник один из ее представителей - даггу. Этот зверь, действительно, чем-то напоминал нэксу и возможно даже имел с ней общего предка, но отличался иным строением черепа. Едва Джин пошевелилась, даггу зарычал еще громче, ощетинился и приготовился к нападению. Джин знала, что не успеет выстрелить - даггу, конечно, окажется быстрее. Было ясно, что он набросится на нее и, по меньшей мере, покалечит, а вот удалось бы ей даже в случае невероятного везения с одного выстрела из ручного бластера пробить такую толстую шкуру - неизвестно, поэтому Джин замерла на месте. Но тут со стороны покинутых вражеских позиций зазвучали выстрелы - отступившие штурмовики вернулись и открыли огонь по зверю. Даггу громко взвыл от боли и повернулся к своим обидчикам. Он прижался к земле, оттолкнулся лапами и, засыпав Джин песком и пылью, в три мощных прыжка оказался на поверхности планеты. Штурмовики в панике бросились врассыпную, но даггу, несмотря на несколько серьезных ран, нагонял их, с треском раскусывал мощными челюстями их доспехи и с наслаждением поедал свежее мясо.  
Джин, уже второй раз за это время избежавшая верной смерти, мгновенно вскочила на ноги и побежала к кораблю. Оказавшись на борту, она отдышалась, пробралась к пульту управления и бросила рюкзак с драгоценной ношей в штурманское кресло. В кресле пилота для Джин было непривычно просторно. Все еще дрожащими пальцами она нажала нужные кнопки, чтобы включить питание и продуть двигатели от налетевшего песка. Когда процесс был завершен, и двигатели начали выходить на взлетный режим, Джин мельком взглянула через стекло кабины на пиршество даггу, а затем - на дисплеи внешних видеокамер, установленных на корме справа и слева от люка. Через них был хорошо виден вход в дом. "Пожалуйста... Пожалуйста, Атарис!.. Скорее!.." - повторяла она про себя, как заклинание. Но у входа никого не было, даже штурмовиков, и это беспокоило Джин больше всего. Она включила навигационные приборы, но пока судорожно вспоминала, как управлять бортовыми орудиями, ее периферическое зрение уловило какое-то постороннее движение. Джин ни на шутку встревожилась. Присмотревшись, она увидела через прозрачное стекло кабины объект, поблескивавший металлом в лучах света, и вскоре различила приближающийся на большой скорости белый имперский шаттл, который сопровождали два истребителя.  
\- Нет, нет, только не это! - с досады процедила Джин сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда поняла, что такой эскорт может сопровождать сюда лишь одного высокого гостя, - того, которого так дожидался Нолан. Лорда Вейдера!  
\- Что же делать? Думай. Думай!.. - повторяла она, приложив ко лбу вспотевшую ладонь.  
Рассвирепевший даггу, тем временем, расправился со штурмовиками, но продолжал вертеть по сторонам косматой головой и втягивать носом воздух, выискивая добычу. Джин понимала, что если Кренник жив и направится сюда, то даггу может напасть на него, а она даже не может предупредить его об опасности. Кроме того, даггу вполне мог учуять и ее запах и попытаться добраться до нее, не говоря уже о том, что он мог повредить корабль. Выхода могло быть только два: закрыть люк и скорее улететь отсюда, или оставить люк открытым и, рискуя быть убитой штурмовиками или съеденной даггу, дождаться Кренника.  
\- Ничего. Еще посмотрим, кто кого! - решительно сказала Джин, сжала бластер в ладони и пошла к кормовому люку.  
Готовая ко всему, она спряталась за выступающей частью внешней обшивки у самого пандуса, чтобы ее не было заметно снаружи. Время тянулось медленно. Кренника все не было. Сердце Джин тревожно билось в груди от волнения. В такие минуты она сжимала в ладони свой кайбер-кристалл и вспоминала о маме. Она многого не понимала в этом древнем веровании в Силу, но каждый раз, когда ей было трудно, Джин повторяла свой "ритуал" и это необъяснимым образом помогало ей обрести уверенность и покой, побороть свои тайные и явные страхи... Она достала кристалл и сжала его в руке. "Веруй в Силу!" - очень явственно прозвучали у нее в голове слова Лиры.  
\- Я попытаюсь, - прошептала Джин и закрыла глаза.   
Она не могла объяснить, как это происходит, но вновь, как и раньше, ощутила всем телом мощный прилив энергии, будто сама земля передала ей часть своей силы. Джин глубоко вздохнула. Ритм ее сердца постепенно пришел в норму, и она оглянулась вокруг. Зрение и слух обострились, а краски мира вдруг стали ярче. По рассказам матери Джин знала о рыцарях-джедаях Старой Республики и о том, на что они были способны, но, конечно, понимала, что никогда не сможет использовать Силу так, как это делали они. И все же она хотела хотя бы попробовать спасти Кренника, и то состояние, в котором она находилась, было единственным шансом это сделать. Она знала, что оно не продлится долго, поэтому решила не терять времени и крепче сжала кристалл в ладони.  
\- Орсон... Атарис! Я на корабле. Я жду, - твердо, но со слезами в голосе, обратилась к нему Джин без особой надежды на то, что Кренник ее услышит. Она вновь закрыла глаза и мысленно представила дом Нолана изнутри и то место в нем, где она последний раз видела Кренника. - Вейдер здесь! А на взлетной площадке откуда-то появился даггу. Поспеши! Но будь осторожен.  
В какое-то мгновение ей показалось, что перед своим мысленным взором она видит фигуру Кренника в движении. Видение было таким ярким, что Джин разволновалась. От внезапной слабости она пошатнулась и схватилась за одну из выступающих частей обшивки, чтобы не упасть. Но когда у входа вдруг появился Кренник с бластером в руках, Джин забыла обо всем на свете и готова была закричать от радости! Она быстро спрятала кристалл под рубашку, махнула Креннику, и, прикрывая его спину, взяла на мушку выход. Как раз в этот момент там показалось несколько гнавшихся на Кренником штурмовиков. Двоих, вырвавшихся вперед, Джин сразила двумя точными выстрелами. Остальные чуть замешкались из-за упавших прямо им под ноги тел товарищей. Кренник, успевший взбежать по пандусу на борт, выпустил в них очередь из бластера, и штурмовики упали на песок.  
\- Джин! Скорее на взлет! - прокричал он девушке.  
Джин кивнула и бросилась к пульту управления.  
Кренник выпустил очередь в сторону блока управления дверью. Блок заискрил, обесточенный механизм магнитного замка разжался, и дверь с грохотом упала, похоронив под собой еще несколько подбежавших имперских солдат. Кренник закрыл кормовой люк и облегченно вздохнул.  
Джин плюхнулась в кресло пилота и схватилась за штурвал. Она не без труда подняла корабль в воздух и с высоты увидела штурмовиков, засевших за скальными выступами и какими-то сооружениями рядом с домом. Обнаружив взлетающий корабль, они открыли по нему огонь. Разозленная Джин совершенно автоматически нашла на пульте кнопки управления бортовыми орудиями и навела прицел.  
\- Будьте вы прокляты! - крикнула она и ответила на выстрелы штурмовиков несколькими смертоносными очередями.  
Повинуясь давней привычке, Джин вовремя остановилась, чтобы не потратить боеприпасов больше, чем требовалось для уничтожения неприятеля. Когда она снова взглянула на дисплеи внешних видеокамер, ей показалось, что среди дыма и пыли она различает высокую фигуру в черном.  
В этот момент в кабине пилота появился Кренник.  
\- Следуй курсом, о котором я тебе говорил, - сказал он, положил руку на плечо Джин и поцеловал ее в макушку. - Я возьму управление позже.  
От этого неожиданного выражения признательности Джин вздрогнула всем телом и чуть не потеряла управление, но тут же собралась и сосредоточилась на приборах. Кренник почувствовал как корабль слегка качнуло из стороны в сторону, на мгновение замер и с тревогой посмотрел на Джин, но когда он убедился, что все в порядке, его лицо тут же обрело прежнее выражение. Он опустил оружие на пол, отправил туда же рюкзак, затем уселся в кресло штурмана, откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
\- Мне только что показалось, что я видела внизу... Вейдера, - робко проговорила Джин и взглянула на Кренника, ожидая его реакции.  
\- Ты не ошиблась, - глухо проговорил тот, не отнимая ладони от лица. - Мы были на волосок от смерти.

Дарт Вейдер в сопровождении двух офицеров и небольшого отряда охраны сошел с челнока на землю. Окинув взглядом местность, он заметил несколько отступающих штурмовиков из посланного им отряда, мертвые тела вокруг и дикого зверя, который был неподалеку и стоял над одним из них. Зверь повернул к лорду свою окровавленную пасть и зарычал. Вейдер смело пошел ему навстречу и медленно вытянул вперед руку, подчиняя его своей воле. Ощетинившийся хищник замотал массивной головой и взвыл, инстинктивно сопротивляясь неизвестной силе, но, в конце концов, жалобно заскулил, его мощные лапы подогнулись, и он рухнул на землю.  
\- Огонь! - скомандовал Вейдер.  
В ту же секунду несколько штурмовиков его охраны выбежали вперед и открыли беспощадный огонь по и без того израненному животному, которое громко взвыло и вскоре испустило дух.  
Штурмовики построились в две шеренги и вытянулись в струнку, чтобы освободить вход в дом и пропустить внутрь лорда Вейдера. Он миновал тесный коридор и тяжелой поступью вошел в помещение, где находился пульт управления и сидел на полу уже пришедший в себя Нолан Гебба. При виде Вейдера его лицо исказилось от страха. Темный лорд остановился перед ним и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Итак, господин Гебба, вы упустили их, - обратился он к Нолану тягучим, с металлическими нотками голосом. - А кроме того, вы повинны в гибели моих солдат.  
\- Я не виноват! - с дрожью в голосе ответил тот. - ОН гораздо сильнее меня. Даже дикий зверь ему не помеха. Я не понимаю, каким образом им удалось уйти от даггу... Поверьте, лорд Вейдер, я сделал все, что было в моих силах!  
\- Глупец! - прошипел, как змея, Вейдер. - Я ведь сказал, что они нужны мне живыми и невредимыми!.. Вы сделали недостаточно, - после продолжительной паузы пробасил он из шлема, - и очень разочаровали меня! Так кто же оказался настолько могущественным, что для его поимки я вынужден был послать пятьдесят человек? Кто он такой?.. Его имя! - потребовал Вейдер.  
Нолан сжался у его ног.  
\- Это Орсон Кренник, - полепетал он.  
\- Любопытно! А девушка?  
\- Джин Эрсо, дочь имперского инженера.  
\- Это упрощает мою задачу. Но этой информации слишком мало, чтобы вы могли оправдать свою неудачу, - промолвил Вейдер.  
Сочленения его костюма скрипнули, когда он опустил голову, чтобы взглянуть на ползающего у его ног человека.  
\- Я недоволен вашей работой, - проговорил лорд. - Но я уже получил всю необходимую мне информацию и больше не нуждаюсь в ваших услугах.  
\- Простите! - умоляюще простонал Нолан. - Я не думал так подвести вас! Пожал...  
Вейдер вытянул руку вперед, и Нолан вдруг взмыл в воздух. Мучаясь от внезапного удушья, Нолан схватился руками за горло. Он задергал ногами, пытаясь найти для них опору, но все было тщетно. Будто невидимые пальцы сжимали его горло все сильнее. Он почувствовал, что задыхается... Свистящее дыхание темного лорда слилось с хрустом костей и предсмертными хрипами предателя. Наконец, Вейдер опустил руку, и Нолан замертво рухнул к его ногам.  
\- Ваши извинения приняты, - проговорил лорд, развернулся и направился к выходу.  
\- Капитан Тирон, - обратился он к одному из сопровождавших его офицеров. - Мы сейчас же возвращаемся на мой корабль. Передайте генералу Харзу мой приказ: немедленно взять курс на Явин-IV. Там находится тайная база повстанцев. При поддержке боевой станции мы уничтожим их раньше, чем они получат чертежи.   
\- Слушаюсь, сэр! - отчеканил офицер, козырнул и побежал к шаттлу.

Джин сделала все так, как сказал ей Кренник: оставила позади гряду скал и, стараясь лететь как можно ниже над землей, взяла курс на ближайший каньон.  
\- Мы подлетаем, - сообщила ему Джин, когда пришло время. - Каньон прямо по курсу.  
Задремавший в кресле штурмана Кренник встрепенулся и встал. Он размял затекшие ноги и сделал знак Джин передать ему управление. Она включила автоматическое пилотирование и покинула кресло.  
\- Сядь и пристегнись, - приказал он.  
Джин села в кресло штурмана и щелкнула карабином. Кренник надел наушники, затем взглянул на приборы и на дисплей сканера.  
\- На орбите "Звездный Разрушитель" лорда Вейдера, - заметил он. - Держись!  
Джин уже знала, что Кренник не будет просить просто так, и схватилась за поручни своего кресла. Он увеличил тягу двигателей и потянул штурвал на себя. Корабль стал быстро набирать высоту, миновал слой облаков и вышел в открытый космос.  
\- Смотри, Джин, вот он, - сказал Кренник и указал ей на большой белый корабль, зависший над планетой.  
"Звездный Разрушитель" Вейдера находился на очень значительном расстоянии от них, но все же недостаточно большом, чтобы в случае обнаружения они успели скрыться от огня его мощных подфюзеляжных орудий.  
\- Нужно поскорее убираться отсюда, - бормотал Кренник, завершая вычисления курса. - Скорее всего, они уже нас заметили. Насколько я знаю лорда Вейдера, он никогда не упускает случая лично покарать отступников.  
\- Вы что же, хотели, чтобы нас заметили?! - удивилась Джин.  
\- Сейчас нам это необходимо. Разумеется Вейдер уже отдал приказ разыскивать нас, и скоро нас найдут. Тогда мы не сможем спастись. Но если мы сделаем ход первыми и попробуем заманить Вейдера в астероидное поле, у нас есть шанс. "Разрушитель" слишком неповоротлив, и даже мощное защитное поле не спасет его там, в то время как мы проскользнем невредимыми.  
\- И вы думаете, это сработает?! - воскликнула Джин и нахмурилась. - Да это же безумие!   
\- Мне часто приходилось это слышать в свой адрес, - усмехнулся Кренник. - Мы стартуем. Будь готова.  
Джин ничего не сказала, только развела руками в ответ.  
Двигатели взревели, выходя на максимальный режим, звезды в поле зрения Джин поплыли длинными росчерками по темному полотну Вселенной и, наконец, слились в один мерцающий белый поток.  
\- Через семь минут мы будем на месте, - сказал ей Кренник и взглянул на дисплей сканера. - Погони за нами нет, и это очень странно, - задумчиво пробормотал он. - Но если Вейдер так хотел поймать нас, а теперь отступает... Насколько я его знаю, это означает, что у него для нас готова ловушка, - уверенно добавил он и закивал головой. - А у Вейдера, вероятно, есть более важные дела. И что-то подсказывает мне, что нам нужно торопиться.  
\- Что же нас может ожидать?  
\- Думаю, где-то на нашем корабле находится "маячок" и за нами следят. Уж слишком просто нас отпустили.  
\- Но кто может за нами следить? - спросила Джин.  
\- Конечно, наемники, - брезгливо ответил Кренник. - Милорд часто пользуется их услугами и щедро платит им за работу.  
Оставшееся до прилета время они провели в полном молчании.  
Когда они достигли Лабиринта Риши, Джин убедилась в правоте Кренника: лорд Вейдер, действительно, отправил в погоню наемников - три или четыре юрких корабля "сели им на хвост". Но Кренник только усмехнулся, когда сканеры засекли чужаков. Он ловко маневрировал между хаотично летавшими астероидами. По хитрому выражению его лица и заметно увеличившемуся количеству астероидов на единицу космического пространства Джин поняла, что он сам решил устроить ловушку преследователям, и оказалась права. Умение Кренника управлять кораблем можно было назвать мастерским. Один из преследователей, которых все же оказалось четверо, отстал почти сразу, не рискуя соваться в такое густое астероидное поле, двое других разбились об огромные валуны при слишком рискованных маневрах, на которые вынуждал их Кренник. А вот четвертый заставил Джин поволноваться: он был очень ловок и хитер, и Креннику долгое время не удавалось с ним справиться, и даже оторваться от него. Лишь когда Кренник вынудил наемника к открытому противостоянию, тот на мгновение потерял концентрацию и попал между двух летевших навстречу друг другу астероидов, которые раздавили и корабль, и его самого, как скорлупку.  
Джин помогала Креннику, как могла, ведь ее опыт навигатора был еще меньше, чем опыт в пилотировании, но, несмотря на это, он был доволен ею.  
Разобравшись с наемниками, Кренник вернул корабль на нужный курс. Когда Лабиринт Риши остался далеко позади, Джин облегченно вздохнула.  
\- Наша работа сделана лишь наполовину, - сказал Кренник, призывая ее не расслабляться, и повернул голову. - Судя по приборам, защитное поле выдержало несколько прямых попаданий и готово отключиться. Но мне кажется, что это еще не все плохие новости. Нужно просканировать все системы, а пока компьютер будет занят этим, мы должны попробовать связаться с Альянсом.  
\- Да, - отозвалась Джин.  
\- Мы летим прямым курсом на Явин, - продолжал Кренник. - Что-то мне подсказывает, что Вейдер знает о находящейся там базе повстанцев, но даже если это так, он будет вынужден обойти Лабиринт Риши, и, таким образом, потеряет много времени. Удача на нашей стороне.  
\- Но откуда Вейдер мог бы узнать о том, что база находится именно на Явине?  
\- Он мог только что выпытать это у Нолана.  
\- Разве... вы не убили его? - робко спросила Джин.  
Кренник нахмурился.  
\- Нет, - сухо ответил он. - Хотя он это и заслужил... Но мне почему-то не дает покоя еще один факт, - продолжал он. - Если ты помнишь, когда мы летели на Тесус, Кей-два перехватил сообщение с одного из имперских кораблей о том, что лорд Вейдер преследует корабль Альянса, на котором находится какая-то важная персона.  
\- Да, я помню, - заинтересовалась Джин. - Но почему вы вспомнили об этом именно сейчас?  
\- Потому что меня беспокоит судьба этой персоны. Не находится ли этот некто в плену у Вейдера, и не мог ли Вейдер от него узнать о тайной базе повстанцев?.. Но это лишь моя догадка.  
\- В любом случае, нам нужно спешить, - подытожила Джин.  
Кренник кивнул, затем встал и нажал несколько кнопок на пульте.  
\- Я настроил связь на частоты Альянса, - проговорил он и протянул Джин наушники. - Вызывай патрульных или любые другие военные корабли повстанцев, которые окажутся достаточно близко. Назови им позывной вашей боевой группы и сообщи, что у нас сведения чрезвычайной важности для сенатора Мотмы, а я запущу проверку всех систем и узнаю, насколько повреждена обшивка и сможем ли мы продолжать путь.  
\- Хорошо, - сказала Джин, понимающе кивнула и взяла у него из рук наушники, но тут заметила на подлокотнике пилотского кресла кровь. Кренник был ранен. - Постойте! Вас зацепило выстрелом!  
Джин оставила наушники на пульте, отстегнулась и подошла к нему. Кренник остановился у выхода и обернулся. Джин осмотрела его левую руку и заметила, что рукав куртки прорван чуть ниже локтя. Она дотронулась до этого места и на ее ладони осталась кровь. Джин нахмурилась.  
\- Странно, - безразлично проговорил Кренник. - Я этого не заметил...  
\- Снимите куртку, - сказала Джин уверенно и твердо.  
Кренник был немного удивлен, но сделал то, о чем она просила. Когда Джин увидела расползшееся по рукаву рубашки кровавое пятно, то нахмурилась еще больше и посмотрела на Кренника.  
\- С этим не шутят, - укоризненно проговорила она, вытерла ладонь о колено, затем взяла Кренника за руку, разорвала рукав и взглянула на то место, откуда сочилась кровь. - Стойте спокойно. Я перевяжу рану рукавом вашей рубашки. Моя слишком грязная для этого.  
Она оторвала рукав и начала перевязывать его руку, а Кренник просто смотрел на нее: серьезно, задумчиво, но как-то странно... Ни один мускул на лице Джин не дрогнул ни при виде крови, ни при взгляде на довольно глубокую рану, в которой под выступающей кровью и содранной кожей виднелось мясо, ведь за свою нелегкую жизнь ей приходилось видеть такие раны, по сравнению с которой эта была просто царапиной.  
\- Вот и все, - просто сказала она и удовлетворенно потерла ладонь о ладонь, когда закончила.  
Кренник не сводил с нее глаз. Он не дал Джин уйти, преградив ей путь рукой, и медленно приблизился к ней. Джин отступила назад и замерла в растерянности, не зная, чего от него ожидать. Он долго смотрел на нее, а потом осторожно коснулся пальцами ее щеки. Это было так неожиданно, что Джин резко вздохнула и прижалась к стене, но не отстранилась. Кренник медленно наклонил голову, и Джин почувствовала, как его горячие губы коснулись ее виска, а затем - щеки. Ее кожа покрылась мелкими мурашками от ощущения его дыхания. Она вздрогнула и прикрыла глаза от удовольствия, нахлынувшего жаркой волной. Ее мысли путались. Джин никогда не испытывала ничего подобного и не знала, что делать, но в тот момент была уверена, что больше всего на свете ей хочется быть здесь, с ним...  
Кренник почувствовал ее дрожь.  
\- Ты все еще боишься меня? - тихо спросил он и посмотрел на нее.  
\- Н-нет, - с трудом проговорила Джин и помотала головой, понимая все же, что ответила не вполне честно...  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я к тебе прикасался? - снова просил он, одарил поцелуем другую щеку Джин и легким движением пальцев убрал с ее лба непослушную прядь волос.  
\- Нет, - немного помедлив, тихо отозвалась Джин.  
\- Что "нет"? - спросил Кренник, проводя широкой ладонью по ее спине, и снова наклонился к ней.  
\- Я хочу, - не глядя на него, робко ответила Джин и почувствовала, что ее сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди.  
Джин мелко трясло от сильного волнения и напряжения. То, что происходило, казалось ей чем-то невероятным, почти невозможным. Она даже не поняла, как это случилось. Но это случилось. И Джин вдруг стало ясно, что она просто не может сопротивляться нежности Кренника так же, как совсем недавно бесстрашно сопротивлялась его силе. И это по-настоящему испугало ее. Но в то же время ее, как и любую молодую девушку, снедало любопытство. Она, у которой никогда в жизни не было ничего подобного и которая знала об отношениях мужчин и женщин лишь по пошлым байкам своих товарищей по оружию, все же помнила о том, с какой нежностью относились друг к другу ее родители, и втайне хотела хотя бы раз почувствовать, что это значит, узнать на собственном опыте... каково это - быть с мужчиной. Теперь уже она не могла отрицать очевидное - она начала испытывать симпатию к Креннику. Кроме того, Джин давно поняла, что между ней и Кренником что-то происходит и очень хотела выяснить, что именно, но не знала, как это сделать. И, уж конечно, она совсем не ожидала, что все произойдет так скоро и будет именно так.  
Напряжение нарастало. Джин не смотрела на Кренника и старалась не поднимать голову, зная о необъяснимом воздействии на нее его взгляда. Она снова содрогнулась, когда его ладонь, и без того обжигавшая ей спину, скользнула выше, вынуждая ее положить руку ему на плечо.  
\- Джин, - позвал он негромко, - посмотри на меня.  
Глубина и тембр его голоса повергли Джин в неописуемый трепет. Кренник осторожно притянул ее к себе. Джин медленно подняла глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом, но теперь ее ощущения были совсем другими - лишь покой и удивительное чувство защищенности. А вот кайбер-кристалл на ее шее беспокойно подрагивал. Он уже довольно продолжительное время напоминал о себе частой мелкой вибрацией, но Джин заметила это только сейчас. Кренник тоже чувствовал эту вибрацию, но не придавал ей значения, так как его мысли были с той, что была сейчас перед ним. Он мягко толкнулся носом в пылающую щеку Джин и слегка коснулся губами уголка ее пухлых губ.  
\- Джинет! Моэнэ эннен! Моэнэ хиссалар!* - прошептал Кренник ей в губы и легким движением пальцев задел ее подбородок.  
У Джин закружилась голова. Она слегка подалась вперед, и Кренник накрыл ее губы своими.  
Он целовал ее нежно и терпеливо, пока не делая ничего, что могло бы напугать ее, ведь по поведению Джин он уже понял, что она совсем неопытна. Но очень скоро потеряв терпение, он схватил ее в объятия и был безумно рад, когда осмелевшая Джин обняла его и ответила на его поцелуй.  
______________________  
* Джинет! Моя спасительница! Моя любимая! (альд.)


	11. ***

Как-то раз, в одну из редких минут тишины и покоя, Джин Эрсо задумалась о том, каким будет ее первый в жизни, настоящий поцелуй и кем будет тот, кому она его подарит, но не представляла, что это будет Орсон, тот, кого она знала с детства, тот, кто был настолько старше нее, и что это будет настолько восхитительно приятно. В его объятиях она забыла обо всем и закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь новыми для нее ощущениями: обнимающих ее мужских рук, ладони, придерживавшей ее сзади за шею, тепла, исходившего от его груди, и незнакомого, но такого будоражащего вкуса его губ... Несмотря на неопытность, Джин поняла, как давно и как сильно ему хотелось это сделать, как он сдерживается, осторожничает, ориентируясь только на ее действия и не позволяя себе зайти слишком далеко. Когда пальцы Джин скользнули по коротко остриженным волосам на его затылке, Кренник прижал ее к груди чуть сильнее и слегка всосал ее нижнюю губу. Из горла Джин вырвался едва слышный стон, и она вздрогнула, что не ускользнуло от внимания Кренника. Кончик его языка мягко коснулся ее верхней губы, а потом еще и еще раз, чуть более настойчиво, и Джин, разгоряченная его ласками, робко приоткрыла рот. Тогда Кренник обнял ее еще крепче и осторожно углубил поцелуй. Джин вспыхнула до корней волос и почувствовала, что под ней подкашиваются ноги.  
Это был просто поцелуй, но совсем неопытной Джин он показался настолько интимным, исполненным тайны, доступной только им двоим, что ей показалось, еще немного и он разденет ее - так же медленно и осторожно. Она не понимала, почему, но знала, что не сможет сопротивляться этому, и ей стало очень стыдно за себя в тот момент! Но страшнее всего было то, что Джин не испытывала желания прекратить происходившее. Наоборот, ей хотелось еще. В объятиях Кренника, в сладком дурмане его ласк и поцелуев, она почувствовала себя так, будто родилась заново, удивилась тому, как реагирует на новые ощущения ее тело, хотя такая реакция была вполне естественной. Джин чувствовала, что в ней пробуждается что-то новое - неизвестное, но светлое и прекрасное, а ее привычный и однообразный в своей серости мир перестал существовать. Не было больше маленькой девочки, которой она оставалась до сих пор где-то в глубине души. Ее место заняла сильная и смелая двадцатилетняя девушка Джин Эрсо, которая вдруг поняла, что нет больше прежнего дяди Орсона, нет Орсона Кренника, а есть Атарис Тарджен, альдераанец... мужчина... на которого она впервые взглянула другими глазами. Глазами женщины. Это открытие смутило и удивило ее еще больше, и сердце затрепетало у нее в груди крыльями маленькой птички. В этот момент кайбер-кристалл на ее шее загудел, стал теплым и все пространство кабины вдруг заполнилось ярким, слепящим светом, который сначала казался исходящим из двух неизвестных источников, а сама Джин почувствовала головокружение и звон в ушах. Все продолжалось несколько секунд. Затем свет померк и все стихло.  
Воцарившуюся тишину внезапно прервал сигнал тревоги. Он вернул Джин и Кренника к реальности. Они резко оторвались друг от друга и одновременно посмотрели в сторону пульта управления, где на дисплее сияла предупреждающая надпись. Тяжело дыша, они переглянулись и выпустили друг друга из объятий. Джин, цеплявшаяся за пол только носками ботинок, наконец, встала на ноги и, не глядя на Кренника, подошла к пульту. Делая вид, что внимательно изучает сообщение, она украдкой оглядывалась по сторонам, желая найти хоть какое-то подтверждение тому, что ей только что привиделось сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки. Если тот яркий свет не был лишь плодом ее воображения или просто сиянием неисправных ламп освещения, то откуда он мог взяться и куда исчез?.. К разочарованию Джин, все было как обычно: лампы так же ровно освещали кабину и пульт управления, а кайбер-кристалл на ее груди выглядел так же, как и раньше.  
"Неужели это мне только показалось?.." - с тревогой подумала она.  
Кренник последовал за ней к пульту, но вдруг резко остановился. Его внимание привлекло какое-то тусклое свечение в углу кабины. Кренник напрягся. Приглядевшись, он обнаружил, что оно исходило из глубин его рюкзака, лежавшего за штурманским креслом. Он нахмурился, повернул голову и настороженно посмотрел на Джин, но она стояла к нему спиной и ничего не видела. Он снова взглянул на рюкзак и судорожно сглотнул. "Но это... невозможно!" - прошептал он одними губами. Его брови взлетели. Он снова взглянул на Джин, но теперь его лицо озарилось легкой, доброй улыбкой. Он выглядел так, будто нашел ответ на давно мучивший его вопрос. Стараясь не шуметь, Кренник быстро подошел к рюкзаку, присел на корточки и осторожно просунул руку внутрь. Свечение почти сразу потускнело и начало угасать. Кренник облегченно вздохнул, будто избежал какой-то опасности, и выпрямился.  
Джин так ничего и не заметила. Ее внимание было приковано к сообщению от бортового компьютера. Она еще читала, когда Кренник подошел к ней сзади и пробежал сообщение глазами, глядя через ее плечо.  
Сообщение гласило: "Внимание! Опасность! Общее падение мощности в системе. Двигатель функционирует на 60 процентов. Мощность батарей три, пять и восемь упала до 35 процентов, батареи два, четыре и девять повреждены и отключены. Восстановление отключенных батарей невозможно. Система жизнеобеспечения работает в аварийном режиме. При существующих условиях полное ее отключение произойдет через 4 часа...".  
\- Проверка не потребуется, - мрачно изрек Кренник и отключил прожужжавший все уши сигнал тревоги. - Все еще хуже, чем я думал. Похоже, что удача все же нас оставила.  
\- Что же мы будем делать? Ведь мы должны что-то сделать! - воскликнула Джин и оперлась о пульт, чтобы Кренник не увидел, что ее руки все еще дрожат.  
\- Разумеется, - отозвался Кренник, надел куртку и снова сел в кресло пилота. Как истинный военный и боевой офицер, он сохранял ледяное спокойствие и анализировал ситуацию. - Но что мы можем, имея такие повреждения? У двигателя недостаточно мощности, чтобы выйти на сверхсветовую скорость. Значит, мы здесь застряли. Путем перераспределения мощности оставшихся батарей мы можем на какое-то время добиться нормальной работы защитных экранов, но это все, что в наших силах. Утечку дыхательной смеси из системы жизнеобеспечения можно приостановить, - сообщил он, уточнив данные у бортового компьютера, - но полностью устранить ее не получится без сухого дока. Таким образом, у нас есть четыре или пять часов, и мы должны во что бы то ни стало связаться с повстанцами.  
\- Но почему бы нам не послать сигнал бедствия?  
\- Мы все еще далеко от Явин-IV, поэтому такой сигнал, посланный отсюда, может привлечь к нам ненужное внимание имперских войск, - объяснил Кренник, нажимая нужные кнопки на пульте, чтобы автоматика перекрыла поступление в вентиляцию дыхательной смеси из поврежденных емкостей. По окончании процедуры бортовой компьютер просигнализировал о том, что система жизнеобеспечения приведена в стабильное состояние. Но сколько оно продлится, было неизвестно. - У меня нет сомнений, что лорд Вейдер разослал сообщение о нашем предполагаемом местонахождении. И если наш сигнал засекут на одной из ближайших баз, корабли Империи слетятся сюда, как стервятники-вагу на падаль, не позже чем через пятнадцать минут, - продолжал он. - С учетом этого, наши шансы на выживание представляются мне крайне ничтожными. Частоты Альянса, на которые мы настроились, тоже прослушиваются Империей, но если мы просто попытаемся связаться с повстанцами, у нас больше шансов на успех: мы на торговом корабле, а в этом секторе иногда появляются торговцы оружием и прочий подобный сброд, который Империя не трогает. Война войной, а бизнес есть бизнес.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что торговцы оружием продают свой товар не только Империи, но и повстанцам?! - с отвращением воскликнула Джин.  
\- Судя по твоему удивленному виду это новость для тебя. Да, так было и будет всегда: война - это не просто гибель многих и многих миллионов невинных, но и хорошая возможность заработать для разного отребья, которое всегда можно встретить в самых разных уголках галактики, - подтвердил ее подозрения Кренник и развел руками.  
По мере того, как Джин открывалась правда, ее лицо становилось каменным, а глаза темнели от гнева. В конце концов, она скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Если наше сообщение перехватят на одной из ближайших имперских баз и им удастся быстро его расшифровать, у нас все равно есть шанс вырваться невредимыми. Мне известны пароли и входные коды для этого сектора, - заверил Кренник и с усмешкой добавил:  
\- Их продают торговцам нечистые на руку имперские офицеры.  
Услышав это, Джин горько усмехнулась.  
\- А если эти пароли и коды уже устарели? Что тогда?  
Она была не в восторге от этого плана, но другого предложить не могла.  
Кренник замолчал, в раздумье глядя прямо перед собой, а потом снова сел в кресло пилота.  
\- Тогда... - ответил он, наконец, - я воспользуюсь своим личным кодом.  
Джин выпрямилась и посмотрела на Кренника. Его решительность и уверенность в своих действиях уже не в первый раз приятно удивили ее. Она даже подумала о том, как сложилась бы его судьба и каким блестящим командиром он мог бы стать, если бы был в армии повстанцев с самого начала!.. Но когда он сказал, что в случае необходимости воспользуется личным кодом, Джин почувствовала укол в сердце. Она понимала, что это крайняя мера. И если он использует его, а имперцы заподозрят неладное, их обоих ждет неминуемая смерть. Но смерть ждала бы их в любом случае, а Кренник просто выбрал из двух вариантов тот, при котором их выживание было бы наиболее реальным. Джин понимала это, но решила приложить все усилия, чтобы не допустить такого развития событий. Она медленно подошла к Креннику, который полулежал в кресле пилота, присела перед ним на корточки и накрыла своей ладонью его руку, лежавшую на подлокотнике. Кренник повернул голову и устало взглянул на девушку.  
"Я не позволю тебе!" - подумала Джин, сама не понимая, почему это для нее так важно, и чувствуя, как его красивые глаза вновь становятся гипнотически притягательными. Но в этот раз она не испугалась, не разволновалась и не отвела взгляда. Она решительно и смело смотрела на Кренника. Вдруг его пальцы обхватили руку Джин, он привстал в кресле и приблизил к ней свое лицо. Когда его бровь удивленно дернулась, сердце Джин забилось чаще от невероятной догадки!.. "Ты мне не позволишь?" - услышала она несколько насмешливый, но мягкий голос Кренника в своей голове.  
Из горла Джин вырвался вскрик и она резко отпрянула от него. Нога неловко подвернулась под ней, и она упала на стальной пол, но Кренник крепко сжимал ее руку, благодаря чему Джин несильно ушиблась. Она попыталась отдернуть руку и заскользила каблуками ботинок по полу, чтобы отползти назад, но все было тщетно.  
\- Прочь из моей головы! Сейчас же! - закричала, наконец, Джин.  
\- Джин, успокойся!.. Пожалуйста!.. Джин!.. - пытался уговорить ее Кренник, но напрасно. Джин продолжала вырываться, пыхтя и царапаясь, как дикое животное.  
Тогда он встал, поднял Джин с пола, с трудом парируя ее удары, и крепко обнял.  
\- Тише, Джинет, тише, - приговаривал Кренник, несмотря на ее отчаянное сопротивление, обнимая и баюкая ее, как ребенка. - Успокойся, прошу тебя.  
\- Отпустите! - рычала Джин, но Кренник не обращал на это внимания и также крепко прижимал ее к груди.  
\- Успокойся, Джин! Я знаю, что с тобой, я знаю, что происходит с нами и знаю, что ты только что видела... Джин, тебе не показалось!.. - взволнованно проговорил он, глядя ей в лицо.  
Когда он сказал это, Джин вдруг перестала отбиваться и вырываться. И когда Кренник ослабил объятия, она отступила назад и посмотрела на него изумленным и недоверчивым взглядом.  
\- Что вы знаете? - спросила она.  
\- Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Никогда, - отдышавшись, сказал Кренник и поднял руки в защитном жесте. - Успокойся и выслушай меня.  
Джин не ответила, только подбоченилась и выжидающе смотрела на мужчину.  
\- Как бы странно или нелепо это ни прозвучало, - сказал Кренник, - прошу, сядь и выслушай меня до конца.  
Она села в штурманское кресло и приготовилась слушать, а Кренник принялся расхаживать по кабине.  
\- С тех пор как мы вместе улетели со Скарифа, - вновь заговорил он, - я ничего не скрывал от тебя и не собираюсь скрывать. Но это... Я давно чувствовал, что что-то связывает нас, но лишь несколько минут назад я понял, что именно.  
Взгляд Джин стал заинтересованным. Кренник вдруг остановился.  
\- Ты чувствительна к Силе... - сказал он.  
При этих словах брови Джин удивленно взлетели.  
-...а еще, я точно знаю, что... - тут Кренник помедлил, будто сомневаясь, нужно ли ей это знать. -...ты - моя адарледжиан. На языке моего народа это означает - избранная Силой.  
\- И кто такие эти избранные Силой? - спросила она.  
Кренник задумался.  
\- На Альдераане есть древняя легенда о тех, кто предназначен друг другу свыше. Куда бы не забросила их судьба, им суждено однажды встретиться.  
\- И вы в это верите? - с усмешкой проговорила Джин.  
\- Это лишь легенда, которую мне рассказывали в детстве, как сказку. Став юношей, я просто смеялся над ней, а потом почти забыл. А вот теперь вспомнил. Когда встретил тебя снова - такую сильную, взрослую... необыкновенную, - мечтательно произнес Кренник, но был при этом как никогда серьезен. - Вот и ответ на твой вопрос: я верю в это и знаю, что прав, иначе не стал бы этого утверждать.  
Никто никогда не говорил Джин таких слов, никто так не щадил ее чувства и никто не обращался с ней так, как Кренник! Она не привыкла к такому и была смущена, но старалась не подавать вида. Ей хотелось верить, что все это не розыгрыш и не какая-то шутка, но уж слишком неправдоподобно звучал его рассказ, поэтому Джин спросила:  
\- Но вы ведь сами сказали, что это древняя легенда. Откуда же вы знаете, что не ошиблись?  
Кренник, продолжавший ходить по кабине, остановился рядом с Джин и присел на корточки.  
\- В легенде говорится: при первой встрече, первом взгляде друг на друга сердца адарледжиан начинают биться чаще, у них может возникнуть чувство, что они уже встречались раньше; они могут так удивиться, что будут подолгу смотреть друг на друга, даже не ощущая течения времени. Находясь рядом долгое время, они начинают понимать друг друга без слов, могут общаться телепатически и чувствовать друг друга даже на довольно большом расстоянии.  
Джин тут же вспомнила собственную реакцию на взгляд Кренника и просто на его присутствие рядом, то, как совсем недавно произошел их телепатический контакт, и почувствовала, как по спине пробежал неприятный холодок.  
\- Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю, правда? - без тени торжества или гордости спросил Кренник.  
\- Допустим. Но почему вы рассказали мне об этом только сейчас?  
\- В легенде упоминалось об адарледжиан, которые были альдераанцами и альдераанками, и ничего не говорилось о представителях других планет, поэтому прежде чем рассказать об этом тебе, я решил проверить, действительно ли все так, как я думаю.  
\- Все это очень странно, - только и смогла сказать Джин, а Кренник, не обращая внимания на ее слова, продолжал с непонятным для нее пафосом:  
\- На Альдераане верят в Силу и ее могущество, а еще в то, что мы - не эти грубые тела! Мы созданы из света. А свет существует столько, сколько существует Вселенная. Великая Сила управляет всем. Именно она - связующее звено между всем, что есть во Вселенной.  
Ты не альдераанка, поэтому не веришь во все это и тебе трудно это понять. Но когда я впервые увидел тебя там, на платформе, после стольких лет, что-то шевельнулось во мне и мои душа и сердце потянулись к тебе, - произнес он и медленно взял ее за руку. - И я был настолько сбит этим с толку, что стоял столбом и просто смотрел на тебя, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг, пока ты не выстрелила. Тогда ты была предубеждена против меня, а я не был ни в чем уверен, поэтому и не пытался что-либо рассказать тебе или объяснить. К тому же я был зол на тебя из-за твоего поведения, но делал все, чтобы не допустить ненужного конфликта. Позже, когда твои страхи улеглись и ты успокоилась, я открыл тебе правду о том, кто я такой. Наверняка, ты тогда почувствовала, что я отношусь к тебе мягче, чем можно было бы ожидать в той ситуации.  
Джин вспомнила, как ударила Кренника по голове, но от волнения не смогла ничего сказать и просто кивнула.  
\- Я был рад, когда понял, что ты, наконец-то, стала мне доверять. Ты будто стала ближе. Но то, что между нами есть какая-то связь, я впервые почувствовал у Нолана, когда лечил свое плечо, а ты помогла мне. Тогда-то я и вспомнил легенду.  
Тут он улыбнулся, а Джин схватилась за щеку, припоминая, как ее коснулись губы Кренника.  
\- Ты тогда почувствовала головокружение, а твое сердце зашлось, как после хорошей пробежки, верно? Ты, наверняка, ощутила, будто какая-то неведомая сила тянет тебя ко мне и не могла от меня глаз отвести, я прав?  
\- Да, - еле слышно произнесла Джин и на мгновение прикрыла глаза, словно упрекая себя за такую слабость и за то, что призналась в ней.  
\- Я ощутил то же самое, - со вздохом произнес Кренник и прочел на лице Джин сильное удивление. - А когда в доме Нолана я отбивался от целого взвода штурмовиков и вдруг услышал тебя, услышал то, что ты мне сказала, у меня почти не осталось сомнений в том, что ты моя адарледжиан. И еще я понял, - добавил он после паузы. - Что тебе совсем не все равно, что со мной будет.  
Услышав это, Джин покраснела, как цветок анатты с Набу, но съязвила:  
\- Вы это узнали, когда залезли ко мне в голову?  
Кренник разочарованно покачал головой.  
\- Для того, чтобы понять это, девочка, совсем не обязательно читать мысли, - с грустью произнес он и коснулся ладонью ее щеки. - Я мог бы, но не делал этого. Только не с тобой.  
Пойми, ты сама смогла сделать так, чтобы я тебя услышал. Я ведь говорил, что это одна из особенностей адарледжиан. Они могут общаться друг с другом через Силу даже находясь на значительном расстоянии, но, в отличие от джедаев, лишь в пределах одной планеты. Это лишний раз подтверждает и то, что ты чувствительна к Силе. Просто ты еще неопытна. Ты очень захотела, чтобы я тебя услышал, но это отняло очень много твоих сил. Ты ведь знаешь, о чем я говорю?  
\- Да, - с трудом произнесла Джин, не глядя на Кренника.  
\- Не волнуйся, так трудно бывает только в первый раз, - успокоил он девушку. - Ручаюсь, что десять минут назад ты уже не чувствовала ничего подобного.  
\- Да, - подтвердила Джин. - Но если все так и легенда не лжет, то это значит, что мы адарледжиан друг для друга.  
\- Правильно, - подтвердил Кренник.  
Джин задумалась и робко взглянула на него.  
\- И... что же теперь? Что это значит? - спросила она.  
Кренник догадался о ее чувствах и о том, что она имеет в виду.  
\- То, что ты моя адарледжиан, ни к чему тебя не обязывает, - сказал он и чуть сильнее сжал ее руку. - Ты ничего мне не должна. Я лишь объяснил тебе, что происходит, чтобы ты не блуждала в тьме незнания и не воображала то, чего нет.  
\- Я благодарна вам и ценю вашу заботу, - проговорила Джин. - Но как же то, о чем вы сказали мне в начале? Что мне не показалось?  
Кренник глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на девушку.  
\- Тот свет, который ты видела, тебе не почудился. Я тоже его видел.  
Помнишь, однажды я спросил тебя, что висит у тебя на шее? Ты ответила, что это простая безделушка, каких везде много, но я почувствовал энергетические волны, исходившие от кайбера, и понял, что ты либо знаешь о своей чувствительности к Силе и скрываешь это, либо не знаешь и даже не подозреваешь, что именно на себе носишь.  
\- И что же? - дрожащим голосом спросила Джин.  
Вместо ответа Кренник раскрыл перед ней ладонь.  
\- Теперь мне можно взглянуть на него? - спросил он.  
Пару мгновений Джин раздумывала, но потом потянула за веревочку и вытащила из-под рубашки кристалл. Кренник осторожно коснулся его пальцами и от этого прикосновения внутри кайбера внезапно пробежала волна энергии, похожая на разряды десятков маленьких молний.  
\- Что происходит? Что это? - встревожилась Джин, обращая внимание Кренника на странную реакцию кристалла, но Кренник не казался удивленным.  
\- Не волнуйся, Джин. Лучше скажи, откуда он у тебя?  
\- Это мамин подарок, - тихо ответила та, и на мгновение ее лицо помрачнело от воспоминаний.  
Кренник кивнул и осторожно сжал кристалл в ладони. Даже через тонкую веревочку Джин почувствовала гудение и вибрацию кайбера.  
\- Я хочу кое-что показать тебе, Джин, - сказал вдруг Кренник и разжал пальцы, затем встал и поднял с пола свой рюкзак.  
Заинтересованная Джин оглянулась. Он что-то достал из рюкзака, вернулся и снова присел перед ней на корточки.  
\- Посмотри сюда, Джинет, - предложил Кренник и раскрыл ладонь.  
Она придвинулась ближе. На ладони Кренника лежал почти такой же, но красиво ограненный кайбер-кристалл в витиеватой оправе из серебра, которую венчала петля в форме ветви какого-то вьющегося растения. В эту петлю была продета серебряная цепочка, которая позволяла носить кристалл на шее. При виде него глаза Джин расширились, и она замерла от изумления.  
\- О, Сила! Какой красивый! - воскликнула она восхищенно, и впервые за долгое время ее усталое лицо озарилось улыбкой. - Но откуда он у вас?  
\- Это старинная реликвия моего рода, - объяснил Кренник. - Он передавался из поколения в поколение, пока не перешел ко мне. Он называется Алаан Бэн.  
\- Алаан Бэн, - с восторгом повторила Джин, удивляясь этому кристаллу, как какому-то чуду, и испытывая непреодолимое желание коснуться его.  
\- Можно? - спросила она разрешения, и когда Кренник кивнул, опасливо дотронулась до него пальцем.  
Кристалл отреагировал на ее прикосновение тусклым бледно-синим свечением.  
В этот момент Кренник потянулся к кайберу Джин и снова сжал его в ладони. Оба кайбера завибрировали одновременно, а тот, что был в руке Кренника, также начал испускать свет.  
\- Скажи, ты чувствуешь это? - спросил Кренник, глядя в глаза Джин.  
\- Да, - прошептала она, ощущая, как кайбер-кристалл Кренника теплеет в ее ладони.  
\- В легенде об избранных Силой сказано, что реакция кайбер-кристаллов также может помочь им узнать друг друга.  
Сказав это, Кренник улыбнулся уголком рта и посмотрел на удивленную и растерянную Джин, а потом на ее кайбер-кристалл в своей руке.  
\- Теплый... - тихо сказал он и снова перевел взгляд на Джин, которая смущенно смотрела на него исподлобья, -...как твои губы.  
С этими словами Кренник молча развернул ее к себе вместе с креслом, затем приподнялся, как-то протиснулся между ее торчащих коленей и оказался лицом к лицу с ней. Он накрыл ладонью руку Джин, в которой был его кайбер-кристалл.  
\- Сожми его крепче, - прошептал Кренник, осторожно притянул Джин к себе за обвитую вокруг ее шеи веревочку, и снова поцеловал.  
Джин без стеснения обвила левой рукой его шею, а правую с кристаллом в ней прижала к своей груди. При каждом прикосновении губ Кренника в груди девушки разливалось приятное тепло, которое, в конце концов, осело где-то в области сердца. Оно пропустило удар, а потом заколотилось так сильно, будто Джин убегала от целой толпы врагов. "О, Сила!" - пронеслось у нее в голове. В этот момент Кренник обнял ее сильнее, и все вокруг снова озарилось тем самым таинственным светом.  
\- Посмотри-ка, Джинет, - совсем рядом, но как-то глухо прозвучал голос Кренника.  
Джин помотала головой и поняла, что шум и звон в ушах немного ее оглушили. Она даже не заметила, когда и как Кренник отпустил ее, так сильно захватило ее происходившее. Но она подняла голову и, заслоняясь от яркого света, с трудом сфокусировала зрение. Когда оно пришло в норму, Джин различила прямо перед собой то, что на несколько мгновений привело ее в состояние ступора. Ее кайбер-кристалл испускал голубой свет и парил в воздухе, как будто на корабле вдруг пропала гравитация! От удивления Джин забыла о кристалле Кренника в своей руке и разжала пальцы. Алаан Бэн также взмыл в воздух, распространяя вокруг ярко-синий свет и позвякивая звеньями цепочки.  
\- Так значит, это правда! - произнесла Джин с такой интонацией, словно сделала открытие, и слегка подтолкнула кайбер-кристалл пальцем.  
Он перевернулся в воздухе и поплыл к Креннику.  
\- Да, атурхассэ*, - произнес он с улыбкой и необычной нежностью в голосе, затем поймал кристалл на лету и надел его на шею.  
Свет его кайбера стал угасать. Он перестал левитировать и спокойно повис на шее у Кренника.  
\- Что означает это слово? - поинтересовалась Джин, и обратила внимание на то, что ее кайбер-кристалл стал прозрачным и холодным и снова отяжелел на ее шее.  
Кренник поднялся на ноги и замер, когда услышал ее вопрос.  
\- И кстати, что вы сказали мне, когда... когда... когда я перевязала вашу руку? - смущенно добавила она.  
Кренник украдкой улыбнулся, глядя на нее, но очень скоро вновь стал серьезным.  
\- Я скажу тебе, - ответил он, - но только если нам удастся выбраться отсюда и доставить чертежи на Явин-IV. А для этого мы должны как следует поработать.  
С этими словами он положил руку на плечо Джин и протянул ей наушники. Она улыбнулась и кивнула в ответ.  
Как ни мала была надежда на их спасение, эти слова воодушевили Джин, помогли ей обрести и былую уверенность в себе, и стимул к дальнейшим действиям. Но, главное, благодаря им, Джин уверилась в том, что еще не все потеряно и у них есть шанс.

Медленно, но верно их корабль приближался к территориям, подконтрольным повстанцам. Полчаса назад Джин настроила передающую антенну на широкий диапазон приема и эфир наполнился самой разнообразной речью. Она вслушивалась в каждое сообщение неторопливо и внимательно, чтобы понять, не окружены ли они врагами, есть ли поблизости корабли повстанцев, чтобы передать им свое сообщение, или же нужно подождать более удобного случая. Кренник сидел в соседнем кресле и мог слышать то же, что и Джин, но его внимание было заострено на управлении кораблем.  
\- Какие-то искаженные помехами сообщения приходят с самой границы зоны приема, - сообщила ему Джин через некоторое время. - Я не могу их разобрать. Но есть несколько четких сообщений с близлежащих имперских баз. И вот что странно. Личный состав поднят по тревоге, но нас не ищут. Даже наоборот. Что это может значить?  
Кренник поморщился.  
\- То, что мы должны спешить. Им сейчас не до нас, и это большая удача. Нужно... Подожди-ка, - вдруг остановил он Джин. - Попробуй еще раз поймать ту частоту и те сообщения, которые были искажены помехами, и выведи все на громкую связь.  
Джин кивнула и начала возиться с настройками. В потоке сторонних переговоров ей долго не удавалось найти нужную частоту, но она пыталась снова и снова.  
\- Нашла, - наконец, доложила она.  
Но вместо ожидаемых помех или неразборчивой речи, из динамиков громкой связи вдруг донеслось:  
\- Патрульный корабль "Свобода" вызывает неизвестное судно, находящееся в квадрате 26 Сектора Карасс. Назовите себя и сообщите порт приписки или назовите пароль, чтобы войти в зону ответственности Альянса, иначе вы будете расстреляны на месте. Прием.  
Судя по модуляциям голоса, говорил дроид.  
Кренник встрепенулся.  
\- Это же мы! Они вызывают нас, - воскликнул он, глядя на Джин.  
Черты ее лица исказились от слишком громкого звука и она быстро убавила его. Видимо, на этом корабле поняли, что сигнал, который они посылают, слишком слаб для такого расстояния, и усилили как его мощность, так и звук, догадалась Джин.  
Она не раздумывала, что отвечать на запрос, - она точно знала, что сказать, и только пару раз глубоко вздохнула, чтобы не дрожал голос.  
\- Вызываю патрульный корабль "Свобода", - начала Джин твердо и уверенно. - Это "Изгой-один"! Повторяю, "Изгой-один"! Находимся в квадрате 26 Сектора Карасс. Мы на торговом корабле. На борту серьезные неисправности. Нам срочно нужна помощь. Имеем сведения чрезвычайной важности и секретности для сенатора Мотмы.  
Джин замолчала и оглянулась на Кренника.  
\- На борту есть раненый, - добавила она. - Как поняли? Прием.  
Несколько секунд в эфире царила тишина, но потом из динамиков послышался другой голос - живой, человеческий:  
\- Внимание, "Изгой-один"! С вами говорит капитан корвета "Свобода" Аро Валариан. Рад узнать, что вы живы. Мы запеленговали вас и готовим тяговый луч. Освободите управление и доверьтесь нам. Мы возьмем вас на борт. Прием.  
Растроганная Джин улыбнулась.  
\- "Изгой-один" - "Свободе". Вас поняла, - ответила она и по знаку Кренника добавила:  
\- Мы готовы. Прием.  
\- "Свобода" - "Изгою-один". Принято. Ждите. Конец связи.  
Услышав это, Джин беззвучно, но торжествующе воздела вверх кулаки.  
\- О, Великая Сила! Неужели спасены? - чуть не плача произнесла она и прильнула к груди Кренника, который присел на подлокотник ее кресла и приобнял ее за плечо.  
\- "Изгой-один"? - произнес Кренник после паузы и вопросительно посмотрел на Джин.  
\- Да. Это был позывной нашей группы, - ответила заметно повеселевшая девушка. - Его придумал Бодхи.  
\- Тот самый Бодхи? Он был с вами?  
\- Да.  
\- Смелый парень, - вымолвил Кренник и закивал головой в знак похвалы и уважения.  
Через несколько минут прямо по курсу их корабля возник корвет флота повстанцев, а еще через минуту Джин и Кренник почувствовали легкое ускорение, и их корабль плавно, но очень быстро заскользил по направлению к корвету.  
___________________  
* Атурхассэ - родная (альд.)


	12. ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вольное обращение с каноном и матчастью.

\- Идем со мной, Джин, - сказал он вдруг и вышел из кабины.  
Та без лишних вопросов поспешила следом - она знала, что Кренник обязательно объяснит ей, в чем дело.  
Он спустился в грузовой отсек и подошел к стоявшим там ящикам с имперскими кредитами, а затем начал оглядываться вокруг себя так, будто искал что-то на полу. Потом, к удивлению Джин, Кренник обошел весь отсек, а в некоторых местах останавливался и с силой топал ногой по покрывавшим пол металлическим плитам, и везде они издавали одинаковый глухой звук. Наконец, в одном месте плита под его ногой звонко задребезжала.  
Кренник улыбнулся.  
\- Скорее, помоги мне! - торопливо обратился он к девушке, затем встал на одно колено и начал пальцами ощупывать эту плиту по краю, очевидно, пытаясь найти то место, за которое ее можно будет поднять.  
Джин подошла, присела на корточки и начала точно так же ощупывать соседнюю.  
\- Я почти забыл, как здесь все устроено, - процедил Кренник сквозь зубы, силясь поднять плиту за один из краев.  
Наконец, она подалась. Кренник поднял ее, снял с пазов и положил на пол. Тем временем Джин удалось самостоятельно поднять соседнюю плиту. Открывшаяся полость была так глубока и широка, а дно было так добротно обшито металлом, что Джин сразу догадалась - перед ней тайник, предназначенный для контрабанды.  
\- Иди сюда, - скомандовал Кренник и направился к ящикам. – Поможешь мне. Один я не справлюсь.  
Джин нахмурилась, начиная что-то подозревать, но пошла следом за ним.  
Ящиков было десять. Все они были стандартного размера, имели прямоугольную форму и удобные ручки на торцах, что позволяло переносить их вдвоем. Имперская символика на крышках навела Джин на мысль, что изначально эти ящики служили тарой для какого-то оружия или боеприпасов.  
\- Что вы хотите делать? - не выдержала Джин.  
\- Мы спрячем их в тайник, - ответил Кренник, заметив ее взгляд. - Нам ведь не нужны лишние вопросы и проблемы.  
\- Какие проблемы? - удивилась Джин. - Вы что, хотите скрыть от повстанцев правду?!  
\- Конечно, нет! Но и объявлять ее первому встречному я тоже не собираюсь, потому что мы еще не на Явине, и нет никакой гарантии, что на том корвете нет людей Дравена, а у нас счет идет не на часы, а на минуты или даже секунды, ты понимаешь?  
Все еще глядя на него, Джин кивнула и попробовала поднять один из ящиков с пола.  
\- Тяжелый! - пробурчала она себе под нос.  
\- Опусти немедленно! Надорвешься, - приказал Кренник, а затем обошел Джин и взялся за ручку с другой стороны ящика. - Поднимай только вместе со мной. Подтащим их к тайнику по одному, а потом вместе их туда опустим, ясно?  
\- Ясно, - пробурчала Джин, но когда они подняли ящик, и Кренник повернулся к ней спиной, она улыбнулась. Только отец всегда был так внимателен и добр к ней, и ей даже в голову не приходило, что так заботиться о ней может кто-то еще.  
\- Скорее! У нас очень мало времени, - подгонял ее Кренник.  
Джин очень устала, но старалась не отставать от него.  
\- Все равно тяжелые, - пропыхтела она через несколько минут. - Жаль, что с нами нет Кей-два. Он бы быстро их перетаскал.  
\- Мне тоже жаль, - отозвался Кренник. - Ведь благодаря ему я был избавлен от встречи с большей частью штурмовиков в доме у Нолана.  
\- Но как? - удивилась Джин. - Вы ведь сказали, что Нолан вывел Кей-два из строя.  
\- Все правильно, - подтвердил Кренник, вместе с Джин опуская на пол очередной ящик. - Я и сам был уверен в этом, и для меня было полной неожиданностью его внезапное "воскрешение". Я не видел Кей-два. Только разговаривал с ним через передатчик. Он сказал что-то про аварийную батарею и попрощался.  
\- Автономные дроиды существуют тысячи лет. Что это еще за аварийная батарея? Никогда не слышала про такие, - сказала Джин, рукавом рубашки вытирая пот со лба.  
\- Я не слишком хорошо знаком с конструкцией дроидов такого типа, но предполагаю, что она может быть предусмотрена на случай чрезвычайной ситуации.  
\- Какой например?  
\- Например, - задумчиво произнес Кренник и выпрямился, - для эвакуации разведгруппы с поля боя, даже в том случае, если сам дроид будет серьезно поврежден. Ведь Кей-два создан для этой работы, - добавил он, заметив немного озадаченное лицо Джин. - Он - специалист по стратегическому анализу, но также пилот, солдат и, при необходимости, медик.  
\- Что ж, звучит убедительно, - сказала Джин.  
Через несколько минут все ящики были составлены перед тайником.  
Кренник спустился вниз. Джин по одному толкала ящики к самому краю и немного придерживала каждый, пока альдераанец осторожно принимал их на левое плечо, а после ставил на дно.  
\- У вас может открыться кровотечение, - заметила Джин, подталкивая к краю очередной ящик.  
\- Я знаю, - глухо ответил Кренник и добавил шутливо:  
\- Но я надеюсь, что врачи Альянса не дадут мне умереть.  
Он улыбнулся и сделал Джин знак поторопиться.  
\- Это совсем не смешно, - возмутилась та, испытывая искреннее беспокойство за Кренника, но он никак не отреагировал на эти слова, и через несколько мгновений, подавив нахлынувшие чувства, Джин снова принялась за работу.  
Каждый следующий ряд ящиков опускать было проще: и для Джин, которая валилась с ног от усталости, и для Кренника, который от кровопотери и головокружения чувствовал себя отвратительно, но, несмотря на это, продолжал выполнять то, что считал правильным, то, что полагал своим долгом. И каждый раз, когда он поднимался на новый ряд ящиков и становился все ближе к истертой обувью обшивке пола грузового отсека, он ощущал, что так же близок к завершению своей миссии, а главное, - к торжеству справедливости...  
Джин предполагала, насколько плохим могло быть сейчас состояние Орсона-Атариса, и решила позже переговорить с врачами, чтобы подробнее рассказать о его травмах, но, главное, - чтобы услышать, что его здоровью ничто не угрожает.  
\- Скажи, кто был старшим в вашей группе? - спросил Кренник, когда все ящики были на месте, а тайник был закрыт.  
\- Кассиан... Капитан Андор, - тут же поправилась Джин.  
Кренник кивнул.  
\- А ты принята в ряды повстанческой армии?  
\- Да. То есть, так точно.  
Кренник выпрямился и заложил руки за спину.  
\- Твое звание? - спросил он, и его громкий командный голос вызвал сильное эхо в почти пустом грузовом отсеке - в потомке знатного альдераанского рода снова "проснулся" имперский офицер.  
\- Сержант, сэр, - отчеканила Джин.  
Кренник шагнул к ней и скрестил руки на груди. Он долго смотрел на нее, нахмурив брови, но вскоре не выдержал и тихо засмеялся.  
\- Не вздумай больше козырять передо мной, - тихо сказал он, приблизив губы к самому ее уху, и быстро чмокнул ее в щеку. - А остальной состав группы?  
\- Два капрала. Остальные были рядовыми, - ответила Джин, глядя ему в лицо.  
\- Прекрасно, - проговорил Кренник.  
Джин показалось, что он был рад это слышать.  
\- Послушай, Джин, - начал Кренник и был при этом очень серьезен. - Я не знаю, будет ли у нас еще возможность поговорить до того, как мы прибудем на Явин. Поэтому слушай меня внимательно и сделай все, как я тебе говорю, иначе на дознании тебя ждет полный провал.  
\- Каком дознании?  
\- Обыкновенном. Не подчинившись приказу, ты нарушила устав. Кроме того, тебя ждет взыскание за самовольное распоряжение трофейным имперским кораблем.  
\- Но ведь Кассиан возглавлял нашу группу, и если бы не он, никуда бы я не полетела, а осталась бы протирать штаны на Явине, - возразила Джин.  
\- Капитан Андор мертв. А ты плохо знаешь устав, - заметил он. - Если бы он был жив, то был бы привлечен к ответственности так же, как и ты, но наказание для него как для старшего по званию было бы куда строже.  
\- Но мы не на званый ужин летали! Мы должны были достать чертежи Звезды Смерти. И вот теперь они здесь, у нас! Это чего-нибудь да стоит! – повысила голос возмущенная Джин. - Неужели ради них не стоило рискнуть?  
\- Конечно, стоило, - мягко ответил Кренник и погладил ее волосы. - И очень надеюсь, сенатор Мотма это оценит.  
\- А если нет? - тихо спросила Джин.  
Она уже знала, на что способны повстанцы, и хотела обдумать возможные варианты своих действий на случай если они потерпят фиаско.  
\- В худшем случае тебя ждет трибунал и военная тюрьма, - последовал ответ.  
\- А вас?  
\- Пока не знаю, - вздохнул Кренник и снова нахмурился. - Все будет зависеть от обстоятельств. Но довольно об этом. Вернемся к тому, с чего начали.  
Ты, как принявшая командование группой, должна будешь дать отчет начальству об этой операции. Я отдам тебе носитель с расшифрованными файлами чертежей. Ты передашь его руководству Альянса и доложишь обо всем, что произошло с вами на Скарифе, в том числе и о том, как мы спаслись.  
\- Правду? - удивилась Джин.  
\- Часть правды. Ты скажешь, что нам удалось улететь на найденном в порту грузовом корабле. Но, прошу тебя, будь внимательна и никому не проболтайся о том, что было на самом деле и кто я такой! От этого зависит не только моя жизнь, но и твоя. Будешь рассказывать о башне Цитадели - ни слова об Орсоне Креннике. Там были только штурмовики и охрана. А обо мне скажешь, что я простой солдат. И берегись генерала Дравена! – взволнованно проговорил Кренник после паузы и поднял вверх указательный палец, подчеркивая значимость своих слов. - Не избегай его, но и не попадайся лишний раз ему на глаза. Да! Когда мы окажемся на базе повстанцев, поинтересуйся просто так, между делом, что будет с нашим кораблем: куда его доставят, и подлежит ли он ремонту.  
\- Ясно. Но как вы назоветесь, чтобы себя не выдать?  
\- Я надеюсь, ты мне в этом поможешь.  
\- Тогда, - после некоторых раздумий сказала Джин, - вас зовут Гал Чамруд. Он был кирианином с Альфы Сореи. Вы вполне за него сойдете: и ростом, и возрастом. Внешность тут не важна. Лица простых солдат не запоминают, даже если они – герои.  
Кренник грустно усмехнулся и кивнул, подтверждая эту печальную истину.  
\- Но вы ведь расскажете повстанцам правду о себе? - спросила Джин через некоторое время.  
\- Если все пойдет по нашему плану и Альянс одержит победу, я сделаю это немедленно. Ну, а если нет, - это уже не будет иметь значения, - ответил он и поморщился, обнаружив, что рана на его правом плече тоже начала кровоточить.

Ведомый тяговым лучом корабль миновал шлюз корвета "Свобода" и с глухим ударом приземлился на палубу. Когда произошла посадка, Кренник и Джин уже более-менее привели себя в порядок и были у кормового люка. Во избежание любых недоразумений они решили оставить оружие на борту.  
Кренник спрятал свой кайбер-кристалл в рюкзак и отдал его Джин.  
\- Зачем?.. - удивилась она.  
Кренник нажал кнопку и люк начал открываться.  
\- Я чувствую, у меня открылось сильное кровотечение. Но у меня не было выхода - никто, кроме меня, не сделает мою работу... Не хочу тебя пугать, но у меня темнеет в глазах и, должно быть, я скоро потеряю сознание, - тяжело дыша, сказал Кренник. - И будет лучше, если мой рюкзак и его содержимое пока побудут у тебя.  
\- Конечно, - сказала Джин, закинула лямку на плечо и добавила:  
\- Обопритесь на меня. Нам нужно идти.   
Кренник пару мгновений внимательно смотрел на Джин, потом кивнул и приобнял ее за шею. Джин обхватила его рукой поперек спины, и они начали медленно спускаться.  
Сделав несколько шагов по пандусу, они увидели конвой из четырех человек и ожидавшего их офицера. Двое конвойных стояли справа и слева от выхода, держа его на прицеле, а другие двое, как и положено, находились рядом с офицером для его защиты. Когда взору Джин открылась вся палуба, она увидела чуть в стороне от военных трех человек в медицинской форме, а рядом с ними - медкапсулу и еще какое-то оборудование.  
По команде офицера конвойные опустили оружие, подхватили Кренника под руки и быстро передали врачам.  
\- Осторожнее! - крикнула Джин им вслед. - Он сильно ранен и у него кровотечение.  
Пока медсестра открывала и готовила капсулу для приема пациента, врачи начали его осмотр, а к Джин подошел встречавший их офицер. Она заметила его лейтенантские знаки отличия и вытянулась по стойке "смирно".  
\- Сержант Джин Эрсо, сэр, - представилась она.  
\- Вольно. Я прошу прощения, мисс. Это просто меры предосторожности, - сказал тот без особых предисловий, обращая внимание девушки на сопровождавших его конвойных. - Я лейтенант Хадар. Рад приветствовать вас на борту "Свободы".  
\- Мое почтение, сэр, - как можно более доброжелательным тоном произнесла Джин. - Я понимаю ваше беспокойство и от нас обоих благодарю вас и капитана Валариана за помощь.  
Лейтенант кивнул, и его губы растянулись в улыбке.  
\- Я рад, что мы были в этом секторе и не опоздали.  
\- У меня есть просьба, сэр. Могу я позже узнать о состоянии этого бойца? - попросила Джин.  
\- Разумеется, мисс, - ответил тот. - Вы так сильно беспокоитесь о нем?  
\- Благодарю вас, сэр. Да. Ведь он - не просто боец, он спас мне жизнь, - проговорила та, глядя на Кренника, которого уже поместили в медкапсулу.  
Она видела и чувствовала на расстоянии, какое облегчение принесли ему препараты, которые вкололи врачи, видела, как он смотрит на нее, не обращая внимания на то и дело сновавшие мимо человеческие фигуры. Вдруг Кренник с трудом поднял левую руку, уже увитую какими-то полупрозрачными гибкими трубками, и дважды ткнул пальцем себя в грудь в области сердца, а после поднес его к своему виску и им же указал на Джин. Несмотря на волнение, она все поняла и кивнула Креннику. Он улыбнулся, глядя на нее через приоткрытые веки, глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Медсестра взяла маленький пульт, слегка подтолкнула медкапсулу вперед и она поплыла по воздуху в сторону выхода с палубы. За ней последовали врачи, бурно обсуждая что-то по дороге. Джин стояла неподвижно и наблюдала за удаляющейся группой медиков до тех пор, пока они не скрылись за дверью в следующий отсек.  
\- Мисс Эрсо, прошу, следуйте за мной.  
Услышав голос лейтенанта Хадара, она встрепенулась.  
\- Капитан Валариан желает переговорить с вами.  
\- Конечно. Я готова.  
Лейтенант в сопровождении двух конвойных шел первым, Джин шла за ним. Двое других конвойных замыкали группу. Джин чувствовала себя очень неуютно в таком окружении. Происходившее очень напоминало ей арест, но ей хотелось верить, что судьба не может снова ответить ей и благородному альдераанцу таким подлым ударом в спину. Этого просто не должно было случиться! И если есть во Вселенной хоть капля справедливости, подумала Джин, то и она, и Атарис скоро увидят Явин-IV, а повстанцы уничтожат Звезду Смерти.  
Лифт поднял лейтенанта Хадара, Джин и их эскорт на два уровня выше. Они продолжили идти узкими коридорами, пропуская проходивших мимо офицеров и бегущих с поручениями солдат, сворачивая то вправо, то влево, пока, наконец, не достигли узкой стальной двери. Двое конвойных, сопровождавших лейтенанта, заняли пост, двое других отдали честь и ушли, чеканя шаг. Лейтенант Хадар приложил ладонь правой руки к сканеру, дверь с шипением открылась, и Джин увидела, что ее привели на мостик.  
Пространство за гермостеклом сияло всеми оттенками голубого. Джин это показалось странным, ведь она совершенно не почувствовала, когда именно корабль начал гиперпрыжок. Перед широкой, полукруглой панелью управления были расположены три кресла, одно из которых, прямо посередине, немного возвышалось над остальными.   
\- Сэр. Сержант Эрсо доставлена по вашему приказу, - быстро произнес Хадар и вытянулся в струнку.  
Среднее кресло развернулось к ним. В нем сидел мужчина средних лет с правильными, но несколько резкими чертами лица. Лишь знаки отличия позволяли узнать в нем офицера и капитана корабля, так как его форма почти не отличалась от формы остального экипажа. Это была и уловка на случай пленения, и, как ни печально, суровая необходимость - в отличие от имперской армии, которая могла себе позволить очень многое, а не только лучшую форму, армия повстанцев испытывала с этим затруднения и отчаянно нуждалась практически во всех видах ресурсов.  
\- Я - капитан флота Альянса Повстанцев Аро Валариан, - представился он и медленно встал.  
Широкоплечий, смуглолицый капитан вырос перед ней, как древний исполин, заставляющий всех вокруг испытывать страх и священный трепет, но Джин уже трудно было смутить или чем-то удивить - она была полна уверенности в себе и смотрела прямо ему в лицо.  
\- Сэр, - произнесла она и вытянула руки по швам.  
\- Вольно, сержант. Итак, вы - та самая Джин Эрсо? - спросил он и окинул ее взглядом с ног до головы.  
Ее внешний вид, разумеется, оставлял желать лучшего.  
\- Простите, сэр, я не знаю, что вы имеете в виду под словами "та самая". Я просто Джин Эрсо, которая два дня назад улетела с боевой группой на Скариф, чтобы раздобыть секретную информацию об имперском оружии. Нам это удалось, но мы заплатили за это слишком дорогую цену - из всей группы выжили только я и тот боец, который сейчас находится в вашем лазарете. Вы не представляете, как я благодарна вам за помощь! Но я осмелюсь напомнить вам, капитан, что у нас очень мало времени. Простите, но я вынуждена оставить любезности до лучших времен. Крайне важно как можно скорее... срочно, - поправилась Джин, - доставить эту информацию на Явин-IV. Вы не знаете, какая опасность грозит тем, кто находится сейчас на этой базе, и всему Альянсу, если мы опоздаем!  
Капитан выслушал ее до конца, не перебивая.  
\- Не беспокойтесь об этом, мисс, - произнес он, и его низкий, мелодичный голос прозвучал обнадеживающе. - Мы сообщили о вас, и нам приказано немедленно доставить вас на базу. Сенатор Мотма сейчас отсутствует, но ее замещает не менее высокопоставленное лицо, которое будет вас ждать. Думаю, вы будете рады услышать, что мы отслеживаем все передвижения имперского флота, а база приведена в состояние полной боевой готовности. "Свобода" летит к ней прямым курсом на максимальной скорости. Мы будем там через одиннадцать минут.


	13. ***

\- Еще раз благодарю вас, сэр, - с трудом произнесла Джин, чувствуя в горле жесткий ком.  
Капитан кивнул.  
\- Лейтенант Хадар, - обратился он к молодому офицеру, все еще неподвижно стоявшему у двери. - Останьтесь здесь до моего возвращения.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - отчеканил тот.  
\- Старпом, смените меня на посту, - добавил капитан, обращаясь к сидевшему справа офицеру. - Я сам провожу сержанта Эрсо в одну из свободных кают.  
\- Есть, сэр, - отозвался старший помощник и занял его место в капитанском кресле.  
\- Прошу вас, - обратился Аро Валариан к девушке, сопровождая свои слова пригласительным жестом.  
Около минуты Джин не слышала от него ни одного слова. Капитан молча шел по коридору рядом с ней и кивал попадавшимся навстречу членам экипажа.  
\- Представляю, сколько всего вам пришлось пережить, - проговорил он наконец, и в его голосе слышалось неподдельное сожаление. - Мы прибудем на базу уже совсем скоро, но у вас будет время немного отдохнуть.  
\- Я благодарна вам, сэр, - ответила Джин, - но скажите мне правду. Я под арестом?  
Капитан Валариан остановился и взглянул на девушку.  
\- Ни в коем случае, мисс. Вот ваша каюта, - промолвил он и открыл перед ней дверь.  
Прежде чем войти, Джин внимательно посмотрела на капитана.  
\- Я нарушила распоряжение командования. Почему вы не приказали взять меня под арест?  
\- Даже имея полномочия, я не отдал бы такого приказа, - покачал головой Аро Валариан.  
Джин нахмурилась.  
\- Разрешите узнать, почему?  
Капитан оглянулся по сторонам и переступил с ноги на ногу. Глубокие морщины у его рта вдруг разгладились, и его лицо обрело добродушное выражение. Он посмотрел на стоявшую перед ним хрупкую на вид девушку и со вздохом ответил:  
\- Потому что не знаю, смог бы я сохранить такую же твердость и смелость, выступая на Совете Альянса, проявил бы и я такую же отвагу, как вы и ваши друзья, чтобы добыть информацию об оружии Империи. Я не из робкого десятка, но вы меня очень удивили. Вашу руку, мисс Эрсо, - попросил капитан и протянул ей свою для рукопожатия.  
Джин несколько растерялась, когда услышала эти слова - она ожидала от капитана Валариана совсем другого... Но она поняла, что ему известны многие подробности операции по захвату чертежей, и он говорил с ней искренне, поэтому с улыбкой вложила пальцы в его широкую ладонь.  
\- Я возвращаюсь на мостик. Прощайте, сержант, - сказал он. - Мы вряд ли скоро увидимся. При высадке вас будет сопровождать лейтенант Хадар.  
\- Прощайте, сэр, - проговорила Джин и вытянулась перед капитаном. - Я никогда не забуду, что вы сделали для нас.  
Лицо капитана озарилось улыбкой. Он кивнул Джин и ушел.  
Она вошла в каюту и закрыла дверь. Аро Валариан был настолько любезен, что внес абсолютную ясность в вопрос о ее дисциплинарном взыскании. Разумеется, Джин придется ответить за свой проступок - в соответствии с уставом и просто в назидание другим, но в тот момент ее больше беспокоило другое. Джин ни на секунду не оставляли мысли об Орсоне-Атарисе: как он там, что с ним делают сейчас? Ей хотелось бы, чтобы он сам передал чертежи Звезды Смерти повстанцам, но она понимала, что при существующих условиях это невозможно, и Атарис принял правильное решение, передав чертежи ей. Они в его рюкзаке, на тонкой белой пластине-носителе. Джин решила убедиться, что она на месте, и хоть ненадолго принять горизонтальное положение, потому что совершенно выбилась из сил.  
Она присела на узкую кушетку, сняла рюкзак и открыла его. В нем было два отделения. В первом из них среди прочих вещей Джин обнаружила черный прямоугольный носитель, украденный ею из архива на Скарифе, офицерскую планку, электронное удостоверение и тонкий планшет с эмблемой Империи. Сгорая от любопытства, Джин попыталась его включить, но на стандартные команды планшет не реагировал. Джин разочарованно вздохнула, аккуратно вернула его на место и продолжила поиски. Наконец, на одной из стенок рюкзака она нащупала небольшой кармашек, в котором и нашла то, что искала. Джин помнила слова Атариса о возможном присутствии людей предателя Дравена на борту и соблюдала меры предосторожности: она подняла мягкий клапан рюкзака так, что даже если кто-нибудь в тот момент следил за ее действиями, он не смог бы разглядеть ничего существенного, и вынула пластину только из кармашка - просто, чтобы убедиться, что это именно она. Джин внимательно осмотрела ее. Увидев с одной стороны пластины круглый металлизированный записывающий слой с мелкими бороздками, она спокойно вернула ее на место, и уже собиралась закрыть рюкзак, как вдруг во втором его отделении что-то блеснуло. Джин не удивилась, зная о том, что это мог быть только кайбер-кристалл Атариса, но все же заглянула внутрь - ее внимание привлекло то, что он лежал не на дне рюкзака, а достаточно близко к поверхности. Что же это там, под ним?.. Любопытство девушки разгорелось с новой силой. Никогда еще она не оказывалась в такой неловкой ситуации: ей, как маленькому ребенку, случайно оказавшемуся дома в одиночестве, захотелось исследовать все, к чему не допускали ее родители, но в то же время она понимала, насколько неожиданным или даже неприятным может оказаться то, что она найдет, а главное, как это низко - рыться в вещах друга, пользуясь его отсутствием. С другой стороны, ситуация, в которой она оказалась, не предполагала других вариантов действий - Джин вынуждена была залезть в рюкзак Атариса ради носителя с чертежами, и не ее вина, что она случайно увидела то, что он, возможно, не хотел бы ей показывать... Освещение в каюте не позволяло хорошо разглядеть предметы на дне рюкзака, поэтому Джин опустила руку в отделение и немного пошарила внутри. Кайбер лежал на очень мягкой и легкой ткани, свернутой в несколько раз. Трудно было понять, что это такое, и как ни хотелось Джин взглянуть на нее поближе, она по понятным причинам не стала этого делать. Она уже хотела закрыть рюкзак, как вдруг случайно коснулась ладонью чего-то холодного, гладкого и твердого. Этот предмет был прикрыт тканью и лежал у задней стенки рюкзака. Джин осторожно ощупала его со всех сторон и аккуратно вытащила его краешек на свет. Этот предмет был довольно тяжелым и похожим на ранее найденный ею имперский планшет, только меньше и тоньше, а его прозрачная и абсолютно гладкая поверхность, украшенная по краю каким-то замысловатым серебристым узором, отличалась от лаконичного черного планшета для высших офицеров Империи. Возможно, эти предметы как-то связаны с жизнью Атариса на Альдераане... Джин пообещала себе, что при первой возможности расспросит Атариса о них.  
Она положила найденный предмет туда, где он лежал, но тут в ее ладонь, позвякивая звеньями, скользнула цепочка кайбер-кристалла. Джин снова наклонилась над рюкзаком, подняла кайбер за цепочку и внимательно посмотрела на него. Глядя на Алаан Бэн, Джин поймала себя на мысли, что от него тоже невозможно отвести глаз, и ведет он себя так, будто обладает собственной волей и стремится попасть к ней в руки. И тут Джин вспомнила, как смотрел на нее Атарис и о чем сообщил ей жестом, прежде чем врачи увезли его в лазарет.  
"Мои сердце и разум с тобой!".  
Не сводя глаз с Алаан Бэна, Джин сжала его в ладони, чтобы еще раз ощутить кожей его грани, почувствовать уже знакомое легкое покалывание в пальцах от прикосновения к нему, пробудить в памяти все связанные с ним воспоминания, от которых пылала грудь и трепетало сердце.  
\- Интересно, как там твой хозяин? - спросила Джин, с тревогой глядя на кайбер, ставший молочно-голубым, но ничего особенного не происходило.  
Джин немного удивилась этому и задумалась. Ей не хватало терпения дождаться новостей об Орсоне-Атарисе от врачей. Она хотела узнать их сейчас. Но что этому препятствует? Она может это сделать! Кайбер-кристаллы помогают им двоим - нашедшим друг друга адарледжиан, но она и Атарис могут общаться и без их помощи. Ведь Атарис здесь, в пределах этого корабля, и Джин уверилась, что сможет "поговорить" с ним, если захочет. Нужно только успокоиться и сосредоточиться.  
Джин вернула кристалл туда, где он лежал, закрыла клапан рюкзака и отставила его в сторону, затем легла на кушетку и прикрыла глаза. Когда ей удалось сконцентрироваться, она мысленно обратилась к разуму Атариса, но не получила ответа. Джин нахмурилась и попробовала снова. Ответа также не последовало, но на этот раз Джин почувствовала Атариса. Именно почувствовала! Только очень смутно. Ей показалось, что маленький огонек его сознания одиноко трепещет во тьме и пустоте.  
"Что с тобой случилось?" - мысленно задала вопрос взволнованная Джин, силясь пробиться к нему, достучаться до него, но ответа все не было.  
Джин ничего не видела и не слышала, и даже свет перестал проникать сквозь ее прикрытые веки. Царила тьма и гробовая тишина. Джин не могла сказать, как долго это продолжалось, но вдруг очень явственно услышала доносившийся откуда-то издалека радостный детский смех. И чем ближе и громче он становился, тем больше тускнела тьма, а пустота наполнялась красками. Наконец, сквозь серую пелену сознания стал пробиваться яркий свет, и перед мысленным взором Джин вдруг возникло видение, красота которого ее поразила.  
Она лежала на земле, в высокой, мягкой траве, а над ней простиралось голубое небо. Джин сделала над собой усилие, села и оглянулась вокруг. Она почувствовала, что оказалась на другой, неизвестной ей планете. Вокруг нее, куда ни кинь взор, простирались зеленые луга, а высокий купол неба просматривался до самого горизонта. Откуда-то доносился щебет птиц и жужжание насекомых, а столько зелени ей не приходилось видеть даже на цветущей Ла'му! Джин встала на ноги и, заслоняясь от яркого света, посмотрела вдаль. Даже если это был сон, все выглядело и ощущалось очень реально. Джин чувствовала даже запахи! Но нигде не было видно ни одной живой души. Внезапно совсем рядом снова послышался тот самый детский смех. Джин резко обернулась и увидела бегущего по траве маленького русоволосого мальчика в ярко-голубой курточке и штанишках, за которым с явно притворной нерасторопностью бежал молодой темноволосый мужчина. Джин не сводила с них глаз, боясь потерять из виду, но очень скоро поняла, что эти двое бегут ей навстречу. Когда их разделяли не более десяти шагов, молодой мужчина "догнал" мальчика и подхватил на руки. Джин замерла. Теперь она смогла разглядеть их лучше. Мужчина в тонкой белой рубашке и ярко-голубых брюках с мелким узором по бокам улыбался, то подбрасывая мальчика в воздух, то кружа с ним по лугу, то нежно прижимая его к груди. Черты его лица показались Джин смутно знакомыми. А мальчик улыбался и смеялся, глядя на мужчину и обнимая его за шею своими маленькими ручками. Джин догадалась, что эти двое - отец и сын. Через некоторое время что-то привлекло внимание мужчины, потому что он повернул голову, опустил сына на землю и замер. Джин стало любопытно, что он там увидел. Она посмотрела в ту же сторону и увидела идущую к ним красивую женщину в длинном платье цвета небесной лазури. Оно красиво облегало ее дивную фигуру. Длинные русые волосы женщины ниспадали на ее плечи красивыми волнами, а ее голову украшала повязка, усыпанная круглыми камнями и поблескивающая длинными подвесками. Мужчина положил руку на плечо мальчика и указал на идущую женщину. Мальчик замахал ручкой и подпрыгнул от радости. А Джин поняла, что эта женщина - мать мальчика. Мужчина снова взял его на руки. Женщина приблизилась к ним, нежно поцеловала сына, обняла его рукой и прильнула к груди мужчины. Наблюдая все это, Джин уронила слезу и улыбнулась, вспоминая собственных родителей. Мальчик-непоседа вертелся на руках отца до тех пор, пока не соскользнул в объятия мамы. Он обхватил руками ее шею, а потом вдруг оглянулся и посмотрел на Джин. У девушки перехватило дыхание, когда ее глаза встретились с его голубыми глазами... Не успела Джин перевести дух, как видение померкло и исчезло, а перед ее мысленным взором возникло другое - мрачное и гнетущее.  
Она увидела широкую городскую улицу, небо, скрытое низкими, тяжелыми тучами, и множество людей в черной или просто темной одежде, медленно шествовавших под накрапывавшим дождем с круглыми ритуальными фонариками в руках. Эти люди группами по двое-трое, а то и по десятку человек стекались из узких переулков в одну большую траурную процессию. Пытаясь узнать, в честь кого устроены такие пышные похороны, Джин усилием воли очутилась в самом ее начале и увидела большой саркофаг, который медленно тянули за собой какие-то крупные животные. Подле саркофага шествовала группа людей, одетых богаче, чем остальные. Должно быть, ближайшие родственники усопшего или усопшей. Пока было ясно только то, что покойный или покойная были не просто уважаемыми членами общества, а кем-то из высокородной местной знати.  
Процессия приближалась к невысокому холму, который, видимо, служил склепом. Вход в него был освещен большими горящими факелами-чашами. Саркофаг отцепили от упряжи. Шесть служителей медленно подвели его к специально отгороженному и обозначенному фонариками месту и поставили на возвышение. Теперь Джин увидела, что в саркофаге лежат двое - мужчина и женщина. Группа богато одетых людей остановилась у саркофага, а остальные следовали мимо, воздавая последние почести мертвым. Джин удивилась, что на нее никто не обращает внимания, осторожно подошла еще ближе и заглянула в саркофаг. К ее ужасу, в нем лежали двое и они были ей знакомы. Это была та красивая супружеская пара, которую она видела ранее, с той лишь разницей, что теперь они выглядели заметно старше. Джин осторожно обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на тех, кто стоял у саркофага. Сначала ей показалось, что никого из этих людей она не знает и раньше не видела. Но потом, повнимательнее вглядевшись в их лица, она обратила внимание на стоявшего среди прочих русоволосого мальчика лет девяти-десяти, в черной накидке с капюшоном, за спиной у которого стоял высокий темноволосый мужчина крепкого телосложения, с усами и бородкой. В этом мужчине Джин неожиданно узнала сенатора Бейла Органа. Он был очень печален и стоял, положив руку на плечо мальчика. Мальчик стоял, гордо подняв голову. Его влажная от дождя накидка, скрепленная на груди круглой застежкой с каким-то замысловатым символом, колыхалась от резких порывов ветра. Такой же символ Джин заметила и на саркофаге. К ее удивлению, мальчик лишь посапывал носом, но его бледное лицо было мокрым от слез. Он медленно повернул голову и взглянул на Джин. Потухший взгляд его голубых глаз обдал ее холодом. Джин почувствовала в горле жесткий ком и из ее груди против ее воли вырвались рыдания. Она открыла глаза и резко села на кушетке.  
Слезы душили ее. Она часто дышала и хватала ртом воздух. Ей долго не удавалось успокоиться. Все эмоции маленького мальчика, которого она увидела в своем видении, непонятным образом испытала и она сама. Но кто это был? Кто этот мальчик? Русые волосы, голубые глаза. Неужели Атарис?!.. Джин снова нахмурилась и вытерла слезы. Если ей, и правда, удалось увидеть детство Атариса, то каким образом это могло получиться? Джин вспомнила все свои действия и слова, которые предшествовали видению. Она лишь обратилась к разуму Атариса и задала вопрос, но ответа не получила, а затем увидела все это. Стоп! Если раньше она слышала Атариса так отчетливо, а теперь он ей не ответил, возможно одно из двух: либо Атарис не слышит ее на этом корабле, либо он... без сознания! Первое было маловероятно, а вот второе представлялось Джин более правдоподобным. Но тогда это значит, что ей действительно удалось увидеть его прошлое. При мысли об этом у Джин защемило сердце.  
Окончательно взяв себя в руки, она встала с кушетки и и тут поняла, что не чувствует избыточной тяжести во всем теле, а это означало, что корабль вышел из гиперпрыжка. Путешествуя по сознанию Орсона-Атариса, она не заметила ни этого, ни того, что за дверью в ее каюту давно уже топают десятки ног и что-то происходит. В это мгновение дверь в каюту открылась, и на пороге показался лейтенант Хадар.  
\- Мы на орбите Явин-IV, сержант Эрсо, - сообщил он. - Челнок для спуска на планету уже приготовлен. Прошу, следуйте за мной.  
Джин подобрала рюкзак и без лишних вопросов пошла вслед за лейтенантом.  
На посадочной палубе было очень людно. Техники проверяли и заправляли сразу несколько челноков и пару истребителей, находившихся на борту. Остальной персонал доставлял какие-то грузы к транспортам. Всюду ощущалась спешка.  
Лейтенант Хадар направился к одному из челноков, вход в который был открыт. Внутри челнок был хорошо освещен, а внутри него сновали какие-то люди в белом. Сердце Джин забилось быстрее от посетившей ее догадки. Она резко выдохнула, взбежала на палубу и, протиснувшись между людьми, оказалась у медицинской капсулы. Она была установлена на специальном месте, а вокруг нее суетился медперсонал в белой форме.   
Внутри медкапсулы находился Орсон-Атарис. Он был неподвижен. На его полуобнаженном теле было множество датчиков, считывающих параметры организма, а на местах ранений были видны стерильные повязки. В такт его размеренному дыханию глухо попискивала медицинская аппаратура и прямо на прозрачном стекле капсулы отражались получаемые этой аппаратурой данные: пульс, кардиограмма, деятельность коры головного мозга и еще много всего. У Джин глаза разбегались от количества названий.  
\- Как он? - спросила она, глядя на столпившихся вокруг медиков.  
Лейтенант Хадар тоже поднялся на борт. Когда Джин задала вопрос, медики застыли в нерешительности, но лейтенант кивнул одному из них, низенькому пожилому врачу, и тот сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Ничего особенного, мисс, - ответил он. - Пациент спит после операции.  
Очевидно, этот человек был старшим в группе медперсонала.  
\- Какой операции? - поинтересовалась Джин.  
\- Этот боец поступил в тяжелом состоянии. У него были выявлены закрытый перелом ключицы и сотрясение мозга, а его ранения и обильная кровопотеря требовали срочной операции, которая прошла успешно. Сейчас состояние бойца удовлетворительное, но я рекомендовал бы ему курс реабилитации. Я передам данные его медкарты на базу, так что там за вашим другом будет должный уход.  
\- Спасибо! - искренне поблагодарила его Джин.  
Врач только кивнул в ответ и отошел в сторону, чтобы переговорить с лейтенантом. Затем весь медперсонал покинул палубу. Когда техники убедились, что весь груз на борту, пилот закрыл люки, и через несколько минут челнок стартовал.  
\- Хорошая посудина, - сказала Джин, оглядывая грузовой отсек. - Мне приходилось летать на разном ржавом мусоре, но у этого челнока удачная конструкция и, кажется, он новый.  
Джин была удивлена, что лейтенант все еще здесь. Она думала, что он сразу поднимется в кабину пилота, но он сразу же сел в одно из кресел у стены.  
\- Я с вами согласен, сержант, - отозвался приятно удивленный ее познаниями Хадар. - И вы правы. Он поступил к нам совсем недавно. У вас опытный глаз.  
Лейтенант, разумеется, не стал распространяться на эту тему, но даже последний боец армии повстанцев знал, что мон-каламарские верфи исправно пополняют флот Альянса новыми кораблями.  
Джин улыбнулась.  
\- А разрешите вопрос, сэр, - проговорила она, глядя на лейтенанта.  
\- Разрешаю, сержант, - кивнул тот и закинул ногу на ногу.  
Джин даже не пришлось притворяться нелюбопытной, чтобы Хадар не разгадал ее хитрость. По ее порванной, грязной одежде и изможденному лицу всякий и так понял бы, что сейчас ее интерес может сводиться только к двум вопросам: когда она сможет умыться и хоть немного поспать.  
\- Скажите, что будет с нашим трофеем - тем кораблем, на котором мы прилетели? - спросила она.  
Лейтенант взглянул на Джин, и его карие глаза на мгновение сверкнули подозрением, но та продолжала смотреть на него в ожидании ответа.  
\- Его уже осмотрели техники, но что с ним делать, решит капитан, - нехотя произнес он. - Очень возможно, что он прикажет спустить его на базу: у корабля серьезные повреждения, которые мы не в состоянии устранить самостоятельно.  
\- Спасибо, лейтенант, - сказала Джин, нарочито зевнула, устало доплелась до одного из свободных кресел в углу и села.  
Она скрестила руки на груди, привалилась к стене, прикрыла глаза и сделала вид, что спит. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы лейтенант убрался отсюда поскорее, тогда она сможет еще раз подойти к медкапсуле и взглянуть на Атариса, но Хадар, как назло, оставался на месте. Видимо, ему приказали не спускать с нее глаз.  
Путь до планеты не занял много времени. По ощущениям Джин прошло не более десяти минут с момента старта. Быстроходный челнок приземлился на выделенной для него площадке базы и пилот тут же открыл все люки. Джин взглянула в иллюминатор и увидела знакомый пейзаж: те же высокие, поросшие мхом конусообразные строения и тот же густой тропический лес, скрывавший от посторонних глаз инфраструктуру базы - прежде всего, генераторы. А на ровных, как стол, взлетных площадках все также царила суета, но теперь все они были заполнены икс-вингами. Было очевидно, что база готовится к обороне. Это обстоятельство очень обрадовало Джин.  
Лейтенант Хадар поправил форму и направился к выходу. Джин встрепенулась, подхватила рюкзак и последовала за ним. Их встречала бригада медиков, двое техников и несколько человек, прибывших на небольшом погрузчике. Возглавлял группу встречающих худощавый мужчина, которому на вид можно было дать около пятидесяти пяти-пятидесяти шести лет. Поверх его обычной офицерской формы был накинут белый длиннополый жилет. Когда Джин вместе с лейтенантом Хадаром приблизилась к группе встречающих, ей удалось разглядеть на форме старого офицера нашивки майора, но лейтенант Хадар отдал честь и отрапортовал ему с таким рвением, будто перед ним был главнокомандующий. Джин всегда была осторожна в оценках, но это ее удивило. Ей бросились в глаза спокойствие майора и отсутствие высокомерия, так часто встречавшегося среди штабного начальства. Несомненно, он обладал и другими личными качествами, за которые пользовался у лейтенанта таким уважением. Джин решила, что стоит присмотреться к нему получше. Может быть, ему можно доверять. Ведь и ей, и Атарису очень скоро придется открыть командованию правду, и тогда им пригодится любая поддержка и хоть кто-то сочувствующий им и их положению.


	14. ***

Джин показалось странным, что их встречает только майор. Она тихо усмехнулась. Что, это и есть то "высокопоставленное лицо"?.. Она и не ждала почестей, но Аро Валариан не был похож на шутника. Наверняка, здесь какая-то ошибка или что-то пошло не так, как планировалось.  
Но это был сущий пустяк по сравнению с тем, что вызывало у Джин настоящую тревогу. Где-то здесь находился еще один предатель - генерал Дэвитс Дравен. Джин не испытывала перед ним ни страха, ни нервозности, и хотя ее душевные и физические силы были почти на исходе, она постоянно была настороже. Пока лейтенант говорил с майором, она осторожно посмотрела по сторонам, но не увидела ничего необычного или странного. Особое внимание она обратила на окружавший базу тропический лес. Ее беглый взгляд скользнул по верхушкам деревьев и ближайшим зарослям. Не заметив ничего подозрительного, Джин немного успокоилась.  
Однако ее опасения не были напрасными. Никто из находившихся в тот момент на взлетной площадке не знал, что за ними наблюдают. Некое существо укрылось в чаще леса и внимательно следило за происходящим с одного из деревьев. Увидеть его среди ветвей было бы невозможно даже с близкого расстояния из-за покровительственного окраса его густой шерсти. Когда Джин и лейтенант приблизились к майору, существо замерло и напрягло слух.  
Майор перебросился с лейтенантом несколькими фразами и подошел к Джин.  
\- Я майор разведки Капин Харинар, - сказал он без лишних предисловий и протянул ей руку. - Не надо приветствий, сержант. Я знаю, кто вы, - добавил он, едва Джин раскрыла рот, чтобы отрапортовать. - К сожалению, Ее высочество не смогла встретить вас лично - ее присутствие потребовалось на командном пункте, но она очень хочет встретиться с вами.  
Джин пожала его руку.  
\- Да, сэр. Я понимаю, - сказала она в ответ.  
\- А сейчас идемте со мной. Нельзя терять ни минуты.  
Со стороны могло показаться, что Джин совсем не любопытна, но на самом деле градус ее интереса начал стремительно расти. Ее высочество! Неужели он говорит о принцессе Лее? Джин никогда не видела ее, но много о ней слышала. Она понимала, что все или почти все, что рассказывают о принцессе - выдумки: слишком уж фантастично звучали истории о ней, тем более из уст тех, кто совершенно не внушал доверия. Но даже заядлые любители почесать языки в один голос утверждали, что она дальновидна и умна не по годам. И вот теперь у Джин появилась уникальная возможность встретиться с этой девушкой лицом к лицу и составить о ней собственное мнение.  
\- Прощайте, лейтенант Хадар, - сказала Джин, глядя на молодого военного. - Да пребудет с вами Сила!  
Флегматичный и несловоохотливый лейтенант только кивнул в ответ, отдал честь майору и пошел обратно к челноку. Джин улыбнулась ему вслед: из обрывочных фраз, услышанных ею на борту корабля и от пилота челнока она узнала, что "Свобода" осталась на орбите и будет участвовать в предстоящем сражении.  
\- Скорее, сержант, - сказал Харинар и быстрым шагом пошел к высеченному в скальном основании ангару.  
Техники уже заканчивали свою работу, грузы, спущенные на челноке со "Свободы", были увезены, но медики куда-то пропали. И так едва поспевая за очень проворным для своего возраста майором, Джин оглядывалась по сторонам в поисках медицинской капсулы и, наконец, увидела ее мельком уже у входа в ангар. Из ее груди вырвался вздох облегчения: ее беспокойство за Атариса немного поулеглось.  
Как только Джин и майор направились к ангару, существо, наблюдавшее за ними все это время, неслышно спрыгнуло с дерева и, никем не замеченное, скрылось в чаще.  
Небольшой погрузчик доставил Джин и майора Харинара во внутренние помещения базы. По дороге Джин вглядывалась в лица обслуживающего персонала, наблюдала за заправкой и подготовкой к взлету авиационных эскадрилий: за тем как тщательно техники сканируют обшивку, как проверяют астродроидов, оружие, бортовое оборудование истребителей, - и ее вера в то, что Восстание не безнадежно, все больше укреплялась. Когда же в комнате для инструктажа она взглянула на командиров эскадрилий, их полные решимости лица и устремленные на нее взгляды, в которых читались удивление и надежда, на ее лице появилась улыбка - с такими бойцами повстанцы просто не могут проиграть ни битву, ни войну!  
Майор остановился у большого квадратного демонстрационного экрана.  
\- Господа, прошу всех садиться, - звучно произнес он и повернулся к Джин. - Сержант... - обратился он к девушке, протянул руку и замер в ожидании.  
От волнения Джин не сразу поняла, чего он от нее хочет, но потом догадалась и быстро спустила с плеча рюкзак. Ей далеко не сразу удалось открыть клапан. Дрожащими руками она достала драгоценную пластину с чертежами и протянула ее майору. При этом несколько человек встали со своих мест, чтобы получше увидеть то, что она держит в руках. С последних рядов раздалось несколько одобрительных и восхищенных возгласов.  
\- От имени Альянса я благодарю вас и ваших друзей, - сказал он, принимая пластину из рук Джин, а потом улыбнулся и похлопал ее по плечу. - Вы подарили нам надежду!  
Губы Джин тронула легкая улыбка.  
\- Если чертежи, действительно, помогут, и мы выживем после сражения, - продолжал он, - вы должны будете дать объяснения и рассказать обо всем, что произошло.  
\- Конечно, сэр, - кивнула Джин.  
\- А сейчас вы можете быть свободны. Вас проводят в жилой корпус.  
\- Да, сэр. Спасибо.  
У входа ее встретил сержант из службы безопасности и сообщил, что будет ее сопровождать. Он повел Джин коридором с высокими стенами и вентиляционными каналами, в котором свободно могли бы разойтись три человека, затем свернул направо и начал спускаться по лестнице вниз. Джин следовала за ним, стараясь не отставать. Через два пролета сержант свернул налево, открыл дверь и пошел по коридору. В конце него он поднялся по лестнице из четырех ступеней. Джин шла следом. Рифленый металл ступеней дребезжал под ее ногами. Сержант ждал ее перед открытой дверью, над которой мерно поблескивал красный сигнал боевой тревоги.  
\- Когда будет дан отбой тревоги, эта дверь будет закрыта, - начал он инструктаж. - Чтобы ее открыть, вам нужно будет приложить к сканеру вашу правую руку.  
\- Понятно, - отозвалась Джин.  
Мужчина кивнул и вошел внутрь. Джин переступила через порог и огляделась. Перед ней снова был длинный коридор. С одной его стороны высилась сплошная стена, обшитая металлом, из-под которого кое-где начали пробиваться ветви растений, а с другой было множество дверей, на каждой из которых был проставлен буквенно-цифровой код.  
\- Это корпус обслуживающего персонала базы, - вновь заговорил сержант. - Пилоты и техники живут на первом уровне, а мы с вами находимся на втором. Вот ваша комната - 147R. Запомните, - добавил он, когда они поравнялись с выделенным ей помещением.  
После этого он указал ей на сканер с правой стороны от двери и сказал:  
\- Приложите сюда вашу ладонь. Когда прозвучит сигнал, нажмите зеленую кнопку, и сканер зафиксирует отпечатки. После этого никто, кроме вас, не сможет сюда войти. Лишь в экстренном случае и по спецкоду это может сделать начальник охраны базы.  
При перемещении по жилому корпусу, особенно при объявлении тревоги, будьте внимательны. Без особой нужды не выходите, - без запинки говорил сопровождающий. Видимо, уже в сотый, если не в тысячный, раз в своей жизни. - Все необходимое вы найдете внутри.  
\- Ясно, - кивнула Джин, подошла к дверному сканеру и через несколько секунд открыла дверь в выделенную ей комнату. Сержант одобрительно кивнул и пошел к выходу.  
\- Подождите! - крикнула Джин ему вслед. - А где находится лазарет?  
\- Недалеко отсюда, - бросил он через плечо. - Спуститесь по лестнице, сверните направо и следуйте указателям.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала Джин, но сержант уже скрылся из виду.  
Она вошла в комнату, включила освещение и огляделась вокруг. Как Джин и ожидала, она была маленькой, но довольно уютной: узкая койка прямо напротив двери, рядом со входом - несколько крючков и вешалок для одежды и шкаф для вещей, налево от входа, в углу - небольшой стол с информационным планшетом и стул, на стенах - несколько каналов вентиляционной системы, нагнетавшей свежий воздух, а справа, у изголовья койки - умывальник и разные принадлежности для личной гигиены. Душа не было. Джин хмыкнула: ее сопровождающий об этом не упомянул. Она закрыла и заблокировала дверь, затем бросила рюкзак на койку, разулась и пару минут походила босыми ногами по холодному стальному полу, наслаждаясь свободой от обуви и пытаясь немного остудить горящую кожу ступней. После этого, не обуваясь, Джин быстро сняла грязную одежду, умылась и вымыла руки. Высушив лицо, шею и руки под потоком теплого воздуха из автомата над раковиной, она взглянула на себя в зеркало, увидела свое усталое лицо, впалые щеки и покрасневшие глаза, и удивилась, а потом даже усмехнулась: как девушка, которая выглядит так ужасно, могла понравиться такому мужчине, как Атарис?.. Что? Усмешка сошла с ее губ. Такому мужчине?.. Серьезно? Джин медленно дошагала до койки и села. Она осознала, что Орсон-Атарис в самом деле занимает в ее сердце особое место, что он отличается от других мужчин, которых ей до сих пор приходилось встречать, и, несмотря на случившееся в далеком прошлом и былую неприязнь, теперь она считает его не просто другом, а кем-то более значимым. Она все еще ощущала на коже следы его пальцев и губ, ее ладони помнили приятное тепло его кайбер-кристалла, а в ушах все звучали его нежные слова. Джин содрогнулась. По ее телу пробежали мурашки, а волоски на руках встали дыбом. Два дня назад, руководствуясь чувством мести и ведомая ненавистью, она чуть не убила Атариса, вчера - прониклась к нему уважением и симпатией, сегодня - позволила ему себя поцеловать и с удовольствием отвечала на его поцелуи, а теперь... Что же теперь?.. Джин даже себе боялась признаться в том, что распознала зародившееся в своем сердце чувство, и опасалась его: она с детства знала Орсона Кренника и успела понять, что он за человек, но теперь будто блуждала в лабиринте на все еще малоисследованной планете под названием Атарис Тарджен. Джин уже не смогла бы просто так расстаться с ним: он спас ей жизнь, до сих пор был честен и внимателен, как никто другой, но и подпускать его к себе слишком близко она тоже опасалась. Особенную же тревогу Джин вызывало то, что люди, ведомые сильным чувством, подобным тому, которое начала испытывать она, как правило, совершали либо героические, либо безрассудные поступки. Это отрезвляло Джин и помогало ей мыслить ясно и рационально. Если все пойдет хорошо, она еще успеет разобраться в своих чувствах к Атарису и понять его намерения в ее отношении, а пока он, прежде всего, ее друг, которому она верит, и который нуждается в ее помощи, и она ни за что не позволит, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось.  
На койке была разложена одежда. Как видно, на выбор - что подойдет. Джин поежилась, так как в помещении было прохладно, резкими движениями рук потерла предплечья и встала. Прямо перед ней лежали бежевые форменные брюки, мешковатые и со множеством карманов. Джин презрительно поморщилась, глядя на них. Рядом с брюками лежали серая майка и прорезиненная желтая куртка, чуть дальше - серая кофта с длинными рукавами, черная кожаная куртка, черные штаны прямого покроя и ремень к ним, а у самого изголовья - облегающие фигуру темно-коричневые штаны, которые ей сразу приглянулись, бежевая рубашка, черный жилет и камуфлированная куртка, расцветка которой соответствовала местному пейзажу. Джин внимательно осмотрела все вещи и отложила для себя понравившиеся: штаны, а еще серую майку, бежевую рубашку и камуфлированную куртку, которую она сразу повесила у двери. Теперь неплохо было бы и помыться, но ей некогда было думать о таких "пустяках". Ее мозг напряженно работал.  
Джин медленно одевалась и вспоминала то, о чем рассказывал ей Атарис: о своей миссии, о связных, об адмирале Морано и о том, что рассказал Нолан. Будь Дэвитс Дравен гуманоидом из какой-нибудь дальней системы, Джин не стала бы строить предположений о том, как именно он поступит, но он был человеком, а годы, проведенные в компании друзей Герреры, не прошли для Джин даром: человеческая натура и модели поведения людей в определенных ситуациях были ей хорошо известны. Генералу Дравену уже, несомненно, сообщили о том, что произошло на Тесусе, и он понимает, что прибытие на Явин-IV и Атариса, и самой Джин грозит ему разоблачением. А если так, как он поступит? В его положении нужно было немедленно что-то предпринять, чтобы заставить их замолчать навсегда, но он не может действовать открыто, не рискуя провалить дело. Тогда, чтобы избавиться от непрошенных гостей и не вызвать подозрений, он поручит всю грязную работу своим подручным или подручному. Джин представила, что сделала бы она, окажись она на месте Дравена. Организация несчастного случая выглядела весьма заманчиво, особенно учитывая тот факт, что на базе объявлена боевая тревога самого высокого уровня. Нужно было быть круглым идиотом, чтобы этим не воспользоваться.  
Размышляя об этом, Джин легла на койку и только тогда поняла, до какой степени она устала. Все ее тело ныло. Она легла поудобнее, и ее взгляд невольно стал скользить по предметам обстановки, обшивке стен, стоявшему в углу столу и остановился на информационном планшете, в правом углу которого светились красные цифры хронометра. Она не сводила с них глаз и совершенно не заметила, как ее веки смежились, и она задремала.  
Джин еще не знала, что в это самое время на орбите планеты началась битва, которая станет самой известной из великих битв, запечатленных в анналах истории, а победа в ней Альянса Повстанцев будто взрывной волной всколыхнет всю галактику! Для повстанцев она будет первой и во всех смыслах самой ценной победой над Империей, а этот день станет еще и великой вехой истории: общегалактическое летоисчисление будет делиться на "до" и "после" него, а битву при Явин-IV будут называть просто "Битва при Явине"*.

В этом же жилом корпусе, но уровнем ниже и в противоположной от комнаты Джин стороне находился блок, где проживали представители командования. Он также был обособлен от основного коридора стальной герметической дверью, но без особого пропуска никто не смог бы туда попасть. В этом блоке находилась комната 333А - "апартаменты" генерала Дэвитса Дравена.  
Он проснулся по сигналу хронометра и сел на кушетке. Приближалось время его вахты. Он потер глаза, сильно слипшиеся после короткого сна, встал на ноги, чтобы немного размяться, и зашагал к умывальнику. Чистая холодная вода, пахнущая тамантой - местной разновидностью лианы, которая пускала корни всюду и за месяц что угодно могла превратить в холм из ветвей, поросший мхом, очень нравилась ему и хорошо прогоняла сон. Но только он успел умыться и высушить лицо, как у входной двери раздался сигнал.  
\- Войдите, - громко сказал Дравен и нажал кнопку снятия блокировки с двери.  
В комнату вошел низкорослый мужчина с капитанскими нашивками на форме. Его прямые черные волосы были зачесаны назад, а загорелая кожа отливала медью. Острый взгляд черных глаз капитана напоминал взгляд хищной птицы, обнаружившей добычу.  
Увидев вошедшего, Дравен заметно заволновался и тут же нажал кнопку, чтобы закрыть дверь.  
\- Это ты, Гвон Дхар. Надеюсь, никто не видел, как ты... словом, как ты снова стал таким? Как же меня раздражает твой вид... в любом обличии, - проговорил он.  
\- Надеюсь, это было не оскорбление, генерал, - раздался низкий баритон из кореллианской маски, закрывавшей нижнюю часть его лица. - В противном случае, однажды я могу потребовать, чтобы вы за него ответили. Вы знаете меня. Я бы и сам не прочь скинуть эту личину и называться собственным именем, но я, как и вы, исполняю свой долг и служу нашему общему делу.  
\- Да знаю я, знаю, - раздраженно бросил Дравен. "Ранкор тебя раздери!" - подумал он и спросил:  
\- Есть новости?  
\- Да, генерал. Те, кого вы ждете, прибыли на базу.  
Дравен встрепенулся.  
\- Прекрасно! - торжествующе ухмыльнулся он и скрестил руки на груди. - Не знаю, как им удалось уйти от наемников и попасть сюда, но теперь это уже не имеет значения. Лорд Вейдер и гранд-мофф Таркин разберутся с повстанцами там, - сказал он, глядя вверх, - а мы должны помешать этим двоим здесь. Нужно действовать как можно быстрее.  
\- Да, генерал. Если не хотите разгневать лорда Вейдера.  
Дравен бросил на Гвон Дхара испепеляющий взгляд.  
\- Я знаю, что делаю. А когда здесь все будет кончено, я надеюсь получить серьезное повышение, и уж тогда я буду сам выбирать себе помощников.  
\- Желаю удачи, - произнес Дхар в ответ, и, даже не видя нижней части его лица, Дравен понял, что тот ухмыляется, но промолчал.  
\- Расскажи подробнее. Где они сейчас?  
\- Девица в жилом корпусе обслуживающего персонала, в комнате 147R...  
\- С ней мы разберемся позже. Сейчас меня больше интересует мужчина, который прилетел с ней, - перебил его генерал. - Где он?  
\- В лазарете. Должен скоро очнуться после операции.  
\- Он ранен?  
\- Да, был. Но я пока не смог узнать ничего конкретного - у меня все еще нет доступа к его медицинской карте. Ей присвоен высокий уровень секретности.  
\- Любопытно. Но забудь об этом. Если он еще без сознания, это нам на руку.  
Дравен достал из внутреннего кармана куртки плоскую капсулу для инъекций с какой-то бесцветной жидкостью. Обычно такие капсулы содержали местный анестетик и выдавались пехотинцам.  
\- У меня есть задание для тебя, Дхар.  
\- Слушаю, генерал.  
\- Возьми это, - сказал Дравен и протянул Дхару капсулу. - Срочно проникни в лазарет и через систему введи эту жидкость в организм мужчины. Ты понял?  
\- Да, генерал.  
\- И будь осторожен, иначе твое воссоединение с предками произойдет не просто раньше срока, а после страшных мучений. Это сильнейший яд.  
Капитан кивнул, но его глаза блеснули недобрым огнем.  
\- Разрешите выполнять? - произнес он.  
\- Действуй.  
Гвон Дхар поклонился и вышел из комнаты. Генерал остался в одиночестве.  
\- На этот раз вам не уйти от меня, лорд Элаар! - с тихой злобой пробормотал он.

Джин проснулась и резко вскочила на ноги. Как она могла уснуть в такой момент! Сколько она спала? Она оглянулась на хронометр и облегченно выдохнула - ее сон продлился всего семнадцать минут. Она помотала головой, прогоняя навязчивую сонливость, и взглянула в зеркало, чтобы поправить растрепавшиеся волосы. Нужно было сейчас же узнать, что с Атарисом! Джин вышла из комнаты, заблокировала дверь и пошла тем же путем, каким ее привел сержант. Следуя его рекомендациям, она спустилась по лестнице, свернула направо и взглянула на указатели в общем коридоре. Отыскав нужный, она пошла в указанном на нем направлении и скоро достигла лазарета.  
Он представлял собой большое изолированное помещение с низкими потолками, прозрачными дверями и перегородками внутри. Снаружи были видны прорубленные в скальной породе дверной проем со стальной герметической дверью и широкие оконные проемы с толстыми стеклами, сквозь которые можно было увидеть все, что происходило внутри.  
В общем коридоре царило столпотворение. Поднятый по тревоге обслуживающий персонал то и дело сновал мимо Джин, и ей с трудом удалось протиснуться сквозь сплошной поток людей и человекоподобных существ к одному из больших окон. Лазарет кишел медперсоналом, который проверял оборудование, переносил какие-то прямоугольные плоские ящики и готовил операционные. Пациентов в нем почти не было. Джин заметила всего двух-трех человек и продолжила искать глазами медкапсулу, в которой доставили Атариса. Чтобы увеличить себе обзор, она перешла к следующему окну, и, наконец, в отделении, над которым сияла надпись "Первая операционная", обнаружила того, кого искала.  
Атарис все еще спал. Джин удивилась этому обстоятельству и решила разузнать, в чем дело. Она подошла ко входу в лазарет и нажала кнопку вызова. Через несколько секунд в переговорном устройстве зашуршало, и после недолгих расспросов ей было разрешено недолгое посещение пациента.  
Дверь в лазарет открылась.  
\- Входите, - сказал рослый врач-тви'лек и повел ее через шлюз, надежно отделявший лазарет от остальных помещений базы.  
\- Спасибо, - отозвалась Джин.  
\- Вам можно здесь быть, но лазарет - стерильное помещение, и вы должны соблюдать все правила.  
\- Конечно. Как скажете.  
В этот момент они остановились, и откуда-то сверху их обдало несколькими струями пара. Джин от неожиданности отшатнулась.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, - успокоил ее врач. - Это только обработка дезинфицирующим составом, чтобы никакие бактерии или вирусы не попали в лазарет. Состав атмосферы и температура воздуха на Явин-IV, к сожалению, очень способствуют их размножению и распространению, поэтому здесь совершенно необходимы повышенные меры безопасности.  
\- Я понимаю, - сказала Джин.  
Врач сделал еще три шага и взял в руки что-то у самой стены.  
\- Это для вас. Пожалуйста, наденьте, прежде чем войти внутрь, - сказал он и протянул девушке какой-то сверток.  
\- Что это? - спросила Джин и развернула его.  
\- Это одноразовый медицинский костюм.  
Джин нехотя натянула на себя мешковатый и очень легкий костюм-комбинезон и следом за врачом вошла в лазарет.  
\- Вы хорошо знаете этого человека? - спросил ее тви'лек.  
\- Да, - ответила Джин.  
\- Тогда вы должны знать и его имя. Его нет в медицинской карте, которую нам переслали.  
\- Его зовут Гал Чамруд, - и глазом не моргнув, соврала Джин. - Скажите, как скоро он проснется?  
\- Честно говоря, мы сами несколько озадачены. Он уже должен был очнуться. Возможно, дело в препаратах и индивидуальной реакции на них его организма.  
Джин ничего не ответила. Она шла и внимательно смотрела сквозь прозрачные стены в операционную, где находился Атарис, потому что в туда вошел один из врачей. Он взглянул на параметры организма и на самого Атариса, а затем что-то достал из кармана. Джин нахмурилась, глядя на него. Что-то в нем ее насторожило.  
\- Вы хотите разбудить его принудительно? - спросила Джин шедшего рядом с ней врача-тви'лека.  
\- Конечно, нет, - ответил тот.  
\- Тогда, что он там делает?  
С этими словами Джин указала на врача, склонившегося над медкапсулой Атариса. Тви'лек был явно удивлен. Он ринулся к двери операционной и попытался ее открыть, но та оказалась заблокированной.  
\- Эй, ты кто такой? Что ты там делаешь? - крикнул он через стекло.  
Находившийся внутри врач оглянулся, но не ответил. Лишь сверкнули злобой его огромные темные глаза. Узнать его было невозможно, потому что нижняя часть его лица была скрыта белой медицинской маской. Он вставил что-то в систему медкапсулы и нажал несколько кнопок на панели. Датчики один за другим загорелись красным и зазвучал сигнал, предупреждающий об опасности. Врач-тви'лек тут же нажал тревожную кнопку, чтобы вызвать охрану.  
\- Не-ет! - не своим голосом вскричала Джин, чувствуя, как ее сердце бешено колотится в груди, и изо всех сил саданула рукой по стеклу, отделявшему ее от операционной.  
В этот момент лежавший в медкапсуле Атарис открыл глаза. Склонившийся над ним неизвестный мужчина в медицинском костюме замер от неожиданности. Атарис проворно отцепил инъекторы и избавился от всех датчиков. Система сообщила об отключении, и медкапсула автоматически открылась. Злоумышленник отшатнулся и хотел броситься наутек через второй выход из операционной, но железная рука Атариса схватила его за горло.  
В этот момент в лазарет подоспела охрана. Пока они пытались взломать замок и открыть дверь, Джин бросилась ко второму выходу, чтобы задержать неизвестного, проникшего в операционную.  
Атарис твердо стоял на полу босыми ногами и держал его крепко. Казалось, этому человеку не ускользнуть. Джин уже подбежала ко второму входу, а охране удалось открыть дверь, но тут случилось непонятное. Человек, которого удерживал Атарис, содрогнулся, будто его пронизало электричеством, и Джин показалось, что это не человек, а покрытое темной шерстью, четырехлапое существо, чем-то напоминавшее даггу. Видение длилось всего мгновение, и Джин уже готова была списать все на собственную усталость, но человек вдруг чересчур ловко освободился от пальцев Атариса, а затем с невообразимой скоростью побежал навстречу Джин. Та не растерялась и схватила первую попавшуюся вещь, подходившую для защиты, - какой-то медицинский инструмент. В этот момент бежавший к ней человек подпрыгнул, несколько раз оттолкнулся ногами от стен и проскочил у нее над головой. Джин взмахнула рукой и успела задеть острым инструментом его ногу. При этом из горла неизвестного вырвался какой-то нечленораздельный звук, похожий на вой, он приземлился на ноги и с той же скоростью побежал к выходу, сметая всех на своем пути. Охрана бросилась за ним, а Джин продолжала неподвижно стоять на месте, глядя на инструмент в своей руке. На нем остались следы крови, и она была черной.  
Атарис посмотрел по сторонам и замер. Неизвестное вещество вытекло из инъектора и разъело ткань внутри медкапсулы до самого дна, которое почернело под его воздействием.  
Джин бросила инструмент и подошла к Атарису, не обращая внимания на то, что он стоял почти нагишом. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Джин осмотрела рубцы на груди Атариса и обратила внимание на его сильные руки и подтянутую фигуру.  
\- Гал, вы не пострадали? - спросила она, соблюдая придуманную ими легенду.  
\- Нет. Я в полном порядке, - ответил Атарис.  
\- Почему он хотел убить вас? - спросил вошедший в операционную врач-тви'лек.  
\- Мы тоже хотели бы это знать, - ответила Джин за себя и Атариса.  
_____________________  
* Обозначается в датировках как ПБЯ (после битвы при Явине) и ДБЯ (до битвы при Явине).


	15. ***

Джин осталась в лазарете, села на стул и неотрывно наблюдала за тем, как врач осматривает Атариса; слышала, но не могла понять ни слова из того, что он говорил, и очнулась только тогда, когда Атарис оделся в принесенную для него одежду, подошел к ней и взял ее за руку. Джин встрепенулась, посмотрела по сторонам и взглянула на него. Он не говорил ни слова, лишь пристально смотрел на нее с высоты своего роста. Джин встала и шагнула к нему. Атарис сжал обе ее руки в своих больших ладонях.  
Он говорил Джин, что с каждым разом ей будет легче чувствовать его, а телепатическую связь будет устанавливать все проще и быстрее, поэтому Джин уже знала, что он хочет говорить с ней, и не испугалась, когда услышала в своей голове его голос.  
"Как ты здесь оказалась?" - спросил он.  
"Я не знаю. Я хотела видеть вас, узнать, что с вами, и пришла сюда", - безмолвно ответила она.  
"Ты спасла мне жизнь".  
"Как и вы - мне, - ответила Джин. - Тот, кто чуть не убил вас... Мне показалось, что он совсем не гуманоид".  
"Мне - тоже. Не знаю, кто он, но думаю, что это кто-то из шестерок Дравена. Джин!.. Что с чертежами?".  
"Все в порядке. Их уже изучают".  
Атарис облегченно вздохнул.  
"Что бы я делал без тебя?" - обрадованно проговорил он и быстро поцеловал руку девушки.  
Джин затрепетала. Ее сердце, и без того растревоженное таким нежным отношением альдераанца, вновь часто забилось в груди. Джин начала бояться своих чувств, но и контролировать их она уже не могла. Это пугало ее еще больше.  
Через некоторое время врач-тви’лек попросил Джин уйти. Посторонние должны были покинуть лазарет, так как необходима была его срочная стерилизация. Джин, конечно, не хотелось уходить, но она вынуждена была подчиниться. Напоследок она бросила взгляд на Атариса. Тот кивнул ей.  
"Все будет хорошо. Нужно только еще немного продержаться".  
Эти слова немного успокоили Джин.  
"Я смогу. Ради Восстания, ради справедливости, ради…", - ответила она и, борясь с внезапно нахлынувшими эмоциями, быстрым шагом вышла из лазарета.  
Атарис почувствовал ее волнение и проводил ее взглядом. Когда Джин скрылась из виду, он опустил голову и задумался.

\- Мне уже сообщили о случившемся в лазарете. Ты разучился работать чисто, Дхар?  
Генерал Дравен был вне себя от ярости, когда узнал о том, что его план провалился.  
\- Я был вынужден, - сдержанно ответил смуглолицый капитан. - Всему виной проклятая девчонка! Она ловка и опасна. Ей даже удалось ранить меня. Но я легко ушел от охраны.  
\- Еще и это! - прошипел генерал, борясь с желанием закричать на Дхара - они шли к ангару, и чем выше поднимались, тем больше персонала попадалось им навстречу, и тем больше чужих ушей могло услышать их разговор. - Я ведь предупреждал, что это не просто девчонка! Ты хоть отдаешь себе отчет в том, что произошло?  
Гвон Дхар сохранял ледяное спокойствие.  
\- Генерал, я вне подозрений. Моего лица никто не видел. Никаких следов, кроме нескольких капель моей крови, я не оставил. Кровь гурланина* не поддается анализу, а через несколько часов от нее не останется и следа - она засохнет и превратится в пыль. Им никогда не найти меня, даже если они захотят.  
\- Хм!  
Генерал бросил на Дхара презрительный взгляд.  
\- Значит, мое поручение ты не выполнил?  
\- Я выполняю все, что мне поручено, генерал, - возразил гурланин, явно недовольный таким отношением генерала. - Что бы ни привез с собой, кроме чертежей, лорд Элаар, а ныне - Гал Чамруд, - это находится у Джин Эрсо. Я видел рюкзак, с которым она не расстается, и приказал своим людям обыскать ее комнату в ее отсутствие. Они обшарили все от пола до потолка, но ничего не нашли. Эта мерзавка очень хитра.  
\- Проклятие! А ты думал, они какие-нибудь торговцы или фермеры? Мы имеем дело с профессиональным шпионом и девкой, которая убивает без раздумий! Нельзя недооценивать того, кто провел столько лет бок о бок с Геррерой. Джин Эрсо - прекрасный боец сопротивления и та еще заноза в заднице! - вспылил Дравен, но тут же добавил более спокойным тоном:  
\- Надеюсь, твои не "наследили" там?  
\- Они всегда работают аккуратно. Она ничего не заметит.  
\- Молись своим богам, чтобы так и было! А пока мы обязаны учесть все, - сказал Дравен, когда они миновали пустой ангар и оказались на свежем воздухе. - Меня не покидает мысль о том, что совместное появление на базе лорда Элаар и Джин Эрсо совсем не случайно. Будучи Орсоном Кренником, он принес ей и ее семье много горя. Думаю, ты согласишься со мной, что после такого она не только не захотела бы разговаривать с ним или видеть его, но и попыталась бы убить, если бы встреча с ним была неизбежна?  
\- Да, генерал, - закивал Дхар.  
\- Но, как мы видим, все как раз наоборот. Я почти уверен, что наш неуловимый друг узнал, как девчонка оказалась на Скарифе, и что она там делала, а потом сопоставил все факты и понял, что его предали. Значит, и Джин Эрсо все знает, в том числе и о роли адмирала Морано в этой истории. Не представляю, что еще могло заставить ее поверить давнему врагу. Допускаю, что она могла согласиться помочь лорду Элаар ради общего дела, но не более, - тирадой произнес Дравен, остановился и посмотрел на Дхара.  
Тот молча закивал головой и заложил руки за спину.  
\- Она слишком много знает, и это очень плохо для нас, но хуже всего то, что Ее высочество проявляет к ней большой интерес.  
\- Не забудьте еще и о том, - добавил Дхар, - что скоро вернется сенатор Мотма.  
\- Да, - отозвался Дравен и хмыкнул, - но у меня еще есть козыри в рукаве. Мы с тобой нападем внезапно, как татуинские змеи, и ужалим так быстро, что наши враги ничего не успеют сделать, и даже Сила их не спасет.  
\- Может, вы поделитесь со мной своими планами, генерал, - с очевидной, несмотря на корелианскую маску, ухмылкой проговорил капитан и подошел ближе.  
В глубине души Гвон Дхар ненавидел Дравена за то, что тот считал его существом второго сорта и не давал ему никакого простора для деятельности, но вынужден был ему подчиняться.  
Дравен ухмыльнулся в ответ и взглянул на собеседника.  
\- Принцесса и сенатор нам, как кость в горле. Можно было бы взять девчонку и добиться своего шантажом, но используя шантаж в таком деле, мы только все испортим. У меня есть идея получше. Скажи, правда ли, что гурланины способны принять любой облик?  
\- Облик любого живого существа, генерал, - уточнил Дхар.  
\- В таком случае, слушай мой приказ. Ты примешь обличье Орсона Кренника, пойдешь к Джин Эрсо и заберешь у нее то, что принадлежит ему.  
Дхар нахмурился.  
\- Это возможно, генерал. Я был рядом с ним достаточно долго, чтобы в точности скопировать его внешность, но предупреждаю, это опасно. Что если она поймет, что я - не он? Она знает его с детства и при близком общении может...  
\- Значит, ты должен сделать так, чтобы она ни о чем не догадалась, - сухо процедил Дравен. - Действуй быстро, но без лишней суеты. Докажи, что ты достоин доверия, что ты все так же расторопен, а твой ум так же изворотлив, как прежде, потому что именно от этого зависит, будет ли у девчонки время на раздумья или она поймет свою ошибку лишь тогда, когда информация уже будет у нас.  
\- Я понял. Разрешите выполнять?  
\- Не спеши. У меня есть запасной вариант.  
\- Вы не доверяете мне? - удивился капитан. - До сегодняшнего дня я ни разу не подводил вас.  
\- Да, но на этот раз и противники у нас более чем достойные. Это одна из причин, почему ты все еще здесь.  
Капитан молча проглотил обиду.  
\- Так вот, надеюсь, ты помнишь план по нейтрализации Халисса Джалла и его сообщников?  
\- Да. Великолепный план. Но почему вы о нем вспомнили?  
\- Это хорошая возможность избавиться от наших врагов совершенно законно и официально. Мы лишь немного изменим его в соответствии с ситуацией.  
Гурланин одобрительно закивал головой.  
\- Прекрасная идея! Но риск все же очень велик. Что если лорд Элаар все же сможет доказать свою невиновность?  
\- Если ты сделаешь все, как надо, этого не случится и запасной вариант нам тоже не понадобится, - возразил Дравен. - Даже если лорд Элаар обнаружил на Тесусе какие-то компрометирующие меня сведения и по какой-то невероятной случайности смог бы предъявить их Совету, как бы он доказал, что они подлинные? В свое время я изъял из архива адмирала Морано всю важную информацию о боевой станции, все, что могло бы хоть как-то бросить на меня тень. Лишь его жалкие крохи попали в руки повстанцев, и оттуда они почерпнули то, что было выгодно мне. По сравнению с этим, сведения с Тесуса - просто неумелая дезинформация. У него нет никаких шансов.  
\- Говоря вашим языком, мы не можем знать наверняка, - ответил на это Дхар.  
Дравен выпрямился и нахмурился.  
\- Вот именно! - произнес он и, в его голосе прозвучали стальные нотки. - Я не люблю сюрпризов. Для полного контроля над ситуацией и успеха всей операции мне не хватает лишь одного - уверенности в том, что наши враги полностью обезврежены, поэтому я и поручил тебе это задание. Все, что в случае успеха передаст тебе Джин Эрсо, немедленно уничтожь.  
\- Да, генерал, - отозвался Дхар. - Могу я задать вопрос? - поинтересовался он после паузы.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Не считаете ли вы, что, ввиду обстоятельств, мы должны нарушить молчание и сообщить о наших планах лорду Вейдеру? Уже два месяца мы здесь и не отправили ему ни одного донесения! Он будет разгневан.  
\- Я помню! Но сейчас мы должны сидеть тихо, иначе нам конец, и вся операция полетит банте под хвост, - раздраженно процедил Дравен. - Я сообщу лорду Вейдеру обо всем и дам полный отчет, но тогда, когда сочту нужным.  
\- Я обязан выразить свое мнение, генерал, - твердо сказал Дхар. - Я с вами не согласен.  
\- Довольно! - жестко оборвал его Дравен. - Меня удручает твой скепсис. Ты сомневаешься в моей правоте и правильности моих действий? - спросил он.  
\- Нет, генерал, - ответил гурланин, но в интонации его голоса едва заметно проскользнула ирония.  
\- Тогда выполняй мой приказ, - не обращая на это внимания, продолжил Дравен. - И передай охране тюремного блока, чтобы ко мне привели двух имперских офицеров, которых взяли в плен два дня назад. Один из них, молодой лейтенант-коммандер по имени Зорак, проболтался, что служил на Скарифе и бывал на Иду, а второй очень упрям и неразговорчив, но кажется старше него и по возрасту, и по званию. Известно только его имя - Немейн.  
\- Слушаюсь, генерал, - ухмыльнулся Дхар и ушел.  
Дравен бросил вслед капитану злобный взгляд.  
\- Огрызайся, сколько хочешь, ничтожная тварь, - пробормотал он себе под нос. - Скоро я избавлюсь от тебя и покину это ненавистное место.

Джин избавилась от медицинского костюма и вернулась в жилой корпус. В длинных коридорах было пусто и тихо, как будто провели экстренную эвакуацию. Наконец, ей навстречу попался человек из службы безопасности базы, от которого она узнала, что, в связи с нападением на базу сил Империи, персонал работает вне графика, а летный состав сражается где-то неподалеку от планеты Явин**.  
Джин была рада это слышать, но по дороге к своей комнате думала о тех, кто участвует в битве и о том, что очень многие из них не вернутся назад. "Это для общего, святого дела", - вспомнила она слова Кассиана, и вынуждена была согласиться с ними, но лица погибших друзей все время стояли у нее перед глазами, и она никак не могла примириться с той ценой, которую за это "святое дело" придется заплатить повстанцам.  
Она вошла в свою комнату, закрыла дверь и на всякий случай огляделась: она продолжала верить лишь собственным глазам и ушам... и кое-кому еще.  
Как и раньше, в помещении был порядок. Не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, Джин села на койку и глубоко вздохнула.  
С тех пор как они с Атарисом покинули Скариф ей удалось отдохнуть, и физическая усталость почти ушла, но усталость ее разума, беспрестанно перерабатывавшего большое количество вновь и вновь поступавшей информации, никуда не делась. Ее мозг устал от напряженной работы. Она к такому не привыкла, но держалась изо всех сил.  
Не снимая ботинок, Джин легла на койку. Постоянная тревога не давала ей покоя. Не появись она в лазарете вовремя, Атарис был бы уже мертв. А что еще задумали их враги? Что они делают прямо сейчас? А у нее нет никакого оружия, чтобы при случае помочь Атарису, ведь кулаками много не навоюешь! От досады и бессилия Джин стиснула зубы. Как ей хотелось бы иметь хоть часть силы Атариса, чтобы при случае с ее помощью дать отпор врагу и выиграть время, ведь порой в бою все решают считанные секунды, но она хорошо понимала, что это невозможно. Джин - не альдераанка, и ей никогда не постичь тайн управления Силой. Из ее груди вырвался вздох разочарования.  
Атарис обещал, что в случае победы повстанцев сообщит о себе и обо всем, что произошло, сенатору Мотме. Наверняка, и Ее высочеству будет интересно узнать о том, что среди повстанцев давно и успешно действует двойной агент. Самой же Джин оставалось лишь делать все так, как говорил ей Атарис, и ждать. Ждать исхода битвы, которая шла сейчас у самой планеты.  
Джин перевернулась на другой бок, лицом к стене. От нечего делать она бросила взгляд на стену и стала разглядывать мелкие трещинки и выпуклости на ней, потом протянула руку и медленно провела пальцем по потрескавшейся кое-где краске, ковырнула ногтем ее и выступающие гладкие шляпки заклепок на стальных листах. Ее взгляд скользнул по стене выше, и в поле зрения Джин оказались решетки, прикрывавшие вентиляционные каналы. Она безразлично взглянула на них и вдруг заметила то, что ее ни на шутку испугало! Край решетки одного из вентиляционных каналов слегка торчал наружу. Джин стало трудно дышать от волнения, а в груди похолодело. Да, эта решетка очень туго вставлялась в пазы, но она прекрасно помнила, что вставила ее до упора!.. Джин стало ясно, что кто-то побывал в ее комнате в ее отсутствие.  
Она вскочила, быстро заблокировала дверь и вернулась назад. Сняв решетку, она оттолкнулась ногой от койки и по пояс вползла в вентиляционный канал. Пошарив рукой в темноте, она нащупала выступ, за который предусмотрительно спрятала рюкзак Атариса с драгоценным содержимым, и облегченно вздохнула, когда обнаружила его там. Она поняла, что ей неслыханно повезло. В ее отсутствие кто-то мастерски обшарил здесь все, но не нашел того, что искал, Джин знала это определенно. Рюкзак Атариса был единственным, ради чего стоило сюда приходить, и Джин была очень рада, что ей удалось найти такое удачное место для тайника: конструкция канала вентиляции была такова, что даже полностью высветив его фонарем, нельзя было увидеть лежащий за выступом предмет. Джин выползла из канала, спрыгнула на пол и тут же проверила содержимое рюкзака. Те предметы, которые она уже однажды видела там, лежали на своих местах, но она не смогла бы с уверенностью поручиться, что абсолютно ничего не пропало. Джин закрыла клапан и прижала рюкзак к груди.  
Меньше всего ей хотелось оставаться здесь, но это было, пожалуй, самое безопасное на тот момент место. Джин решила немедленно поговорить с Атарисом и согласовать с ним план дальнейших действий. Если враги действуют так быстро, то до прибытия сенатора Мотмы они просто не доживут. Джин не было известно, где Атарис сейчас - он мог быть еще в лазарете, но, если врач решил, что он здоров, его должны были, так же, как и Джин, определить в жилой корпус. Информация о его местонахождении должна была быть в общей информационной системе, и девушка воспользовалась для ее поиска планшетом, находившимся на столе, а на случай, если поиски не увенчаются успехом, у нее был самый надежный "канал связи", который еще ни разу ее не подводил.  
Джин удалось, но не без труда, найти сведения о том, что двое выживших из боевой группы, название которой не значилось, находятся на базе, но ее попытки узнать подробности наткнулись на неожиданное препятствие - информации был присвоен самый высокий уровень секретности. Такой, что доступ к ней был разрешен только членам Совета Альянса! Джин удивилась, но этот факт не стал для нее сюрпризом. Он говорил о том, что руководство Альянса знает о ней и об Атарисе, и дарил хоть и призрачную, но надежду на поддержку с его стороны в предстоящем противостоянии с Дравеном.  
Ничего толком не выяснив, Джин переместилась на койку и постаралась сосредоточиться. Когда ей удалось выровнять дыхание, она накрыла ладонью кайбер-кристалл и так сильно прижала его к груди, что ощутила, как его острые грани впиваются в кожу.  
"Атарис! Услышь меня!" - мысленно воззвала она.  
При этом кайбер очень явственно шевельнулся под ее ладонью.  
"Я слышу, Джинет!" - сразу же откликнулся альдераанец, и поток его эмоций настиг девушку, как настигает путника сильный порыв ветра.  
Атарис был взволнован.  
"Я почувствовал твое беспокойство и сам хотел поговорить с тобой. Ты боишься? Что случилось?"  
"Это очень серьезно и касается того, что принадлежит вам. Нам нужно срочно увидеться! Я расскажу все при встрече. Где вы?"  
"Оставайся на месте", - возразил Атарис. "Я приду к тебе сам. Номер твоей комнаты?..".  
"147R".  
"Я иду".

Ее королевское высочество принцесса Лея склонилась над дисплеем главного компьютера, помещенным в ирризитовую антибликовую "чашу", куда стекалась вся информация о ходе сражения, и, почти не мигая, наблюдала за ходом битвы. Благодарение Силе, станции слежения, находившиеся на высокой орбите планеты Явин, работали и присылали новые данные очень быстро.  
Принцесса сияла молодостью и красотой, - какой-то необыкновенной и радующей глаз. Ее длинные волосы были расчесаны на прямой пробор, а затем сплетены и скручены на голове в два тугих, симметричных узла. Лея Органа была невысокого роста, но из-за длинного белоснежного платья казалась выше. Стройности и величественности ее хрупкой на вид фигуре придавал пояс из белой кожи, украшенный фигурными металлическими вставками. Никаких других украшений на принцессе не было, но и без них любому, кто видел ее впервые, достаточно было бы одного взгляда на нее, чтобы понять, сколь высокое положение в обществе она занимает.  
В неспокойное военное время украшения смотрелись бы неуместно, но даже если бы война вдруг окончилась, Лея не поспешила бы надеть свои драгоценности по той причине, что их у нее больше не было. Присоединяясь к повстанцам, она прекрасно знала, какая жизнь ее ждет - жизнь в постоянной борьбе, полная лишений, потерь, а временами и смертельного риска. Но юная принцесса, как и ее отец, была готова на все ради своего народа. Повстанцы постоянно нуждались в пополнении, а еще больше - в средствах, которые уже поступали от дружественных планет и систем, но ни того, ни другого пока все равно не хватало. Лея знала, что ее вклад будет не слишком велик - что такое два крейсера, шесть новых истребителей и десяток астродроидов по сравнению с ежедневными потерями? - но она отдала все, что имела, отказалась от того, что принадлежало ей по праву, ради борьбы с тиранией и, как и ее подданные, не представляла, когда и чем закончится эта борьба. Только вера в Силу, в правое дело и надежда на лучшее поддерживали ее все эти годы, и даже теперь, когда она потеряла почти все.  
Ни горе, ни перенесенные лишения, ни пытки на Звезде Смерти не сломили принцессу. Несмотря на весь ужас произошедшего с ее родной планетой Альдераан, Лея понимала, что это непоправимо, и ничто во Вселенной не сможет вернуть ей погибших соотечественников, родных, друзей и верных соратников. Жизнь продолжалась, и живые во имя всех перешедших в Силу должны были стать еще сильнее и еще больше возненавидеть процветавшее рабство и исподволь насаждавшуюся Империей тиранию. При мысли об этом на бледном, застывшем, словно маска, лице Леи не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
Империя всегда имела численное превосходство над повстанцами, но на стороне повстанцев был фактор внезапности и информированность о возможных или предполагаемых действиях противника. Вот и в этот раз боевой группе Альянса удалось вовремя доставить на базу чертежи боевой станции, но это была лишь половина дела. Иметь чертежи и на основе их анализа составить план уничтожения Звезды Смерти - это одно, а выполнить его - совсем другое!  
Битва продолжалась уже около двух часов, много истребителей было потеряно, но Лея не теряла надежды, ведь где-то там, на подступах к Явин-IV, в числе прочих сражался человек, недавняя встреча с которым произвела на нее неизгладимое впечатление и заставила ожить ее очерствевшее за годы войны сердце.  
Он пришел будто из ниоткуда - просто появился на пороге ее камеры в тюремном блоке Звезды Смерти и сказал, что пришел спасти ее. А еще он сразу назвал свое имя - Люк Скайуокер, что говорило о его неопытности и простодушии, но лишь на первый взгляд. Простота и искренность в этом молодом человеке соседствовали с пытливым умом и смелостью, но, главной ценностью для повстанцев было то, что Люк оказался превосходным пилотом и, в отличие от многих, не был склонен к авантюрам.  
У Люка был небольшой опыт пилотирования, но Лея не хотела, чтобы он участвовал в первом же бою - это было против всех мыслимых правил и, наконец, просто неразумно, но выхода не было - ряды повстанцев слишком медленно пополнялись новыми пилотами. Принцесса вынуждена была уступить просьбе Люка и его странной уверенности в том, что он сможет помочь, но теперь не жалела об этом, потому что очень многие опытные пилоты уже погибли, в то время как Люк не только все еще был в строю, но и координировал действия товарищей, чтобы выполнить задание по уничтожению Звезды Смерти.  
Когда из всех посланных в бой эскадрилий в строю остались лишь Люк и еще два пилота, казалось, что это конец. У них не было шансов выжить под непрерывным огнем орудий боевой станции и натиском имперских истребителей, прилетевших со станции, но помощь пришла и пришла оттуда, откуда ее можно было ждать меньше всего.  
Хан Соло был таким, какими бывают все контрабандисты - расчетливым, осторожным, хитрым и очень ценящим свою жизнь. Красавец, обаяние и приятная речь которого, судя по всему, покорили много женских сердец, представлялся Лее напыщенным, себялюбивым типом, которого не волнует ничто, кроме денег. Каково же было ее удивление, когда в эфире вдруг раздался восторженный голос Хана! Несмотря на свои громкие заявления, он вернулся! К тому времени Люк остался один, потому что друзья, которые до последнего прикрывали его спину, погибли. Но "Тысячелетний Сокол"*** по крутой траектории налетел на преследовавшие его имперские истребители. Вмешательство Хана позволило Люку произвести успешный пуск торпед. Через несколько секунд раздался мощный взрыв****. Звезда Смерти была уничтожена, а Хан и Люк благополучно вернулись на базу.  
И Лея, и все, кто в этот час находился на командном пункте, облегченно вздохнули. Придя в себя, принцесса буквально побежала к ангару, чтобы лично встретить своих друзей, которые стали для нее настоящими героями. Она была счастлива: вера в Силу, друзей и соратников спасла и ее, и Альянс Повстанцев! Она не сомневалась, Вселенная и Сила не знают случайностей и совпадений, поэтому она встретила Люка и Хана, поэтому один из них пришел на помощь другому, поэтому они снова вместе!  
Когда Люк отправился на отдых, а Хан и Чубакка увязались за ним, по дороге не прекращая болтать без умолку и перебивать друг друга, красочно описывая минувшую битву и свою роль в ней, Лее принесли отчет дальней разведки. В нем говорилось, что имперских кораблей в районе планеты Явин не наблюдается, а те, что находятся в соседних системах, не проявляют активности. Это была хорошая новость. Лея отдала распоряжение продолжать наблюдение и напомнила о том, что на этот раз транспорт сенатора Мотмы следовало сопровождать от самой границы сектора.  
Она не заметила майора Харинара, который пришел к ней и уже несколько минут стоял в стороне, терпеливо ожидая, пока Ее высочество покончит с делами. Лея почувствовала, что рядом кто-то есть, и обернулась.  
\- Это вы, майор, - улыбнулась она и шагнула ему навстречу.  
\- Ваше высочество, - с легким поклоном произнес он. - Я пришел поздравить вас и сообщить новости.  
\- Примите и мои поздравления. Эта победа далась нам непросто. Она имеет для нас особое значение, - ответила Лея, - но все должны понимать, что этот триумф - не повод для того, чтобы расслабиться. Мы должны искать новых союзников и усиливать свой натиск.  
\- Вне всяких сомнений, - подтвердил майор. - Поэтому я поспешил к вам сразу же, как только мне поступили сведения чрезвычайной важности.  
Лея сделала ему знак следовать за ней.  
\- Что-нибудь случилось? - забеспокоилась она.  
\- Никак нет, - ответил старый военный и немного понизил голос. - Это касается шифрованных сообщений.  
Лея взглянула на него.  
\- Неужели вам удалось что-то выяснить?  
\- Да, Ваше высочество. Как вы знаете, в этих сообщениях была сложнейшая кодировка, но все же наши дроиды-шифровальщики не зря так долго трудились.  
\- Давайте пройдем туда, где нам никто не помешает, - сказала принцесса. - Я хочу знать все подробности.  
\- Все сообщения, как вы знаете, имеют стандартную структуру - донесение и подпись передавшего его лица, - начал майор Харинар, когда они вошли в зал для совещаний и сели рядом, - но у подписи и текста донесения оказались разные кодировки, что очень осложнило нашу работу. Сегодня нам удалось расшифровать подпись. Это вселило в нас уверенность, что мы движемся в правильном направлении. Сейчас мы пробуем варианты разработанных алгоритмов для расшифровки текста.  
\- И как же он себя называет? - с грустной усмешкой поинтересовалась Лея.  
\- Можно с уверенностью утверждать, что во всех сообщениях фигурирует одна и та же подпись - Канцлер.  
Услышав это, Лея вдруг задумалась.  
\- Что-то не так? - спросил майор, заметив отсутствующее выражение ее лица.  
\- Нет-нет, - ответила Лея. Ее взгляд прояснился. - Итак, "Канцлер"!.. Нужно обобщить все, что нам о нем известно.  
\- Пока мы непростительно мало о нем знаем. Сообщения, которые находятся на дешифрации, мы перехватили еще на Дантуине. Передачи велись с открытого космического пространства приблизительно в двух парсеках от планеты, чтобы добиться чистоты сигнала. Точнее определить не удалось. Его передатчик было сложно позиционировать. Неизвестно также, как долго действовал соглядатай или шпион, отправлявший сообщения, но с тех пор как мы перебазировались на Явин-IV - а произошло это два месяца назад - ни одной подобной передачи зафиксировано не было.  
\- Это все? Действительно, непростительно мало. Что, по-вашему, это может значить?  
\- Неизвестно, но возможность того, что этот шпион или соглядатай прекратил свою деятельность, ничтожно мала. Нельзя исключить и то, что он мог перейти на другие частоты, которые наши приборы не в состоянии отслеживать. Не забывайте, что каким-то образом Империя узнала о местонахождении базы.  
\- Возможно, но мне почему-то кажется, что противник узнал о нашем местонахождении именно с моей помощью.  
\- Что вы говорите? Как это может быть?  
\- Я говорю о моем побеге со Звезды Смерти. Слишком легко мы ушли от погони. Нас отпустили, и где-то на корабле был "маячок", чтобы следить за нами. Вот так Империя и узнала, где нас искать.  
\- Но мы осмотрели корабль и ничего не нашли.  
\- Это ничего не значит, - покачала головой Лея. - Он был поставлен не для того, чтобы его нашли.  
Майор пожал плечами.  
\- Я прикажу проверить "Сокол" еще раз.  
\- Хорошо, - отозвалась Лея. - У вас что-то еще? - спросила она после паузы, заметив, что майор на нее смотрит.  
\- Да. Мы подключили к работе лучших из лучших из службы собственной безопасности и специалистов от разведки, - продолжал Харинар. - Они проанализировали множество данных, сопоставили факты и считают, что "Канцлер" - это кто-то из своих.  
Лея нахмурилась.  
\- "Канцлер" - кто-то из наших?! Почему они так думают?  
\- Они выяснили, что "Канцлер" перестал посылать сообщения как раз в то самое время, когда на базе началась негласная проверка всех сотрудников служб безопасности и разведки, которая, как вам известно, не дала результата.  
\- Хоть какая-то зацепка, - задумчиво прокомментировала Лея. - Что-то еще?  
Майор Харинар пожал плечами.  
\- Да. Это лишь предположение, но судите сами. До сих пор ни одна крупная операция Альянса не увенчалась успехом, кроме, разумеется, сегодняшней, и всякий раз непосредственно перед ними или незадолго до них происходила передача шифрованных сообщений от "Канцлера". А помните наш рейд к Катаре II?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Мы уверены, что в этой неудаче Альянса повинен именно "Канцлер". Он послал свою шифровку за полчаса до вылета наших кораблей.  
Лицо Леи стало каменным.  
\- Что ж, несмотря на косвенные факты и предположения, я склоняюсь к вашему мнению и мнению вашей команды, но мы не можем больше сидеть на этой термальной гранате и гадать, когда она взорвется. Нужно как можно скорее узнать, кому, а главное, что именно передает этот "Канцлер", - сказала она. - Поторопитесь, майор! И проведите еще одну проверку, но на этот раз лишь среди офицерского состава, имеющего доступ к секретной информации такого уровня. Ищите тщательно, но без лишнего шума, и подключите к проверке только тех сотрудников, которым доверяете безоговорочно.  
\- Искать что-то конкретное?  
Лея взглянула на Капина Харинара.  
\- Это может быть что угодно. Отбирайте все, что покажется вам необычным: любую мелочь, любые сомнения в подлинности биографии, любые факты, даже кажущиеся незначительными, - все это может навести нас на след. Если вы правы, и этот шпион здесь, среди нас, то мы обязаны его разоблачить как можно быстрее, иначе Империя нас уничтожит!  
\- Мы сделаем все, что возможно, Ваше высочество. И даже то, что невозможно.  
\- Я рассчитываю на вас и вашу команду, майор Харинар, - сказала Лея и направилась к выходу. - Если появятся новости, докладывайте мне немедленно, в любое время.  
\- Да, Ваше высочество.  
У выхода Лея вдруг остановилась и снова взглянула на военного.  
\- Мне не дает покоя один вопрос, - произнесла она. - Если шпион, которого мы ищем, здесь, то почему он до сих пор не сообщил Империи о местонахождении нашей новой базы?  
\- Действительно, это очень странно. Может быть, ему что-то помешало.  
\- Возможно.  
Капин Харинар сделал несколько шагов ей навстречу и тоже остановился в дверях.  
\- Канцлер... - задумчиво произнесла Лея. - Канцлер был главой правительства Старой Республики, - неторопливо продолжила она, будто делясь с майором своими мыслями, - но я... Это странно, но я не могу избавиться от ощущения, что когда-то при мне уже говорили о нем или упоминали само это слово при других обстоятельствах, никак не связанных с политикой... Наверное, мне это просто показалось.  
\- Вы думаете, что это может быть как-то связано со шпионом?  
\- Не знаю, - покачала головой Лея и скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Простите, Ваше высочество, но вы очень давно не отдыхали, - заметил Капин Харинар.  
\- Возможно, вы правы, но сейчас не время для отдыха, - грустно вздохнула Лея и добавила с улыбкой: - Я должна встретиться с людьми, которые помогли нам одержать первую серьезную победу. Вы о них позаботились?  
\- Конечно, Ваше высочество. И я взял на себя смелость присвоить высший уровень секретности всей информации о них.  
\- Вы поступили мудро, - сказала Лея и кивнула головой. - Благодарю вас.  
\- Желаете, чтобы я сопровождал вас?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, майор.

В ожидании Атариса Джин не находила себе места и ходила по комнате. Когда у двери раздался сигнал, она вздрогнула и остановилась. Сигнал прозвучал еще раз, более настойчиво, после чего она, наконец, собралась с духом и нажала кнопку, чтобы открыть дверь. На пороге стоял Атарис, серьезный как никогда. Джин отошла в сторону, чтобы впустить его в комнату. Альдераанец переступил с ноги на ногу и вошел. Джин закрыла дверь.  
\- Все хорошо? - спросил Атарис, глядя на девушку.  
Вопрос был несколько странным, но Джин слишком устала, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи.  
\- Нет, - обронила она и скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Ты побледнела. Что случилось?  
\- Кто-то из людей Дравена побывал здесь в мое отсутствие.  
\- Они нашли?.. - забеспокоился Атарис.  
\- Я спрятала рюкзак в вентиляции, а когда вернулась, то обнаружила, что кто-то был здесь и заглядывал в вентиляционный канал, но, кажется, ничего не нашел, потому что рюкзак был на месте и лежал так же, как я его положила. Но для полной уверенности лучше взгляните сами.  
\- Да, я проверю, - сказал Атарис и кивнул. - Дай его мне.  
Джин повернулась к нему спиной и уже протянула руку, чтобы достать рюкзак, как вдруг застыла на месте. Первые секунды она не могла понять, что ее так смутило, что за неприятное ощущение у нее возникло, но когда ей все стало ясно, она выпрямилась и повернулась к стоявшему у двери мужчине. На лице Джин не читалось никаких эмоций, но ее глаза блестели решимостью. Атарис был спокоен и смотрел на нее немного удивленно.  
\- Ты - не Атарис Тарджен! - бросила она ему в лицо и заметила, как в тусклом свете ламп сверкнули его черные глаза.  
___________________  
* Гурланины - раса разумных хищников с планеты Квиилура, обладающих способностью менять облик.  
В своём нормальном состоянии гурланины представляют собой четырёхлапых существ, похожих на песчаных пантер, полностью покрытых тёмной шерстью. Их тела имели длину около 1,5 метров, морда узкая, лапы - длинные и тонкие. Орган слуха у гурланинов располагался на передней части лица, фактически на носу. Имели чрезвычайно острые зубы с четырьмя длинными, раздвоенными, выступающими над нижней губой клыками. Пользуясь изменчивостью своего тела, гурланинки переносили детёнышей в сформированных на их животах сумках.  
Гурланины могли использовать телепатию, но только для коммуникации с существами своей расы. Примечательно, что даже джедаи не могли обнаружить гурланина, если он этого не хотел.  
Подробнее о них здесь - http://ru.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Гурланины  
** Планета Явин - газовый гигант. Явин-IV - его четвертый спутник.  
*** В разных источниках встречаются разные переводы названия корабля Хана Соло. В старых переводах это "Тысячелетний Сокол", в новых - "Сокол Тысячелетия". Я предполагаю, что современный вариант перевода - просто маленькая дань факту, что "быстрокрылый" "Сокол" сократил Дугу Кесселя и поэтому стал кораблем тысячелетия. Но я всегда стояла за правильные переводы, и поэтому, осмелюсь утверждать, что если бы корабль, действительно, назывался "Сокол Тысячелетия", то в английском варианте это писалось бы так: Falcon of Millennium.  
**** Я знаю, что в безвоздушном пространстве не слышно никаких звуков, но будем до конца верны детищу Джорджа Лукаса и учтем осведомленность мастера об этом факте.


	16. 16

Он сощурился так, будто пытался лучше разглядеть Джин, а черты его лица чуть исказились, но уже через мгновение его лицо обрело прежнее спокойное выражение.  
\- Что с тобой? - последовал его вопрос.  
Казалось, мужчину нисколько не смутили слова Джин. Он сделал пару осторожных шагов ей навстречу.  
\- Не подходи ко мне, - сказала она и отступила назад.  
\- Джин, это ведь я!  
Эти слова прозвучали столь убедительно, с такой болью, а мимика была такой знакомой, что на миг у девушки закрались сомнения в своей правоте, но по ее губам тут же скользнула грустная усмешка.  
Кем бы ни был тот, кто стоял перед Джин, он, несомненно, был мастером перевоплощений, и будь на ее месте другая, ему удалось бы ее провести, но обманщик не знал и не мог знать, что Атарис и Джин чувствуют друг друга через Силу. Этот просчет был фатальным и свел на нет все его усилия. Однако по сосредоточенному, острому взгляду самозванца, по тому, как осторожны все его движения и как он заметно напряжен, Джин поняла - он догадался, что его обман раскрыт, но будет играть свою роль до конца.  
Она покачала головой.  
\- Кто ты такой? Что тебе нужно?  
Чувствуя, что настоящий Атарис уже близко, она решила как можно дольше задержать здесь мнимого.  
\- Я ведь уже сказал, - произнес тот чересчур спокойно. - Почему ты не хочешь отдать то, что принадлежит мне? Ведь мы договорились, что я...  
\- Хватит! - резко оборвала его Джин и взглянула на него исподлобья. - Притворяться бесполезно. Я знаю, что ты - не он.  
Незнакомец нахмурился, опустил одну руку и попятился назад, к двери.  
\- Что, хочешь сбежать? - усмехнулась Джин, но тут же вновь стала серьезной, когда увидела как он нажал кнопку блокировки двери, а затем достал небольшой бластер, припрятанный за поясом, под такой же, как у Атариса, серо-зеленой курткой.  
\- Очевидно, что ты не в себе, - произнес самозванец. - Не знаю, что с тобой случилось, но сейчас отдай мне рюкзак.  
\- Ты ничего не получишь, - отрезала Джин и напрягла мышцы, готовясь защищаться.  
Она ничуть не испугалась, но не спускала глаз с руки самозванца, сжимавшей направленное на нее смертоносное оружие.  
\- Не вынуждай меня к крайним мерам, - покачал он головой, поднял бластер чуть выше и начал медленно приближаться к Джин.  
\- Стой! Предупреждаю тебя!.. - воскликнула она, хорошо понимая, что одной лишь ее ловкости будет явно недостаточно, чтобы противостоять вооруженному противнику.  
Мужчина, как две капли воды похожий на Атариса, ее не слушал. Во мгновение ока он оказался рядом, перехватил руку Джин, которой она собралась нанести удар ему в лицо, и приставил бластер к ее горлу. Его лицо так исказилось от гнева, что Джин брезгливо отвернулась.  
\- А теперь мы поговор...  
Он не успел произнести целой фразы, потому что Джин резким движением ударила его ногой в голень. Подошвы ее ботинок были довольно толстыми и жесткими, поэтому удар получился не просто сильным, а еще и очень чувствительным. Мужчина взвыл от боли и на мгновение потерял бдительность. Пользуясь тем, что ее противник замешкался, Джин тут же вывернулась из-под дула бластера и изо всей силы ударила его головой в грудь. Тот покачнулся, издал странный громкий рык и отпустил ее руку. Оказавшись на свободе, Джин отскочила и точной подсечкой свалила незнакомца на пол. Бластер выпал из его руки. Джин пинком отправила его в другой конец комнаты.  
В этот момент у двери раздался жужжащий сигнал. Джин улыбнулась и бросилась к двери, но "железная" рука самозванца схватила ее за ногу. Джин попыталась вырваться, но упала на полпути.  
\- Джин!! - раздался из-за двери приглушенный крик.  
Этот голос пробудил в ней новые силы.  
\- Помоги мне! - закричала она, но мнимый Атарис схватил ее за горло.  
\- Молчи, тварь! - прошипел он, поднял Джин с пола и с силой толкнул к стене.  
Джин ударилась так, что в глазах потемнело. Она закашлялась и начала сползать по стене на пол. Незнакомец вновь схватил ее за горло. Джин приоткрыла глаза и попыталась перехватить его руку, но тут же вскрикнула от неожиданности и отпрянула назад, когда вместо рук увидела перед собой покрытые шерстью длиннопалые лапы с огромными острыми когтями. Одну из лап ее мучитель занес над ее головой и мерзко улыбнулся. Джин с трудом сглотнула, морщась от тошнотворно сильного запаха звериной шкуры и удушья, и прекратила сопротивление. Предчувствуя, что силы скоро оставят ее, Джин мысленно обратилась к настоящему Атарису, находившемуся в тот момент за дверью:  
"Сделай что-нибудь, или он меня убьет!"  
В тот же миг снаружи послышались глухие удары.  
\- Эш марзак тихаттихлур, - пробормотало вдруг удерживавшее Джин существо, которое уже трудно было назвать мужчиной или человеком. - Прекрати немедленно, или я убью ее! - заорало оно.  
Ответа на эти слова не последовало. Лишь удары, доносившиеся снаружи, зазвучали настойчивее. Наконец, панель управления начала искрить.  
Когтистые пальцы сжали шею Джин еще сильнее. Она инстинктивно ухватилась за душившую ее лапу, но попытки освободиться были тщетны. Она стала задыхаться.  
\- Нет... нет... - шептала она. - Атарис!.. - из последних сил шевельнулись ее губы.  
Сознание Джин помутилось от недостатка воздуха. Она закрыла глаза и обвисла на руке своего мучителя.  
Подавив ее волю к сопротивлению, он разжал пальцы. Джин опустилась на стальной пол и лежала неподвижно, а в это время незнакомец сорвал решетки со всех вентиляционных каналов и заглянул в каждый из них по очереди, но, не найдя того, что искал, вновь бросился к девушке. Он грубо проверил пульс, и убедившись, что она жива, начал бить ее по лицу, чтобы привести в чувство.  
Джин очнулась от странного жжения в области лица и резких, болезненных прикосновений чьих-то рук. Рук?.. Жжение становилось все сильнее, а прикосновения - все грубее. Тут Джин поняла, что все еще жива, а незнакомец бьет ее по лицу ладонью. Сквозь шум в ушах она слышала его голос, но не могла разобрать ни слова. Она помотала головой и открыла глаза.  
Над ней нависла фигура самозванца. Он давал ей пощечины, но его лапы снова стали человеческими руками, а противный звериный запах исчез, как не бывало. Джин глубоко вздохнула и поморщилась от громких звуков - будто вынырнула из воды - и, наконец, смогла разобрать его речь.  
-...куда ты его дела? Отвечай!.. Отвечай!! - в бешенстве орал мнимый Атарис прямо ей в лицо.  
Джин молчала и закрывалась руками в попытке защититься от его ударов. Ей было очень досадно ощущать себя беспомощной, но сейчас она ничего не могла сделать.  
\- Не прикасайся... ко мне, - прохрипела она и удивилась тому, что смогла произнести что-то членораздельное.  
Самозванец стал трясти Джин за плечи, продолжая требовать ответа, но увидев, что все его усилия напрасны, бросил ее на пол.  
В этот момент панель управления выплюнула несколько искр и отключилась. Обесточенная дверь начала открываться, повинуясь натиску отодвигавших ее в сторону сильных рук. Наконец, на пороге комнаты показался настоящий Атарис. Он шагнул внутрь, вытер израненные, окровавленные руки о штанины брюк и взглянул сначала на Джин, потом - на своего двойника.  
Самозванец среагировал моментально. Он вскочил на ноги и бросился к Атарису. Они сцепились с яростью двух хищников, стараясь повалить друг друга на пол или, по крайней мере, нанести удар, который мог бы заставить противника замешкаться, что дало бы возможность другому одержать верх.  
Джин оставалась на полу. Делая глубокие вдохи, она постепенно приходила в себя, но была еще очень слаба и могла лишь наблюдать за происходящим.  
Она открыла глаза и взглянула на дерущихся. Ее удивило то, насколько все-таки они похожи внешне: лица, будто у братьев-близнецов, одни и те же прическа и одежда, одна манера двигаться. И кто из них настоящий Атарис, могла бы сказать только она сама. Но несмотря на то, что Джин давно знала его и думала, что теперь знает о нем почти все, выражение лица Орсона-Атариса не на шутку ее испугало. Ей еще не приходилось видеть его в состоянии почти неконтролируемой агрессии и чувствовать исходящую от него жгучую ненависть, и она вдруг осознала, что ей мало что известно не только о необычных способностях Атариса и о том, насколько могущественным они могут его сделать, но и о многих сторонах его характера.  
Джин медленно отползла к стене и с большим трудом прислонилась к ней спиной. Ей очень хотелось помочь Атарису, но что она могла сделать, если была не в состоянии даже просто встать на ноги?..  
Тем временем никто из дерущихся не мог одержать верх. Самозванец, до крайности взбешенный ловкостью и силой своего противника, вновь бросился на Атариса, вложив в этот рывок всю свою ярость, и Атарис все же пропустил сильный удар в лицо, но тут же блокировал руки самозванца, а тот моментально вцепился в его запястья. Тяжело дыша, они отступили к стальному шкафу у входа, и Атарис, недолго думая, с силой швырнул в него своего двойника. Стальная дверь шкафа прогнулась под сильным ударом. Противник Атариса разжал пальцы и рухнул на пол. В этот момент искореженная дверь открылась, и Атарис увидел внутри свой рюкзак. Двойник Атариса тоже его заметил и торжествующе ухмыльнулся. Глаза его вдруг округлились, а их белки помутнели и стали абсолютно черными. Он вскочил на ноги, отряхнулся, как это обычно делают животные, и все его тело стало покрываться черной шерстью, а вместо лица показалась наводящая ужас своим видом морда с длинными, торчащими из пасти клыками. Зверь потоптался на месте, прижал уши к мохнатой голове и издал устрашающий рык. Атарис отступил на шаг и сжал израненные руки в кулаки, а зверь присел на задние лапы, готовясь к прыжку.  
Джин глухо вскрикнула от страха, когда на ее глазах человек (а человек ли?) превратился в хищное животное. По ее телу пробежал неприятный холодок. Но понимание того, что у Атариса нет шансов выстоять против него, испугало ее еще больше. Она оперлась рукой о холодный стальной пол, силясь подняться, но у нее ничего не получилось. Она попробовала опереться о стену, но ее рука соскальзывала вниз. Джин не оставляла попыток и подползла к стулу, чтобы с его помощью встать на ноги, но замерла, когда ей под руку неожиданно попал металлический предмет, лежавший на полу почти у самой стены. Она ощупала его и радостно схватила обеими руками. Это был бластер самозванца! Джин как можно точнее прицелилась и выстрелила в не успевшего прыгнуть хищника. Тот взвыл от боли и осел на пол. Джин снова прислонилась спиной к стене и облегченно вздохнула.  
Атарис оглянулся на Джин. В его глазах читалось удивление и непонимание, откуда у нее взялось оружие. Но он тут же снова перевел взгляд на противника. Окинув его внимательным взглядом, Атарис вдруг заговорил, но не на общегалактическом и даже не на альдераанском, а на каком-то другом, неизвестном Джин языке.  
\- Эштэ асра Селерлак? - с сомнением в голосе произнес он.  
В ответ на эти слова животное яростно взревело, бросилось на Атариса, свалило его с ног, зубами выхватило из открытого шкафа рюкзак, выскочило наружу и бросилось бежать, оставляя за собой пятна черной крови.  
Альдераанец быстро поднялся на ноги.  
\- Атарис! - окликнула его Джин и бросила ему бластер.  
Он поймал оружие, но вопросительно посмотрел на нее.  
"А как же ты?"  
"Не теряй времени! Я догоню тебя", - беззвучно ответила Джин и улыбнулась.  
Атарис кивнул и бросился в погоню.  
Оставшись одна, обессиленная Джин зажмурилась и застонала от досады.


	17. Часть 17

Атарис преследовал существо по коридорам базы, ориентируясь то на изредка встречавшиеся капли черной крови, то на отпечатки измазанных в ней лап. Как и все попадавшиеся ему навстречу военные, он шел торопливым шагом, но чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, спрятал бластер под куртку и украдкой вытер тыльной стороной ладони саднившую и все еще кровоточившую нижнюю губу, рассеченную в драке. Большинство шедших мимо него людей и человекоподобных существ не обращало никакого внимания на небольшие темные пятна, встречавшиеся на полу и даже ступеньках лестниц, - они были сосредоточены на собственных задачах. Это не удивило альдераанца. Что все они могут знать о гурланинах и о том, насколько они опасны?.. Еще четыре года назад Атарис тоже не знал, пока не встретился с гурланином лицом к лицу.

Это случилось, когда Атарис-Кренник в очередной раз прилетал на _"Палач"_ * с докладом лорду Вейдеру. Тот находился на мостике и беседовал с неизвестным человеком невысокого роста, но крепкого телосложения. По его видавшей виды одежде, почти коричневому из-за частого и продолжительного пребывания на планетах с жарким климатом цвету кожи, характерным шрамам и татуировкам на ней, а также по нестандартному оружию Кренник сразу признал в незнакомце наемника. Но, судя по лоснящейся копне черных волос на его голове и распространившемуся по всему мостику неприятному запаху, жажда наживы настолько захватила его разум, что заставила надолго забыть о гигиенических процедурах. И не похоже было, чтобы это доставляло незнакомцу хоть какие-то неудобства. "Скотина!", - подумал Кренник, ухмыльнулся себе под нос и попытался сосредоточиться на пунктах доклада, даже не подозревая, насколько был близок к истине.  
Тем временем, Вейдер что-то пробасил из шлема, поднял вверх палец, подчеркивая важность сказанного, и быстро отпустил наемника. Тот с достоинством поклонился и направился к выходу. Кренник презрительно искривил губы, слушая приближающуюся тяжелую поступь наемника, но когда незнакомец поравнялся с ним, невольно устремил на него взгляд. В этот момент наемник случайно или намеренно посмотрел ему в глаза. Зрительный контакт длился не более двух секунд, но Кренник навсегда запомнил и этот взгляд, полный звериной злости, и неестественно темные глаза наемника. Много повидавший на своем веку альдераанец нахмурился, и почти сразу же у него мелькнула тревожная мысль: а почему этот наемник один? Если лорду Вейдеру требовалось кого-то поймать или что-то найти, он, как правило, призывал к себе всех лучших охотников за головами и наемников, каких только можно было отыскать в галактике... "Что если это не простой наемник? Любопытно, какой приказ только что отдал ему Вейдер?.. И ранкор меня раздери, если я хоть раз видел у человека такие глаза!" - подумал тогда Кренник, но внешне сохранял спокойствие и делал вид, что ему совершенно нет дела до подобных отбросов общества.  
Лорд Вейдер снисходительно выслушал его доклад и снова выразил сомнение в том, что для строительства боевой станции приложены все возможные усилия. "Мне доложили, что на нескольких участках работы были свернуты. Я жду объяснений..." - начал Вейдер и в своей "обвинительной" речи оперировал цифрами, которые он мог узнать только из новых отчетов инженеров. А Кренник полагал, что эти отчеты видел пока лишь он один... Сдерживая подступающий гнев, он, как мог, заверил Вейдера, что причин для беспокойства нет. Одни работы были временно свернуты, чтобы иметь возможность произвести другие. К тому же, каждые сутки на станцию прибывает достаточное количество рабочих и дроидов, что в скором времени позволит ускорить темпы почти вдвое. Таким образом, все сроки будут соблюдены. Он понимал, что для Вейдера такие аргументы будут не слишком убедительны, но пока это было единственное его оправдание. "Терпение Императора не безгранично. Не разочаруйте его... директор", - ответил на это Вейдер и отошел к консолям.  
Вернувшись на станцию, Кренник долго размышлял о своем шатком положении и ситуации в целом. Лорд Вейдер недвусмысленно дал ему понять, что в случае срыва сроков сдачи боевой станции ему одному придется отвечать перед Императором. При мысли об этом Атарис-Кренник сжал кулаки. Тогда его участь будет незавидна, а Таркин вновь будет торжествовать и на этот раз приберет к рукам его проект. Ну, уж нет! Он не допустит, чтобы дело, которому он посвятил большую часть своей жизни, и которое так важно для всей галактики, попало в лапы этого солдафона. Значит, придется возобновить сборку недостроенных отсеков и отправить по закрытым каналам распоряжение о новых поставках стройматериалов. Кренник не сомневался: если Вейдеру сообщили оперативную информацию о строительстве станции в обход него, то и об этом ему станет известно сразу же. Осведомитель из ближайшего окружения Кренника докладывает лорду обо всем, это очевидно. Но кто? Он лично знал всех, кто имел доступ к таким данным, и все они были проверенными людьми. Великая Сила!.. Кренник замер, когда вдруг подумал о том странном наемнике, которого видел у Вейдера. А что если он, и в самом деле, не человек?..  
Когда-то давно Кренник слышал рассказы о существах с необыкновенными способностями. Они каким-то образом принимали чужой облик и делали это до того искусно, что их невозможно было отличить от тех, кого они копировали. Кренник считал это не более чем россказнями, но теперь решил поискать информацию о таких существах в имперской сети. После нескольких дней осторожных поисков он с удивлением обнаружил, что доходившие до него слухи были правдивы. Имперские источники называли две расы с подобными способностями: аарнов с Эборы, которые по некоторым данным не покидали своей планеты, и гурланинов, живших на далекой Квиилуре. Этих и подобных им существ объединяли одним термином - метаморфы**. Если предположить, что наемник - метаморф, то к какой расе он принадлежит? Об аарнах больше нигде не упоминалось, но в поисках дополнительной информации о гурланинах Кренник неожиданно наткнулся на совершенно секретный файл, к которому он, как один из представителей высшего командования, к счастью, имел доступ. Открывая его, он обратил внимание, что, в отличие от других файлов, этому был присвоен не один номер, а два: один был стандартным для секретного архива имперской сети, а другой имел в самом начале три восьмерки, что очень напоминало номенклатурную нумерацию, которая использовалась в архивах Старой Республики. Из этого файла Кренник неожиданно узнал больше, чем рассчитывал: о среде обитания гурланинов, особенностях организма, общении. И, каким бы странным это не казалось, в файле даже приводилась транскрипция простейших фраз на общегалактическом языке! Но самым интересным результатом своих изысканий Кренник считал информацию о том, что в своем естественном облике гурланины - хищные животные. Это "открытие" его неприятно удивило. Если тот наемник - гурланин, нужно быть еще осторожнее, чем прежде! "Предположим худшее. Если Вейдер каким-то образом обнаружил утечку информации, и я уже нахожусь под подозрением, то не готовит ли он с помощью этого наемника какую-нибудь провокацию против меня?", - размышлял Кренник. "Что бы сделал я на его месте? Вейдер не может не понимать, что для того, чтобы иметь доказательства моей вины, нужно либо знать суть моей работы над боевой станцией и иметь недюжинные инженерные познания, которыми этот проходимец явно не обладает, либо поручить наемнику выяснить, с кем я постоянно контактирую и принять облик одного из них. И если представить, что однажды объектом копирования оказался бы мой связной, то наемник получил бы одно из моих шифрованных сообщений. Для меня это был бы провал, а в перспективе – пытки и мучительная смерть!". Рисковать было нельзя, поэтому Кренник решил без лишней суеты проверить свою теорию о метаморфах. Но, прежде всего, он срочно известил своего связного, что запланированная встреча не состоится, и приказал ждать дальнейших указаний, а Нолану Геббе поручил проверить связного на благонадежность. Приняв все меры для собственной безопасности, Кренник стал ждать, что предпримет Вейдер. Ход был за ним. "И если я действительно под подозрением, - подумал Кренник, - то я обязательно это почувствую". Однако время шло, но ничего значимого не происходило, и Кренник начал думать, что чутье подвело его на этот раз, как вдруг во время очередного пребывания на Корусанте он увидел в условленном месте знак, оставленный Ноланом, означавший, что в тайнике оставлено очередное сообщение. Нолан докладывал, что проверку связного произвести не удалось, так как тот бесследно исчез. Для Кренника это был удар. В ответном сообщении он приказал Нолану ничего не предпринимать, а также предупредил о том, что возможно сам находится под наблюдением и временно прекращает всякую связь. О необходимости ее возобновления он сообщит дополнительно.  
Долго сдерживаемое усилиями Атариса-Кренника строительство боевой станции продолжилось с нарастающими темпами. Проверки, как обычно, следовали одна за другой, но, судя по всему, контроль не находил ни в его действиях, ни в действиях персонала признаков саботажа. Это не могло не радовать Кренника, но он помнил об исчезновении связного и каждую минуту был начеку. Он тщательно изучил и запомнил всю информацию о гурланинах, какую смог найти. Кроме того, имея природную тягу к изучению языков, а также ради пользы дела, он даже заучил фразы на языке гурланинов из того же секретного файла. Но к удивлению Кренника работа шла в привычном ритме. Не было ни ужесточения режима безопасности, ни внезапных визитов высокого начальства, ни дополнительных проверок документации, и прошло целых два года прежде чем он вновь увидел того самого наемника. И на этот раз их знакомство было более тесным.  
Лорд Вейдер руководил операцией по уничтожению большой группы повстанцев, посланных Со Геррерой на Кауридию для освобождения соратников из имперского трудового лагеря. Повстанцы попали в ловушку, подготовленную лордом. Кренник же в это время находился на мостике "Палача", рядом с ним, и вынужден был, стиснув зубы, наблюдать, как смертоносные лучи имперских бластеров уничтожают тех, с кем он без колебаний готов был бы встать рядом, если бы не его задание, которое было важнее их жизней и даже его собственной... Когда с земли доложили об окончании операции, Кренник заставил себя улыбнуться и поздравить лорда с ее удачным окончанием. Вейдеру претила всякого рода лесть, но в этот раз он сдержанно поблагодарил его и приказал начать эвакуацию войск с планеты. В этот момент на мостике появился тот, кого Кренник ожидал увидеть здесь меньше всего. Наемник, который ему так запомнился, гордо шествовал прямиком к лорду. Его потрепанный вид, частое дыхание и глубокий порез на левой щеке до самого рта ясно говорили о том, что он принимал непосредственное участие в этой операции. Наемник низко поклонился Вейдеру и произнес: "Повстанцы уничтожены все до единого, мой господин". "Я весьма доволен вами, Селерлак", - ответил Вейдер. "Вы получите обещанную награду, но я ненадолго задержу вас здесь. Мне нужно кое-что с вами обсудить". Тот, кого он назвал Селерлаком, снова поклонился и повернулся к Креннику. "Адмирал!.." - произнес он с легким кивком, развернулся и направился к выходу. Кренник кивнул в ответ и на мгновение замер, когда заметил на открытой шее наемника, прямо под челюстной костью, небольшой клок черной шерсти. Это рассеяло все его сомнения по поводу личности наемника.  
Появление Селерлака на корабле Вейдера именно по окончании этой операции немного успокоило альдераанца. Он презрительно хмыкнул, оценивая еще более удручающий, чем в первую их встречу, изможденный вид наемника и его украшенную шрамом физиономию. "Так вот что поручил ему Вейдер", - размышлял Кренник. "По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, чем он занимался последнее время". Теперь нельзя было упускать его из виду. Кренник подумывал о том, чтобы тайком поручить кому-нибудь из своих имперских подчиненных "присмотреть" за ним. Но вот что странно. С тех пор гурланин как в воду канул! Кренник больше ни разу не видел его и ничего о нем не слышал до сегодняшнего дня, когда узнал его в этом страшном звере по способности принимать чужой облик и знакомому шраму на морде.

Очень скоро пятна крови пропали совсем. Атарис остановился в нерешительности и оглянулся по сторонам. Коридор в этом месте имел несколько ответвлений, и невозможно было предугадать, в какое из них свернул Селерлак. Знать бы еще, какой облик он принял на этот раз!.. Атарис сделал несколько шагов к стене, пропуская то и дело проходивших мимо военных, остановился у развилки и заложил руки за спину, делая вид, что ожидает здесь кого-то, сам же принялся украдкой всматриваться в скудно освещенные ответвления коридора, но ничего, что могло бы навести на утерянный след, он не заметил. Он понимал, что теряет драгоценное время, но был сосредоточен и продолжал думать неторопливо и обстоятельно. "Итак, Селерлак здесь. Тогда понятно, куда он тогда исчез и кому здесь служит. Дравен послал его выкрасть мой рюкзак", - думал Атарис. "Значит, он знает, что я здесь и хочет дискредитировать меня в глазах руководства Альянса, но так, чтобы отвести подозрения от себя". Он закусил губу и почувствовал во рту солоноватый привкус крови. "Сим'эррэт!*** - мысленно выругался он по-альдераански в ответ на пришедшую в голову мысль. - А не причастен ли Дравен к гибели Морано?!..". На первый взгляд это казалось просто домыслом, но вспоминая о предательстве Нолана Геббы и о том, сколько ловушек подготовил для него враг, Атарис был готов ко всему. "Может быть, выяснив, где находится Дравен, можно будет перехватить раненого Селерлака и вернуть то, что он украл?". Атарис остановил одного за другим двоих проходивших мимо офицеров и попытался узнать, где сейчас генерал Дравен, но не получил четкого ответа. "Нет", - решил он. "Так я опять лишь потеряю время. Как же найти эту проклятую тварь?..". Он приложил ладонь ко лбу, сделал несколько шагов взад и вперед и вдруг остановился.  
\- Мораммар!**** - тихо пробормотал он, укоряя самого себя. - Неужели ты совсем забыл, что значит быть альдераанцем?  
Действительно, как он мог!.. И у него получится... если только Джин не взяла Алаан Бэн.  
Атарис прошел в одно из ответвлений основного коридора, где никого не было, прикрыл глаза, напряг сознание и через несколько секунд ощутил энергетические волны кайбера. Альдераанец глубоко вздохнул. Определив направление, откуда они исходили, он поднял руки и вытянул ладонями вперед, будто хотел заслониться от чего-то. Нет, понял он, его кайбер-кристалл не у Джин - ее комната находится совсем в другой стороне. Он все еще в его рюкзаке! И судя по ослабевающему излучению, удаляется от этого места.  
Атарис вернулся в основной коридор и бросился в погоню, не обращая внимания ни на тех, кого второпях толкал и кто кричал ему вслед, что он сумасшедший, ни на сильные ушибы, полученные при слишком резких поворотах, ни на боль. Наконец, он почувствовал, что энергетические волны его кайбера стали интенсивнее. Пожалуй, еще немного, и он настигнет гурланина! Атарис в три прыжка преодолел один из длинных пролетов узкой лестницы, которая вела на нижний уровень, а второй миновал, съехав вниз по перилам, как делают техники на кораблях, чтобы быстрее очутиться на нижней палубе. Здесь он на мгновение остановился, чтобы снова определить направление, а затем побежал прямиком к герметической двери. Судя по надписям, она вела к главным вентиляционным каналам, а вход в этот отсек был разрешен только техническому персоналу. Атарис на всякий случай оглянулся по сторонам, но рядом никого не было. Тогда он вынул из-за пояса бластер, встал у панели управления и уверенно нажал кнопку. Дверь с грохотом и легким поскрипыванием открылась, и наружу хлынул гулкий звук вращающихся лопастей огромных вентиляторов, нагнетавших воздух в вентканалы. Атарис инстинктивно отвернулся и сразу же прикрыл уши ладонями, с усмешкой подумав о том, что предупреждающие надписи все-таки вешают не просто так. Когда внутри автоматически вспыхнуло освещение, Атарис опустил руки, и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Перед ним был широкий пустой коридор, имевший в конце два ответвления. Альдераанец ступил внутрь и направился к развилке, стараясь двигаться вдоль стены. Дверь автоматически закрылась.  
Атарис довольно быстро привык к окружавшему его со всех сторон ритмичному звуку. Он мешал ему сосредоточиться, но пульсация энергетических волн кайбера была так сильна, что Атарис не сомневался - Селерлак где-то рядом. Шум вентиляторов не позволял услышать ничьих шагов, но Атарису это было на руку: гурланин не мог его слышать, сам же он, напротив, знал обо всех его перемещениях. Достигнув развилки, он снова остановился, а затем свернул направо и побежал. Так быстро, как только мог.  
Открывшееся взору Атариса огромное, вырубленное в скальной породе техническое помещение поразило даже его воображение инженера. Ярко освещены были только стальные конструкции переходов, по одному из которых он сейчас передвигался. Они, казалось, парили в воздухе над темной бездной, в которой "утопало" множество вентиляционных коробов, расположенных в ряд, и устремленных в такую же темноту наверху. Длинные проходы между широкими коробами были обозначены тусклой габаритной подсветкой. У каждого такого прохода находился блок управления. Как успел заметить Атарис, это была устаревшая, но, как видно, надежная аппаратура, с помощью которой происходило управление системой. Его удивило, что за такой короткий срок повстанцы смогли построить все это и не мог не признать, что Селерлак выбрал отличное место, чтобы спрятаться.  
Внезапно где-то позади себя Атарис услышал громкий щелчок. Это заставило его замедлить шаг. Он стал оглядываться по сторонам, чтобы понять, что происходит, и по тому, как стали падать обороты лопастей вентиляторов, догадался, что автоматика произвела плановое отключение. Атарис выругался и нашел себе укрытие за выступом толстой трубы кабелепровода. Когда вентиляторы, наконец, остановились, и наступила тишина, он прислушался. Откуда-то издалека доносился глухой мерный звук капающей воды. Это был конденсат, скопившийся на коробах вентканалов. И больше ничего. Ни единого постороннего звука. А вот кайбер вместе с Селерлаком перемещался еще несколько секунд и остановился недалеко от Атариса. В этот момент его слух уловил доносившуюся откуда-то человеческую речь. Эхо не позволяло ни точно оценить расстояние, ни разобрать слова, но, судя по всему, разговаривало два человека. Тогда Атарис выглянул из своего укрытия и крикнул:  
\- Селерлак! Сдавайся, если тебе дорога жизнь!  
Эхо его слов еще не смолкло, когда стали различимы звуки возни и грубая ругань. Воспользовавшись этим, он вышел из укрытия и начал двигаться вдоль стены в том направлении, откуда они предположительно доносились. Когда все звуки внезапно стихли, Атарис замедлил шаг и крепче сжал рукоять бластера. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, но вдруг совсем рядом с ним тишину прорезал громкий крик, затем раздался звук падающего тела и металлический лязг. За мгновение до того как раздался крик Атарис совершенно ясно ощутил, что Алаан Бэна коснулся кто-то чужой! Он с тревогой оглянулся по сторонам и заметил, как в одном из проходов в свете ламп мелькнула чья-то тень. Он бросился туда, но резко остановился, когда услышал выстрел.  
____________________  
* Согласно информации из "Вукипедии", звездный суперразрушитель Дарта Вейдера "Палач" был одним из двух первых крейсеров подобного типа (вторым был "Палач-II", позже переименнованный в "Лусанкию"). Собран на верфях Куат Драйв.  
** Существа, которые усилием воли и с помощью особенностей организма могут менять свой внешний облик и структуру тела.  
*** Сим'эррэт (альд.) - допустимое в обществе ругательство, приблизительно равнозначное нашему "Черт возьми!".  
**** Мораммар (альд.) - глупец.


End file.
